Escape From Purgatory (A Castiel Love Story)
by xXRockerChicXx
Summary: A story I originally posted on Quibblo
1. Return To Earth

"There's a _what_ in here?!" I quickly looked around before I leaned in

close to Lenore. We'd been hiding in this small grove of trees for several minutes, but would probably not have much more time. "An angel?!"

She nodded. "He came in with a human and helped him escape...I didn't even know there was a way to escape!"

"That's crazy! Who is he? Is he one of the Archangels?"

She shook her head. "No, he's lower on the food chain than that...Either way, if this guy knows a way out...maybe we should find him!"

"How do you know you'll be able to get out? You're a vampire!"

"Then I'll help you get out." My eyes widened. "You're a human and you've been here for how long? You deserve to go back to Earth and start living a life again."

"That's...Oh, if we weren't always in danger, I might try to kiss you." Lenore chuckled and we both heard leaves crunching, and quickly spun to look around us.

In the near-darkness of the endless forest it was hard to see, but I could hear whatever was out there. Leaves crunched on the ground and a twig broke, which sounded like a tree falling in the absolute silence.

"It sounds like there's a Gorilla-Wolf out there...Or maybe a shapeshifter. Gonna run with me?" She grinned.

"Naturally. If you get torn apart, you know where to meet me."

"Same goes to you." We both laughed before we jumped up and bolted, heading fast away from whatever was waiting in the trees.

That was how it was here. Things tried to kill you and you tried to kill them, and if you died, you just popped right back up to start the whole process over again. It was horrifying and gory, but it was just my life since I'd been sent here. I didn't know how or even who it was that sent me, all I knew was that one day I got attacked and woke up here in the Endless Forest, as I liked to call it.

Everyone else just called it Purgatory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lenore..?" I stepped lightly out from behind a tree, but didn't see my vampire friend anywhere. "Dammit..." She was either still running from the Gorilla-Wolves, or hadn't reappeared yet. After we'd ran we separated, which was probably why I hadn't gotten ripped apart. Lenore was more powerful than me, so they'd gone to chase her.

I waited at our meeting spot for some time but she didn't show, so I retreated into a little hiding place her and I had created.

It was a small hole dug under a large tree, just big enough for for us to hide in if we needed it. Here in the Endless Forest, we needed it often.

I curled up against one of the dirt walls and closed my eyes, willing to rest. I was alone though, so my brain and body automatically went into high-alert, so I couldn't rest very long.

Lenore did come eventually, shaking me as she climbed down into our hiding place. "Lenore! Did they get you?"

She shook her head and I saw blood dripping from it. "No, but one of them scratched me...Don't worry, it's almost healed up. Did anyone follow you?"

"I don't think so...Did you see anything else while you were out there? Did you see the angel?" She shook her head. "What about the other human?"

"No, but I heard the human had escaped through that portal. We _have_ to find it!"

"Calm down...they might hear you." I stuck my head out briefly, but nobody was around. "I can find it. You should stay here and hide for as long as you can."

"Come on, you've helped me god-knows how many times. If there's any chance you can get out, I'm gonna help you."

"That's nice...What would be even nicer was if we had any idea where the portal was. Do you think that angel would know?"

"Probably. You can't tell, but he has a different energy than the other creatures here, and that will help us find him."

"Wait, you can feel him?!" She nodded. "Why didn't you just say that earlier?" I poked my head out of the hole again, then climbed out. "Come on, we should find him as soon as we can. If I can get out of here, I'm gonna do it."

I helped Lenore out and she stood still for a moment. "It's barely there, but I can feel him...Come on, this way. But watch out. If I can feel him that means everything else near us can feel him too."

"Well, I guess it's good we have these then." We each twirled the makeshift swords we had, made from the bones of a creature Lenore had killed, and sharpened on a large rock. These were about the best weapons you could get, because you had to make anything you had in here.

I followed Lenore as we ran lightly through the trees, going as fast as we could while still remaining quiet enough to avoid detection. Almost everything in the Endless Forest had super-sensitive hearing, but if we hadn't been caught yet, it was a very good sign.

"Is he close?" She nodded and pointed ahead of us. "How far?"

"Not very...But there's something else here too. Come on." We went slower through the trees now, and it wasn't long before we made it to where the angel was. We peeked through two very close trees and Lenore gasped. "Its...him."

"The angel?" She nodded.

"But I _know_ him...I saw him once before when I was alive!"

_"What?"_ I looked at the trench-coated angel whose face I couldn't see, and tried to imagine a situation where he would have ever met Lenore. Even from this far away, and the fact that I was human, I could feel a twinge of energy emanating from him. "Where did you see him?"

"He was with two hunters I knew, Sam and Dean Winchester...He was their friend, I think...That means it was probably one of those Winchesters that he helped escape!"

"Then he really can help me get out...This is great!" I slapped my hands over my mouth as he turned our way. The blue-eyed angel looked our way and suddenly disappeared. "Shît!"

Lenore turned to me and said "Hurry, you have to run! He might think you're a vampire and..!" She was suddenly silenced, and I let out a scream as her head fell from her shoulders.

I scrambled back against the tree as the blue-eyed angel stepped forward, and raised the makeshift blade he held.

"Wait!" I held up my hand and shouted "I'm not a vampire!"

In a low, brusque voice he said "Whatever you are, I suggest you make this easy on yourself."

He raised it again and I was forced to say "I'm a human!" That made the angel pause.

He lowered his weapon and I slowly stood, and he stepped forward. "That vampire was my friend...We heard that a human traveled here with you and you helped him escape."

"Yes, Dean Winchester was brought here with me when we killed a Leviathan." I shuddered at the mention of _Leviathan._ Those nasty creatures has almost eaten me a number of times during my 'stay' here. "Stay still."

"What?" Before I could ask, the angel put his hand to my head and a weird sensation spread through my body. When he let go I asked "What was that?"

"I had to make sure that you were not a monster. How did you get here?"

I shrugged, at the same time looking around. I hadn't lost the feeling that something was still in our vicinity. "I don't know...I was sent here in 1993 on my 21st birthday, and I never knew who or by who."

"1993..? How have you survived here that long?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked oddly at the angel.

"On earth, it is 2013. You have survived here in Purgatory for 20 years." I took a step back again, shocked.

20 years? I was here for 20 years?! How was that even _possible?!_

"I...I don't even want to _know_ how that's possible...Look, can you help me or not? If I've been here that long..." I didn't even want to think about what I'd left behind. Who knows how many of my friends were...gone?

"Yes, I can assist you. Dean used the portal back to Earth for him and a vampire's soul to escape." So vampires _could_ get out! If only he hadn't sliced Lenore's head off. "Come, we must hurry. Something is lurking in these nearby woods."

The angel took my hand and we disappeared, turning up in a different area than before. It was by one of the bodies of water that I usually stayed away from.

"You, angel, this area is frequented by a number of vampires...Is it really safe to be here?"

"For now, yes. Vampires are easy to handle, and so you will be able to rest here for a short time."

"Only until we're hiding." He looked at me oddly and I made my way to one of the larger trees, the base of it surrounded by a bunch of dead thorn bushes. "The vampire you killed, Lenore, helped me make a bunch of hiding places all around, in case something would start chasing us. This is one of them."

I used the sleeve of my torn jack to move one of the thorn bushes out of place to reveal a hollow under the tree, like the one Lenore and I had hid in before we went looking for the angel.

He looked at me hesitantly and I said "You're helping me, so I'm only offering to help you."

"I radiate energy that the monsters can detect...Hiding will be of no use."

"It will here." The angel hesitantly climbed down into the hole and I followed, ignoring the stinging sensation in my palms. The thorns cut easily through the fabric of my jacket, because I apparently had been wearing it for 20 years.

I could still barely believe it was 2013 already.

I knew he must've been wondering, so I said "I picked up some tricks while I've been here. One of them was your little Enochian symbols, which will hide you and anyone here from those outside. Provided you don't shout out our location, of course." I pointed above to the tree, where symbols were clearly carved into the tree and it's large roots.

"That is a very ingenious setup...How many of these hideouts have you created?"

"Five or six...Lenore and I were in one before we left it to locate you. Which reminds me...Lenore said she knew you."

He nodded. "She assisted the Winchesters in finding Eve, and asked for them to kill her...It was I that did it."

Lenore never mentioned having been killed by an angel, or about helping hunters to find Eve. I'd heard that she escaped Purgatory, but was soon killed.

"Well...thank you. She told me how miserable she was once she started killing humans again, and even though this is practically a second Hêll, she is doing a lot better." The angel didn't say anything, and I felt odd cramped up with him in such a small place, so I felt compelled to ask "So...do you have a name?"

"My name is Castiel."

"How did you get here? Besides killing the Leviathan, I mean."

He sighed. "I was...fallen from heaven, and had gone insane when I assisted the Winchesters."

"Oh...sorry." He looked up, his bright blue eyes almost glowing in the darkness. "I kinda went insane when I first came here, before I got used to things...Lenore helped me, that's why we were such good friends. She kept me sane, and I created these hiding places so she wouldn't have to get beheaded or eaten."

"I am...sorry about killing her." I waved my hand.

"Most of the things here are evil, and you just didn't know...Besides, when she reappears, we have a designated meeting spot not far from here, by another hiding place. She'll do okay by herself."

"Well, then I suggest you rest here for a few hours before we venture out to the portal. There will undoubtedly be many things chasing us when we leave this place, and you are much more vulnerable than I."

"I know...Well, if we're going to be here, I might as well try to rest for real." I took off my tattered jacked and rolled it up as a makeshift pillow and laid down.

It was cold, as it always was in Purgatory, and I shivered quite a bit on the cold dirt floor. I heard a rustle and bolted upright, but it was just the angel taking off his trench coat.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold. Here." He draped his coat over my legs.

"That's...Thanks." I pulled it further over myself and said "I thought angels weren't supposed to be so...humane."

"We aren't. I was among the humans for several months prior to my coming here, and it has...affected me."

"Well, that's not such a bad thing." He looked at me questioningly. "Being an emotionless being means you're detached...You can't really try to help mankind or make decisions for us if you can't understand how we'd react."

"You seem to be very humane for someone who has been trapped here for so long."

"Maybe it's because you're the first face I've seen other than Lenore that hasn't tried to kill me." I chuckled at my own joke, and to my surprise, a yawn escaped my lips. "Well, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Then rest. We will have a harsh journey ahead of us when you awaken." I laid my head down and was almost immediately asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Devin." My eyes snapped open and I sat up at the sound of my name. I was woozy though, and immediately slumped against whatever was directly beside me. "Devin, wake up."

"Castiel..?" I blinked and some of the wooziness receded, and I saw I'd slumped against Castiel. I quickly sat up again, this time keeping hold of a part of the tree. "Is it time to go already?"

"Yes. Come, we must hurry."

At that, my mind quickly took over and returned to its usual high-alert state, eliminating most of the fatigue I felt from having actually rested. I climbed out of the hole and saw it had become lighter outside, though I knew it wasn't morning, because there wasn't really a morning here.

Castiel climbed out and said "Come, we must hurry."

"You can't teleport us again?" He shook his head.

"I only have limited use of my powers here, and they require a long recovery time before I can use them again. Come." I followed Castiel quickly through the trees, noting we were headed directly away from the body of water, towards a mountainous ridge.

"Is this the path you took with Dean before?" I was admittedly worried, because the mountains had tighter trees in a lot of places and gave creatures a lot more places to hide.

"Yes, Dean and I traveled this way. Two Leviathans had attacked us when we arrived at the portal, but Dean was able to travel safely through."

"Why didn't you?" Castiel didn't answer, only hurry his pace a bit. "If I go through that portal, are you going to come with me?"

"I...am not sure if I can. I am not human, nor have I ever been." The ground beneath our feet started to rise, and it started to get harder for me to take breaths. Castiel must've noticed my labored breathing because he asked "What is wrong?"

"I don't come into the mountains here, so I'm not used to the terrain...I was attacked here before." I decidedly didn't mention that I had appeared in Purgatory up in these mountains, or that I was attacked by something and had been stabbed in the chest. The injury had left me with a scar and permanent breathing problems.

"If you wish to not be attacked again, I suggest we hurry. Something may have sensed my presence already." He picked up the pace further, and I was forced to hold a hand to my chest as it started to throb with pain.

I labored through a long jog, at least 2 miles had to be my guess, and by the time we reached to the top of the ridge, I was nearly on my knees.

"Just...give me...a moment..." I bent over and heaved several breaths, feeling more pain as my injury was irritated. If I couldn't slow my breathing soon, it would start to bleed again. "Can't you angels...heal people...or something?"

"Here, I cannot. If I am able to go through the portal...I will heal you then." I looked up at him and managed to stand straight up.

"How much further is it?"

"Not very far...Come." He took me by the hand then and I followed him into a small clearing. Castiel pointed to a shimmering I hadn't seen before, and as we approached, it fully opened into a shimmering blue portal. "It only opens in the presence of a human. It was created by God in case a human was ever trapped here. We have a limited amount of time before it will close..."

"And what makes you so sure you'll even be able to pass through?" I spun as I heard a voice and a cloud of black smoke crashed down right near us. The form coalesced into a man and he stood, and I didn't need Castiel yelling 'It's a Leviathan!' to know what it was. I'd been here long enough and had seen enough of them to know. "Castiel, how nice it is to see you again. The last time we met, you helped Dean Winchester stab me in the neck. Literally."

"Dîck...I can't say I'm as pleased to see you as you are to see me." Castiel moved between the Leviathan and I. "Devin, you go to that portal and you get out of here...I'll take care of him."

The Leviathan looked like a businessman, but I knew that was just the body he was in when he died. As the Leviathan turned his eyes to me, I idly wondered who's body he'd taken when he was on Earth.

"And who is that delectable little piece of mortal standing behind you? I can smell her humanity from here." I froze. "And here I thought Dean was the only human in the whole of Purgatory. How did you manage to wind up here?"

I moved behind Castiel as I said "Does it really matter? I'm a delicacy to your kind in here...So I know there's only one thing you want to do with me."

"I can't deny that...so shall we get this over with?"

I could see Castiel tense up and ready himself for the fight, but with no weapon in his hands, it was guaranteed that he would lose. And if an angel got killed in Purgatory...Even I wasn't sure what would happen to him.

The distance to the shimmering blue portal was two or three yards only, and I could easily cover that in a few long strides. The Leviathan was probably twice that distance, so if the angel and I hurried, we might be able to make it...

"Ah, yes...I remember you now." I paused mid-planning to look back at the Leviathan. "You appeared in these mountains, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you forgotten already? You probably don't recognize me, since I looked different then...I believe I tried to eat your heart out?" I froze and my hand moved to my scar on my chest. "Oh, how surprised I was to find a human..."

The Leviathan turned, still rambling to himself, and I saw my opportunity. I grabbed the angel by the back of his long trench coat and yanked him backwards. The Leviathan turned and yelled just as I yanked the angel through the portal, and we disappeared into darkness.


	2. The Winchesters

I felt myself being rocked gently, and could hear soft murmuring, but in the fog of my sleep I couldn't make out any of the noises around me. I felt myself be laid down on something relatively soft, and the murmuring continued.

My head was pounding and I was extremely groggy, but I tried to push past the lethargy and focus on whoever was speaking. I recognized one of the voices as that of Castiel, the angel that helped me in Purgatory.

I opened my eyes and found my vision was as blurry as my hearing was dimmed. I blinked and it cleared up somewhat, and I could see that I was now inside of some house. A cabin, I guessed, from the look of things. I took hold of the couch I was on and tried to pull myself up, but several pairs of hands immediately pushed me back down.

I looked up to see Castiel standing behind two unfamiliar men, and I was immediately alarmed. Someone had covered me with a blanket and I now pulled it up to my chin and asked "Who are you?! Castiel, who are they!?"

"The Winchesters. Sam, and Dean." He motioned to either of them and I was slightly less alarmed. Only slightly though. "This is Devin, I...met her in Purgatory."

"Purgatory, huh?" I sat up slowly as Dean began speaking, and my head started to spin again. "Cas tells me you're a human and you were there for...what, 20 years?"

"Yes...I was transported there in 1993 on my 21st birthday...Where am I?"

"Oh, this is one of our safehouses. Cas just teleported here with you in his arms and didn't get the chance to say much before you woke up."

That must've been what the rocking was; Castiel had carried me from wherever we emerged all the way to...

"I mean, where _are_ we? City, state, what?"

"Whitefish, Montana. You want the zip code too?" I glared at Dean and the smile on his face dropped a bit. "Chances are, you probably came out in the same area of Maine that I did, in the 100-mile Wilderness." I had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded like some kind of forest or something. I suppose it was appropriate, since Purgatory was the Endless Forest.

"So, you teleported me 1,500 miles to bring me here to safety...Are you an idiot?" All three of them looked at me oddly as I shakily stood. "I know your intentions were good, but you barely had enough energy to teleport me while we were still in the Endless Forest! You're probably drained out right now!"

"Cas, what is she talking about?" Castiel looked discouraged as he relayed the events of our meeting and subsequent escape, and confirmed that he had used up most of his energy transporting me here. I barely listened, instead focusing all of my energy on staying upright and making my way to the kitchen.

I found there wasn't much in the fridge except beer and only snacks in the cabinets, so I slowly made my way back to where the Winchesters stood questioning Castiel. I was greeted by more bizarre looks as I openly asked "So, which one of you is going to take me to the nearest fast food place? I'm accepting of Taco Bell, Burger King, White Castle, or anywhere where I can get bacon."

Dean chuckled and said "I like her. Come on, we need to make a food run anyway."

I woozily followed Dean out the door and saw a black Impala sitting in the driveway and said "You know, I really do miss being back here...I miss cars, and not having to run everywhere...Especially if a Leviathan was trying to eat your heart out."

That made me briefly flash back to the Leviathan, Castiel had called him Dîck, and what he had said. Could he really have been the one..?

My hand must've moved to my injury, because Dean asked "You hurt or somethin?" I shook my head.

"Not exactly...When I first got to Purgatory, a Leviathan tried to kill me, but he was obviously unsuccessful. Sometimes the injury just gets a little...irritated."

"Well, Sam and I have a whole host of old wounds, so you're not the only one. Come on." I got in the passenger side of the car and Dean started it up, and my mind went into high-alert again.

I had to remind myself multiple times that it was just the car's engine making the noise before I could finally calm down. It helped to stare out the window at our surroundings, and I immediately noticed how different things were.

"I'm guessing we're in a small town...but it still looks so much different than what I remember..."

He looked at me briefly before asking "What do you remember? Before you disappeared, I mean."

I shrugged. "I lived in Ilchester, Maryland all my life and had an apartment there, it was my 21st birthday and my friends threw me a party. I go to the bathroom halfway through and the next thing I know, I wake up on the top of a mountain in Purgatory. I didn't know that of course, I only found out after the Leviathan tried to tear my heart out."

"Sounds like a pretty sucky way to go...And you really survived in there for 20 years? Hêll, I barely made it one."

"I had some help along the way. I found a friendly creature or two that taught me some things, like symbols to carve into the trees to hide myself. Like the ones on your cabin." He nodded. "Recently, I was teamed up with a vampire named Lenore. She helped me to find Castiel."

"Lenore?" I nodded. "I know her..."

"Yes, Castiel told me that you knew each other...and that you didn't have the heart to behead her, so he had to do it." Dean made a face as we pulled up to a Wendy's. I vaguely remembered the name from my time on Earth before.

"What do you want?"

I squinted looked at the large menu, my vision still blurry from waking up earlier.

"I'll have...A baconator, 10-piece chicken nuggets, large fries, a bacon-cheese potato, and two chocolate frosty's." Dean's eyes went wide. "And see if they can get extra bacon."

"I love my bacon too, but _dâmn_ you have an appetite." I shrugged.

"I can imagine you were pretty hungry after you got out of Purgatory...Now take that and multiply it times 20, and you get me. I'll pay you back as soon as I get a job."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Dean leaned out of the Impala window and recited my order, along with food for himself and Sam. When he came back in and we pulled up to the next window, he said "Knowing where you just were, we'll probably hang on to you for awhile, make sure nothing...weird happens."

"Weird? Like if I'm posses by something, because I'm almost absolutely sure you checked me while I was asleep."

"Maybe we did." Dean paid and started handing me the first bags of food. "Can't be too sure, even if you were with Cas..."

I sensed a note of resentment in his voice. "You sure looked glad to see him earlier...but not you sound not-so-sure."

"It's...we just had some trouble before we went into Purgatory...I guess going there didn't exactly help."

I could tell he was keeping something from me, but I didn't blame him. We didn't know each other at all, and here I was questioning every little thing about him. I sat back quietly in my seat as we left the Wendy's and headed back towards his cabin.

Sam and Castiel were still there when we arrived. Sam was sitting in front of some kind of contraption at the table, and Castiel was watching TV. It was of much better quality than the ones I remembered, but I could still recognize it.

"What's that?"

"What, this?" Sam pointed to his thing and I nodded. "Yeah, I forgot you haven't been here in awhile...It's a laptop, a little version of a computer."

"Oh...I remember something a little like that. They had prototypes for the military to use and stuff."

"How do you know?"

I sat beside Castiel and said "Oh, I can't reveal all my secrets now can I? What would be the fun in that?" In truth, I didn't _want_ to reveal everything to them yet. There were some things I knew they would be concerned about, and I just wasn't ready to delve into those things yet.

Hêll, I was hardly ready to be sitting here at all!

I noticed Castiel was watching cartoons, and I asked "Is TV a pretty new thing to you too?"

He nodded. "We don't have things like these in Heaven, and I have been gone for over a year, and have not been able to enjoy it."

"Well...what's your favorite thing to watch?" As we conversed, I dug into my food, literally having to prevent myself from tearing into it like an animal. It was so delicious!

"I find this quite enjoyable, as well as some of the police officer shows they have."

From the table by Sam, Dean called out "Why don't you ask him what his favorite thing to watch is?" He and Sam failed to hide their snickering that followed.

"Don't listen to those jerks...Dean's just mad he didn't get to jump out of Purgatory with a nice girl." I made a face in Dean's direction as I said that. "Just out of curiosity...what is he talking about?"

"I believe Dean is referring to the time I watched pornography on this television."

The angel...watched porn? That definitely wasn't what I was expecting.

"Well, you're here learning about humans, and I guess you'll need to learn about that too...I'll just say that participating in sêx is a lot better than watching it." I heard a gurgle and Castiel and I looked over at the table, where both Dean and Sam were nearly choking on their drinks. I knew it was because of what I said, but I couldn't resist asking "What's wrong, boys? Something I said?"

They shook their heads and I chuckled, reaching back into my food bag for one of my Frosty's. "You should try one of these Castiel...They're delicious."

"I...don't need to eat."

"Really?" He nodded and I shrugged. "Well, try it anyway. Just because you don't need to, doesn't mean you can't. Enjoy one of the finer points of being human."

I shook the cold, chocolatey treat in front of his face until he took it. I had to hold back a laugh though when he asked "Do I...eat it or drink it?"

"Either is fine. It will melt the longer you hold it though. Here." I gave him a spoon and watched his reaction as he ate a spoonful of the frozen chocolate Frosty. "Well?"

"I rather enjoy this." Castiel continued eating with a somewhat more joyful look on his face, and I felt satisfied.

He helped save me from Leviathan, after all. Showing him how to be more human could be my repayment, since I literally had nothing else to my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing outside looking at the night sky, when a chilly breeze forced me to go back inside the cabin. The TV was still on and Castiel was still watching, and the Winchester boys were not in the room. I sat beside Castiel again and he briefly looked away from the TV screen.

"Where are the Winchesters?"

"There are two beds in another room. If you wish to lay down here, I will move." I shook my head.

"Don't you sleep?"

"As with eating, I have no need to sleep."

"Do you just sit here and watch TV until they wake up?"

"Sometimes I go outside and watch the insects and the animals. I like flowers as well, but they do not bloom at night..." He sounded almost disappointed.

Something had to've happened to this angel, because I could tell immediately that this was not how angels were supposed to be. They were supposed to be in Heaven, for one.

"You seem...different than what I imagine an angel would be...Have you always been like this?" Castiel shook his head. "Could...you tell me?"

He sighed. "I was sent to keep watch over Dean and Sam, as they were the ones to facilitate the Apocalypse. Dean was meant to be the vessel of the archangel Michael, and Sam was meant to be the vessel of Lucifer." He paused and I gasped. I had no idea the Apocalypse had happened!

"Then...did the Apocalypse happen?"

"No. Dean refused Michael and Sam locked Lucifer and Michael away in Lucifer's Cage. Sam was brought back afterwards, but he went a full year before Dean summoned Death to retrieve Sam's soul."

"Death..? Like the reaper?" He nodded.

"There are many reapers, but Death is their leader and creator. After Sam's soul was brought back, I did some...regrettable things, and Sam was debilitated by his memories of Hêll. I took in those memories so that Sam could assist Dean in killing the Leviathan, and...my mind was damaged."

"I see...Is that why you've become so humane?" He nodded. "I can't say I can identify exactly with the memories you have...But I can definitely relate. Being in Purgatory..."

Even saying the name aloud, I shuddered violently, several memories jumping into my immediate vision. I pushed them back with the rest and tried to regain control of myself, and found that my old wound was hurting again.

He must've noticed, because he asked "Your lungs, you asked me to heal them..."

"Actually, the problem isn't really my lungs..." He looked at me questioningly. "What the Leviathan Dîck was talking about...do you remember?"

"He said you appeared in the mountains of Purgatory, and that he had tried to eat your heart out?"

"He wasn't lying." Castiel looked immediately alarmed. "That Leviathan had bit me and tried to eat my heart out in the most literal way. A quite compassionate werewolf cut his head off and helped me until I recovered. I only saw that werewolf a few times after that."

"If you were injured by a Leviathan, then there may not be much I can do for you...But you saved my life, so I will try. Lay down." I looked at him oddly as he moved to the end of the couch and motioned for me to lay.

"But...that means I have to take my shirt off..."

"I will...remain as modest as possible." I turned from him and took my jacket off, but paused when I reached for the hem of my shirt.

I'd been wearing the same thing for 20 years, which was rather disgusting now that I thought about it, and I could barely remember the last time anyone had seen that _much_ of me. I preferred not to remember, actually.

I eventually took my shirt and bra off, covering my breasts as best as I could with my hands. I laid back and rested my head on Castiel's lap, and could feel my face ignite.

"Will it hurt?"

He shook his head. "It shouldn't. Please remain still." He put his hands to me and an odd feeling emanated from his hands, but that odd feeling was almost immediately replaced by pain.

I screamed and Castiel removed his hands from me, and the door to the other room burst open with Dean and Sam coming through, guns drawn.

They immediately stopped and their eyes widened at the sight of Castiel and I, and an awkward silence filled the room. I sat up, but realized I couldn't put my bra or shirt back on because they were still watching. I was forced to sit there on the couch with my hands over my breasts as Dean and Sam struggled for words.

After a minute or so I got frustrated and called out "Look, stare if you will, but we weren't doing what you think. He was trying to heal a wound I got back in Purgatory."

"Okay...and what wound is this?"

"Come over here and I'll show you." Dean stepped forward looking apprehensive, with his gun still in his hand. "A Leviathan tried to eat my heart out when I first got to Purgatory, and the wound never healed itself right. Castiel was simply trying to fix it." One could easily see the scars across the left side of my chest, but Dean stepped even closer and I said "One more step, and I'll kick you somewhere you won't like it."

"Okay." He put his gun away and asked "So if he was really trying to heal you, why the scream?" I shrugged.

"It started to hurt." He looked at me oddly, then at Castiel.

"There is something preventing me from healing her properly...It is possible that it was because the wound was caused by Dîck Roman."

"Wait, wait, wait...Dîck was the one that attacked you?" I nodded.

"I didn't recognize him at first, because he took on the name and shape of whatever man he killed here on Earth. He remembered me though..." I shuddered again. "Look, are you two going to leave the room so I can get dressed again?"

"What, and leave Cas here to watch all by himself?" I glared and Dean chuckled as he went into the other room.

Sam was still a bit dumbstruck I think, and said "Did that _really_ just happen?"

"Unfortunately...Maybe you can counsel your brother on being a little more courteous to me?"

"Yeah...sure." He followed Dean and I dropped my hands, going for my clothes. I stopped though, and said aloud "Actually, I think I'm going to take a shower."

"I could...clean you up, if you wish." I turned to Castiel, and he averted his eyes. "I am able to, I mean..."

"Thanks, but I thin I'd rather take a shower. At least then I'll be able to bathe in water that isn't toxic to me. I wish I had some new clothes though..." I eyes Castiel. "Could you get those for me? I know it's not something you usually do..."

"I will be right back with your garments." He disappeared and I looked around, noting that he was really gone. "That's a handy little trick...I wish I could do that."

I went into the bathroom and stripped the rest of the way down and turned the hot water almost all the way up. It felt amazing on my skin, and burned away some of the tension and pain that was pulsating from my injury.

I heard the flap of feathery wings and the bathroom door opened, and Castiel entered with several bags.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted...So I got as much as I could."

I poked my head out from behind the curtain and said "Thank you...Perhaps you could help me pick something out? I'm not exactly familiar with what people are wearing this year..."

Castiel looked tense and said "I'm...not sure I am the best judge of such things...but if you insist..."

As he turned to go, I said "I'm just trying to help you become more human. A big part of being human is interacting comfortably with the opposite gender."

"I understand...I will be waiting out here when you need me." Castiel shut the bathroom door and I couldn't help but laugh. He was so awkward around me and even the Winchesters, it was kind-of adorable.


	3. Adjusting

Castiel had really gotten everything he could. Dresses, shirts, pants, hats, shoes, jewelry...I was amazed at how much it was, until I remembered he had supernatural strength, and could carry lord-knows how much.

I ended up wearing a short, tight blue dress with matching

wedge sandals, and a black hat, with a black cross pendant. I thought it went together very nicely.

Dean and Sam had come out of the bedroom at the same time I emerged from the bathroom, and they paused at the sight of me.

At least Sam had the courtesy to ask "Where...did all of that come from?"

Castiel, who was sitting at the table by the rest of the things he had gotten for me, said "I picked them out. Is it acceptable?" I hid my chuckle. He was using that boyishly naïve tone again, the one I suspected came from his bout of insanity some time ago.

Dean said with a chuckle "Oh, it's more than acceptable. I think you're finally learning one of the finer points of being a man Cas; appreciating the look of the ladies."

"Okay, okay, enough gawking...So he picked out a nice outfit, it's not a life changing matter."

"Well, if he really wanted, he..." Sam elbowed Dean and he stopped, but couldn't contain his laughter. Castiel looked confused and I almost couldn't contain mine. "Okay, on to business. Devin...Sam and I have decided to take on your case."

"You mean me getting dragged down to Purgatory?"

"Yeah, that. For you to be trapped there, it definitely wasn't an accident. Whoever did it had to've found a special spell, and they were probably one powerful mother. We figure the best place to start is the last place you were."

"So, my hometown...Ilchester, here we come...I'm _so_ looking forward to the day-and-a-half drive." I noticed Sam twitch at the mention of my hometown, which made me wonder if he'd ever been there before. "By the way Dean...If you guys happen to have access to another car, I'll gladly drive myself. I do still remember how."

"Well, if you don't object to grand theft auto, then we'll go get you one."

"I don't object. As a matter of fact, I'll even hot wire the car myself." He looked impressed, and this time I did let out a laugh. "I said I lived in Ilchester all my life; I never said I lived there quietly." I noticed Sam twitched a bit at the mention of my hometown, and I wondered if he had ever been there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After making a small stop in a nearby mall parking-lot, I was following the Winchesters down the highway in a 1972 Dodge Challenger. Even if it was stolen, at least they had a good taste in cars.

We drove fast and easy through Montana and South Dakota, always staying within a few car lengths of each other. I guess it was because Dean and Sam didn't want to take their eyes off me. Castiel would also flit between cars every so often, casually appearing and disappearing from the passenger seat.

When we are almost in Minnesota, after I had no idea how many hours of driving, we finally stopped in a town called Rochester. I was directed to follow them to the Super 8 motel, where we rented two separate rooms, only because I insisted.

I said it was either that or I was sleeping in the car, because I wasn't sharing the bed with one of them. Dean seemed particularly disappointed by this fact, which both Sam and I laughed at.

We got settled in our rooms, were were right across the hall from each other, and I took the opportunity to look through some of the other things Castiel had brought me. I couldn't stop myself from giggling at some of the things and how outlandish they were, like a burgundy lace lingerie set.

"Oh, what the hêll." I stripped down and tried the set on, surprised that it pretty much fit. The bra was a bit small, but I still smiled and felt nice when I looked in the long bathroom mirror. "I miss this stuff..."

I really missed it. Being able to try on clothes and throw them away and get new ones and just...be a girl. I really missed it. It'd been so long since I was on Earth, that I really started to forget what being a woman was like. I was forced to be nothing but a stealthy warrior the last two decades, always having to watch my back and keep myself alive.

I couldn't remember the last time I just...relaxed.

I jumped on the big Queen size bed and almost lost it. The bed was so soft compared to the dirt and rocks I'd called my resting places, I almost fell asleep right there.

I buried my face in a pillow and squealed, and heard some _ah-hem_ behind me.

I quickly rolled over, reaching for my knife I'd set on the bedside table, and Castiel held up his hands in defense. I quickly put it back down and said "I see you haven't learn human manners yet...We find it polite if others knock before entering our rooms."

"Forgive me, I didn't realize you were so...engaged." I sat up and put the pillow back in place.

"It's okay...I was just enjoying having a soft bed to lay on and some nice clothes to wear. I wanted to ask you about that...where did you get these clothes?"

"There was a woman at the store that seemed eager to assist me...She was rather red in the face as you are now." I realized I was blushing, and that he didn't know what it meant. The woman he was talking about probably gave him free stuff because she liked him.

"Oh...I was just wondering, because I know you aren't exactly proficient in women's apparel. But thank you again. I don't know what I'd do if I had to stay in those same clothes..."

I thought about how many times, too many to count, that I'd bled on those very clothes, and I shuddered. The horror quickly passed and I stood up and asked "Why did you come in anyway? I can't imagine it's for the show."

"Dean and Sam thought it would be less suspicious if I checked in on you, and they also requested that I stay in here for the night. They find it...uncomfortable that I sometimes watch them while they sleep." I raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it. He was weird, I already knew that.

"It's okay, I can't imagine you have much else to do, since you never sleep. Here, you sit while I get dressed and then we'll go out."

"Where?"

"You'll see." I took an outfit I picked out into the bathroom with me, just some jeans and a long shirt, and quickly changed. When I exited, Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking rather distant. "You okay?"

He looked slowly at me and said "Yes, I'm fine. Where are we going?"

"Well, you need the human experience, and you're not going to get it sitting inside one little room every day. We're going to go interact." Castiel stood and I pulled him along, and we exited the room to see Sam in the hallway.

He spared no time asking "Where are you two going?"

"Well, I'm going into town to catch up on a few things, and Castiel thought it best to keep watch on me. Didn't you?" He simply nodded. "I have a cell phone Dean gave me in case anything happens, okay?"

"Sure..."

I pulled Castiel down the long walkway and down the stairs to where my (stolen) car waited. We both got in and I started it up, having to take a moment to calm myself before actually pulling out of the parking lot.

"Is this a wise idea? You have an existing injury..."

"I've had an existing injury for twenty years...I'll survive." It did irritate me though, as it had since he tried to heal it the day before. "I just spent so long over...there, that I can't stand to be in that small room for too long. It brings back memories..."

"That must have been terrible for you. To be trapped in Purgatory for so long, and to have everything hunting you...I can imagine it was similar to how many things hunted Dean and I."

"I suppose...Would you like to get something to eat?" He shook his head, then paused.

"More of...whatever you gave me yesterday." I chuckled; the angel was already hooked on sweet treats. "I usually do not eat human food unless it is required of me."

"What about your vessel?" He looked confused. "Doesn't the physical body you're in get hungry?"

"I suppose so...But with me contained in this body, there is no need to eat. During our journey to stop the Apocalypse, when we came upon the horseman Famine, that did present a problem though."

"Then maybe you should feed your vessel more. I can't imagine that guy feels very pleasant in there with no nourishment."

I pulled up to a Wendy's, while noticing that there were a lot of other fast-food restaurants nearby, and we exited. I extracted some money from my pocket, which I had again borrowed from Dean, as we entered.

"Why don't you go sit down, and I'll buy you more of those chocolate treats? Is there anything else you'd like to try?"

"Whatever you think is appropriate. I suppose I have been rather neglectful of my vessel..." I went up to the counter and ordered four chocolate Frosty's, along with a bacon-cheese potato and fries for me. I couldn't get past how good the food had gotten here over the years, especially the fries.

I grabbed two straws for our Frosty's as the order was piled on a tray and took it to the table Castiel had chosen. It was a small booth near the back, and upon approach he said "I'm still rather uncomfortable in crowded places."

I looked around and noticed maybe 8 other people inside the restaurant, but I supposed that was still more people than he was used to dealing with on a daily basis. I sat down and ate my food while he sipped at his first Frosty greedily, and laughed when he stopped to rub his temples.

"This head pain...does it always happen?"

"Only when you try to eat something cold very fast. That's one of the not-so-pleasant human things."

"This food, this cold beverage...Why are you doing this? Teaching me to be more like a human?" I stopped and looked up at him from my food. "I have accompanied Dean and Sam much longer, and they have not put as much effort into showing me as you have in just under two days."

"I suppose...it's because I don't have anything else to offer you. You saved my life in Purgatory, and this is the only way I can think of to repay you."

"But you saved my life as well, when you hid me from the monsters and when you pulled me through the portal back to this world. I am not sure how to repay you for your kindness either, so if there is anything you wish me to do..."

I thought back. "Is that why you got me all these nice things, and why you've been listening to me?" He nodded. "I thought you were the angel with the free will? You don't need to do what I say..."

"I am simply...trying to pay my debt to you. The only humans to have helped me before you were the Winchesters, and so I do not have experience in saying thanks to people."

What was _with_ this angel?! He wasn't quite like anyone I'd met before, human or otherwise. It was _very_ interesting.

"Well, we've saved each other's lives and are now helping each other become used to the human world. I think we're even. Friends?"

"Yes, friends."

The cell phone that Dean gave me began ringing then, and I wasn't surprised to hear it had 'Paradise City' as the ringtone.

I answered and said in a sing-song voice "Take me down to the Paradise City...Nice ringtone by the way."

"Glad you seem to like it. Where'd you and Cas run off to? We're gonna need everyone here when we leave again in the morning."

"We're almost done...Your angel buddy is starting on his third chocolate Frosty. You should really feed him more."

"Yeah yeah, just get here before dark or Sam and I will come looking."

"Hey, no need to be hostile. I haven't been here in two decades, remember? I'm just trying to get a feel for things. We'll be back soon." I hung up and looked down at my food, deciding to just throw the rest of it away.

When I got back to the table Castiel asked me "I was thinking of how you asked me to help you before...to heal you. You may need to go to a human doctor to see what is actually wrong, but I should be able to heal you properly after that."

"That sounds good, except I can't go to a regular doctor. Before I disappeared..." I briefly considered telling the angel who I really was, but then the Winchester brothers would undoubtedly ask about it. "...Before I disappeared, I was a rather notable person, and giving my real name would alert the authorities to where I was."

"I am sure they will have a solution if you alert them to the situation. Let us go now." We stood and left the restaurant and I drove us back to the motel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another long drive, though thankfully not as long as the last one, we arrived in Ilchester around 8pm. This small town looked almost exactly the same as when I left it, except for a few minor differences. There were more people, and a few more modern buildings. The rest of it was exactly as I remembered, and I ended up leading Dean and Sam to the nearest motel, which was only 10 minutes up the road in Ellicott City.

There was only one room left, with two double beds, and all four of us were forced to share it. That didn't matter much, because Castiel never slept, and I still hadn't slept since I came back from Purgatory. I was too afraid to go to sleep.

We settled into the small room with about as much ease as I expected, which was almost none. Dean and Sam refused to share a bed, and I refused to sleep in the same bed as either of them, so I simply resolved to stay awake another night.

"Come on, seriously, how many nights do you think you can stay awake before your body shuts down?"

I shrugged at Sam. "I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you because we're not that acquainted, and I'm not sleeping in the same bed as Dean because I have too much respect for myself." Dean actually looked surprised at this. "What? Even in two days, I've heard about how you are."

"Well, if you're so put off by the idea, why even stay in the same room?!"

"Because this is literally the only place to stay in the entire city. I should know, I'm from here, remember?" A weird look passed between the brothers that I recognized as having been on Sam's face back in Montana when I mentioned Ilchester. They both looked like they knew something was up now, and I was getting frustrated. "Okay, what's going on guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I mention Ilchester, you guys get this funny look on your faces like you know something is up with that place. What is it?"

"Nothing, honestly...We just worked a case near here before." I nodded slowly.

"Right...Castiel?" He appeared behind me, having been over at the windows, looking out at the small town. "Do you know what happened here that they won't tell me?"

"Two prominent events happened here...The most recent was the release of Lucifer from his cage in Hêll, in the convent at the edge of town."

I spun to face him, then back at the Winchesters. "And you didn't feel that was important enough to tell me? What if there's some residual effect of that?"

Sam said "There shouldn't be, since we already locked Lucifer back up."

"So...there's no way to reopen his cage in that convent?" They shook their heads. "Okay, that's...good, I guess. What about that other thing?"

"Well, back in 1972, the demon Azazel possessed the priest and killed all 8 of the nuns that lived there. We hear it was some kind of sacrifice so he could talk to Lucifer, since that's the place where Lucifer's Cage was going to open."

"Well, isn't that just pleasant...Wait a minute..." 1972?

I was born in 1972. In Ilchester. That couldn't be a coincidence...Could it?

Dean waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped back to reality and nearly shouted out "I know where to go!"

"That's fantastic, now would you mind elaborating on it for us?"

"We have to go to the hospital...To find out about my family." They looked confused and I groaned, yelling out "Am I really the only one that put this together?! Azazel killed 8 nuns back in 1972. Was it coincidence that I happened to be born right after that happened, and then get sent to Purgatory two decades later? I don't think so."

"You know Dean..." Sam turned to his brother. "Devin might be right."

"Okay, so the creepy Purgatory girl is right. Where the hêll are we supposed to start?!"

"How about with my last name. It's Blair. And my birthday was the very next day after all those nuns were slaughtered. That enough information for you?"

"Yeah, yeah...Come on." I shook my head. "Oh, what now? Don't tell me you're afraid to find out something about your dear old folks."

"I didn't know my real 'dear old folks' so you can just cut the bullcrâp, Dean. You go find out what you need to, but I'm staying here. I didn't get involved with my real parents in the last 41 years, and I don't intend to do it now."

"Fine."

He and Sam gathered up some things before heading out the door with a slam. I plopped down on one of the beds but was unable to rest, mainly because of Castiel sitting down and asking "Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"Which truth? That my adoptive dad was a government agent and a hunter, and that's why I can't go with them? The truth that I don't...that I _can't_ trust them, because I know how hunters are? The truth that I'm afraid to go to sleep at night because I might dream of the things I've done? I can't tell them these things!"

"How are they going to learn to trust you if you keep things from them?" I sat up and stared at the angel. How would he know of such things? "I learned that keeping secrets from the Winchesters is not a wise idea...I was their friend once, their brother, but I kept my search for Purgatory a secret from them, and it shattered our relationship...I fear you keeping secrets about yourself will have the same result."

I couldn't deny that he was right. I knew it wasn't a good idea to keep secrets from them when they were only trying to help me, but...it was so _ingrained_ in my brain not to trust people...

Not only did I spend the last 20 years learning that I could only trust myself, but even before that, I could never rely on anyone besides myself, no thanks to my adoptive parents. I rubbed at my temples to try to make the memories go away, but it didn't really help.

"Will Sam and Dean find anything?" I shook my head.

"With James, you can be sure there won't be anything in the local records about me. He worked for Homeland Security and probably had a whole unit set up just to look for me."

"What about Susan?" I wasn't surprised to hear the angel knee my adoptive mother's name. He probably plucked it out of my mind or something.

"She worked for the FBI. I don't know if you can relate, but imagine never being able to leave your house, because both your parents were psychotically paranoid and thought someone was going to kidnap you. I guess they were right, since someone sent me off to Purgatory and all."

"The rule in Heaven...it used to be very strict. It isn't now, because Michael is trapped in Hêll and the other archangels are dead, and chaos has ensued. But I think I can imagine nonetheless." I scoffed and laid back down.

"Lay down Castiel." He looked at me oddly and I pulled him down on the bed, to stare at the ceiling with me. "Do you really think there's a connection between me and what Azazel did in that convent?"

"I...don't know. I have no knowledge of you, and it is very hard for me to read you." I knew he could read minds! "If there is a connection, it is undoubtedly not a good one. Azazel was one of Lucifer's most powerful demons, and terror followed him everywhere he went. It has not stopped since the Winchesters killed him."

That was just...fantastic. Not only does a demon slaughter a bunch of nuns right around the time I was born, but it could have affected me and got me sent to Purgatory. that, and the actions of that demon were now causing me trouble, years after he was dead.

I was honestly now starting to miss that one-aim lifestyle I had back in the Endless Forest.


	4. Revelations

"I'm going to the convent." Dean and Sam looked at me like I was crazy. I had already told Castiel and he was ahead, making sure nobody was there.

"Are you insane?! You do remember what happened there, right?"

"Yeah, which is exactly why I _have_ to go. I know for a fact you didn't find anything out about me and my family except where we lived, so the next best place to go is the convent."

"Wait, wait, wait...Are you saying you _knew_ we wouldn't find anything? Me and Sam risked getting caught again for nothing?!"

"Don't sound so surprised...It wouldn't have mattered, because you wouldn't have believed me anyway." Dean looked pissed, but he had to know I was right. No matter what I would've said, he would've been adamant on looking for my information anyway. "If you really want information on me, I suggest you go find a buddy in the FBI or Homeland Security."

"Why? You a wanted fugitive?" I shook my head.

"My adoptive parents were federal agents, that's why you didn't find anything in the public records office. They were also hunters, which is why you didn't find anything at our old house." Dean looked shocked, confirming my suspicions that he and Sam had visit my old house to search for more information. "That's also why I couldn't go there with you."

"Because if a security camera got a shot of your face, the feds would've been on our âsses again."

"Exactly. But this is like kidnapping the President to my parents, so if they would catch a hint of where I was, it'd be like the Apocalypse all over again for you two. I could also guarantee they wouldn't arrest you."

"What would they do, shoot us?" When I didn't laugh, Dean's smirk faltered. "Okay, but it's been 20 years. Don't you think they would've stopped searching by now?"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We entered the convent very slowly, the Winchester boys extremely wary that something was going to jump out at them. I headed right on in, partly because I was getting impatient, and partly because I wanted to get it over with. I wanted to get out of the creepy, half-ruined convent as fast as humanly possible, but I knew we had to do a thorough search first.

"Where did the murder and all the 'Lucifer' stuff happen? It'd be best to check there first."

"In the main hall. It's this way." I followed the two through some hallways and we came upon the double doors of the main prayer hall, or what was left of it. "I'm surprised there's any of it still left."

Most of the roof and half of the pews were missing, probably vaporized when Lucifer exited his cage. There were some blood stains on the floor, but I didn't need to ask about those. Castiel had already told me about how Sam killed Lilith and that was what released Lucifer.

The altar was still in one piece, surprisingly, and a weird vibe emanated from it.

"Am I just crazy...or does being in here feel...weird?"

"Well, Lucifer did pop up outta the floor like a whack-a-mole, so it's not like it'll fell normal."

"We can do without the sarcasm, Dean." Sam laughed at Dean and I's exchange, and I went up to the altar to examine it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" _Devin smirked at Castiel's hesitance._

"I'm just examining this big old rock, it's not like anything's gonna..."

_At Devin's touch, the altar split in two and the ground beneath their feet started to shake. Dean and Sam had brief flashbacks of when Lucifer arose, and were immediately convinced it was happening again. They moved towards the doors but they were already shut and locked by some invisible force._

_The ground stopped rumbling and Dean and Sam turned to face Devin, who stared at them with glowing white eyes. There were radiating something like angelic light, but gave the Winchesters and Castiel only feelings of fear._

_Castiel stepped forward and Dean attempted to stop him, but he ignored him, and asked_ "Devin, are you alright?"

_In an all too familiar voice that was not Devin's, her vessel answered_ "I feel fantastic Castiel, thanks for asking. Though, it's not very surprising to see you back. Dad did have a penchant for picking favorites."

_All three men were shocked to hear the voice of Lucifer coming from Devin's mouth. Devin\Lucifer stepped down off the altar with a smile on his\her face, prompting Dean and Sam to raise their weapons in defense._

"Oh boys, don't be so stupid. I'm not truly here, I'm simply...speaking through this vessel. A very special one it is indeed."

"What are you talking about? I thought Sam was your vessel." _Devin\Lucifer smirked._

"Oh, he is, but this woman...I would be surprised if you knew what I was talking about. She is something you've never encountered before." _Now Dean scoffed, not believing Lucifer's words._

"I was locked up in Purgatory, I think I've seen every kind of monster there is. What could she possibly be?"

"Think Cambion, but just a smidge different. Heck, I didn't even know until I just took over her body!" _Devin\Lucifer laughs, making the Winchester brothers feel extremely uncomfortable. Castiel steps forward but is immediately stopped by Lucifer's power._ "Just because I'm only speaking through this body doesn't mean I don't have power, brother. Watch your actions, or I'll send you right back to Heaven again."

"Lucifer, you must release this woman...I beg you to leave her body now." _Dean and Sam thought Castiel was insane, trying to plead with Lucifer as he was._ "Even you know you cannot stay in her permanently."

"That is true, but I think I'll enjoy the few minutes I have here. She is my blood, after all. And yours."

_Simultaneously, both Winchester boys shouted_ "WHAT!?" _and Castiel launched himself at Devin's form. He put his hand to her head and pushed Lucifer out, but in doing do briefly saw into Devin's mind, and was blown backward by the force of what he had seen._

_Castiel remained still where he was and the Winchesters were not sure of what they were to do. They were hardly sure of what they had seen or heard._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Devin's PointOfView)**

"Hey, wake up!" My head bobbed as Dean pushed me, and I quickly swatted his hands away. "Well, it's nice to see you're okay. You wanna tell us what the hêll just happened? How did Lucifer just possess you?!"

"What..?" I thought I'd blacked out, but upon looking back into my memories, I found Dean was right. I looked behind me and saw the stone altar cracked in half, and quickly scrambled away from its remains. "I...I don't know how he possessed me...I just touched that _thing_ and lost control."

I didn't say that it felt like I was ripped out of my own body, or that trying to remember what Lucifer did while in my body felt like looking into the hottest fire.

What he did..? "Oh my God, Castiel!" I pushed Dean out of the way and I scrambled over to Castiel's still body. Sam was trying to bring him around, but it wasn't working. "Oh God, I did this to him!?"

"It wasn't you Devin, it was Lucifer...But I don't know _how_ he did it if he's still locked in that cage..."

"Does it matter? Can you fix Castiel?!" Sam shrugged and I nearly screamed at Castiel. "Come on, why can't you wake up..? Come on!" I shook him and slapped his face, but he still didn't move. "Wake up!" I grabbed his head and screamed, and heard the gasp of his ragged breath.

Castiel's eyes opened and he took in several more ragged breaths, and I immediately began to cry. I was so happy, I hugged his head and Dean and Sam just watched as I cried joyously.

Castiel went to sit up and I released him, and after a few moments he asked "What happened?"

I didn't know what to say, and I noted to myself to thank Sam later for saying "Devin, she...healed you." I looked down at my hands in awe, wondering if I could really do something like that. I then remembered again what Lucifer had said while he was in my body, and I knew it was frighteningly real what I had done.

Castiel stood and helped me to my feet, and he said "Thank you for saving my life again."

I just stared between him and the Winchesters, unaware what I should do. I could barely even speak, only being able to say "I'm a..."

And then the ground met my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_Each of the three men rushed forward to help Devin, and it was Castiel to catch her before she fell. Devin had fainted from pure shock, and with her lack of sleep, there would be no waking her up until she was ready to wake up._

_Dean openly said_ "Okay, did that **really** just happen? **Really!?"** _He was not the only one unable to understand the situation. Sam and Castiel were equally confused._

_Sam said_ "Okay, before we take **anything** Lucifer had to say seriously...We should check out Devin's birth parents."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't know their names or anything!"

"But there's someone who does...Her adoptive parents."

_Deans eyes widened and he thought his brother to be insane._

"Are you nuts? Both of them are federal agents. We've been hunted by the feds for years, and you just wanna walk right up to their door?!"

"Can you think of anything better? Devin said they were hunters too, so chances are, they probably already know about us. If we show up, they're gonna know it's for a supernatural reason."

"So? If we don't show up with their little girl, they might arrest us anyway."

"Is there anything else we can do?" _Dean could not come up with an answer, so he simply turned and exited the broken remains of the convent._

_Sam turned back to Castiel with a sigh, seeing that Castiel had already hoisted Devin into his arms. Sam took money from his pocket and put it in Castiel's pocket, then told the angel_ "Take her the Americana Hotel in Washington, DC. Get a room with two beds for two nights, and wait for me and Dean to get there. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I believe I can." _The angel took a strong hold of Devin and teleported away from the convent._

_Upon his arrival at the hotel Sam specified, Castiel went into the office and was greeted with an indifferent clerk._

"You and your...lady friend want a room?"

"Yes, please. I'm supposed to get a room with two beds. For two nights."

"$200." _Castiel removed some of the money Sam had given him and he was handed a room key. The angel then left the office and teleported to the room, immediately laying Devin down on top of the covers._

_He retrieved the cell phone he took to carrying in his pocket and called Dean._

"Did you get to that hotel okay?"

"Yes. It is loathsome here, why did Sam send me here?" _Even Castiel could tell the room was in a worse condition than what should have been allowed._ "Devin has not waken up."

"Sam and I will think of something...Look, it'll take us an hour to drive up there, so don't get into any trouble, okay?" _Dean hung up and Castiel was left with nothing but an unconscious Devin and the faint smell of cleaning solution._

_He did not know what to do with himself, and so simply sat and waited to see if Devin would wake up. She did not move while she slumbered because, unbeknownst to Castiel, she was not within her body while it slumbered._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Devin's PointOfView)**

All I could see at first was the bright orange light of fire. There seemed to be a solid wall of it in every direction, even on the floor, but I somehow remained unburned.

I was not alone where I was. Three others were inside the fireball with me. One was a man, practically a boy, laying crumpled on the floor. The other two I recognized as angels, but the fact disturbed me. I wasn't supposed to be able to see angels; they were supposed to be able to kill humans with their very sight.

"Who are you?! Where in the Hêll am I?" One of the winged creatures laughed and clapped.

"Hêll indeed, young I shouldn't say young...You're about to turn 41, right?" I took a step back from him. I immediately recognized that voice as having been the one that possessed me. "Why, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"The ghost of an angel, maybe. Why am I here, how can I see you?"

The other angel mumbled something and Lucifer laughed. "Don't mind him, he's sour that a couple of mere humans managed to trap him here with me."

"That's...Michael?" The angel turned to look at me but briefly, then went back to sulking. "If you're here and he's here...I'm in your cage!?" Lucifer smiled. "HOW?!"

"I pulled you in, of course. I have a very strong connection with you, since we are of the same blood." My eyes widened and I took another step back, coming even closer to the wall of fire that I knew was Lucifer's Cage.

Michael turned and said "Why did you not tell me of this? Why not try to tell Father?"

"Oh please, you know he probably knows anyway." Lucifer turned from Michael back to me. "But you, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Was he really serious? "How am I _doing?!_ You just dragged me down to your cage and told me I'm your demon spawn, and you ask me how I'm _doing?"_ He couldn't be serious!

"Actually, it's half-angel darling. Though there is one half-demon that was supposed to be my Antichrist, but he has since...disappeared. Those Winchester boys..."

Lucifer's reference to the Winchesters briefly reminded me of my time on Earth, and the long decades before that in Purgatory.

"Was it you?" Lucifer actually looked confused. "Was it you that sent me to Purgatory on my 21st birthday?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know you existed! I had no idea you were alive until I possessed you in the remains of that convent. Which reminds me...you wouldn't happen to know who your mother is, would you? I don't particularly remember shacking up with anyone in 1972, considering I was here."

I couldn't believe he didn't know. He was freaking Lucifer! he was supposed to know more than anything after God! Either that, or he was doing an excellent job of acting surprised.

"1972 was the year Azazel discovered the entrance to your cage was in that convent and slaughtered the whole group of nuns living there."

"Oh yes, that incident...That was a jolly lot of fun, wasn't it? Azazel did a very good job of finding Sam Winchester after that."

"Yeah, your 'true vessel', save the speech...What did you do in that convent? Something happened that...I don't know, caused me to be like _this."_

"Well, I did manage to possess the body of a particularly attractive young nun...She was definitely a feisty one, kept fighting me for control."

That struck a chord in my mind. "I thought Azazel killed all of the nuns."

"The others, yes, but I needed a live body to speak through, and so he severely injured her...Oh, I see. You think that when I possessed that young nun, that I left a little something behind? A little something that happened to grow into you?"

My eyes widened again. "Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking...Isn't that the same thing a demon did to that half-breed demon's mother?" I didn't know how I knew to say that, it just came pouring out. "Didn't a demon possess a virgin woman and she got pregnant?"

"True...Though for me to do it accidentally...Oh well, I must've just had a slip up."

"A _slip up? __**Seriously!?"**_ I was ready to hit him, an angel, when I was suddenly buzzed away from the cage.

My eyes snapped open and I found myself face-to-face with Castiel and the Winchester brothers. Concern was evident on all three faces, and they looked desperate for answers.

The only answer I had to give them was "I'm...Lucifer's daughter."


	5. Insanity

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_All Devin could do was sit cross-legged on one of the hotel beds and stare blankly at the wall. She hadn't moved or said anything since she awoke from her slumber, and that had been two full days beforehand. Sam Winchester was forced to rent another room in the shoddy hotel, and Dean remained in that room with Devin to keep watch over her. Castiel took over this duty while Dean slept, but it seemed useless._

_On the third day, both Sam and Dean were tired of remaining inactive, and so resolved to go speak to Devin's adoptive parents, James and Susan Blair. A debate came up however, when Sam pointed out that Devin couldn't be left alone._

_Dean scoffed._ "She's practically catatonic, she'll be fine. Besides, we can leave Cas here with her." _They looked over to see Castiel sitting on the bed beside Devin, watching television. Sam thought it to be a bad idea._

"Castiel's not exactly sane himself, you know...What good is gonna come of leaving two insane angels alone in a room together? If something attacks them while we're gone, you have no idea what could happen."

"I know Cas is a lot more sane than when he went into Purgatory, and that talking to these people is our best shot of finding what the hêll is going on here. We can't drag a half-comatose chic around with us, because people are gonna notice, and that's exactly what we don't want." _Dean turned from his brother and went to Castiel. The angel looked up and Dean said_ "We're going to see her parents. Think you can handle staying here by yourself for awhile?"

"Yes. Devin's catatonia should not be a problem, nor any demons that may try to attack."

_Dean turned back to Sam and exclaimed_ "See? No problem! Now let's go." _Sam reluctantly left with his brother, off to an address he and Dean had found where hopefully Mr. and Mrs. Blair would be._

_It was only a 10 minute drive over a bride into the heart of Washington, and to the Blairs' apartment building in Washington Circle Park. It was a very upscale building, and there was a very nice hotel right across the street. Upon seeing this, Dean cynically asked_ "Why can't we ever stay in a place like that?"

"Because we're dirt poor and we've been hunted by three different federal agencies, that's why. Come on."

_Dean and Sam hurriedly parked in the apartment building lot and took the elevator up to the third floor. There, in the last apartment down the hall, was the address Devin's adoptive parents had given the Ilchester post office to forward mail to. Dean knocked on the door several times and scuffling could be heard just behind the polished wood surface._

_The door opened to reveal a statuesque woman of 59, though due to graceful aging and a very healthy lifestyle, she didn't appear to be older than 40 or so. This was Susan Blair. She recognized the Winchester brothers immediately._

"Sam, Dean, please...come in." _The brothers, though confused that this stranger of a woman knew them, entered anyway, They were soon greeted by James Blair, a man of 60 that had seen his share of troubles in his short lifetime._ "This is my husband, James."

"We know. But how do you know us?" Both of the Blairs chuckled.

"We work for the feds and you've technically been dead three times now. I think we're more acquainted than you know. Mind telling us why you're here in DC? It's a bit dangerous for you, isn't it?"

"You have no idea...Look, did you have an adoptive daughter named Devin?" _Both Susan and James' eyes widened in shock; they hadn't heard their adoptive daughter's name in over a decade, since they were forced to stop the hunt for her and whatever had taken her._

"Yes, but...how did you know that? We made sure to keep any records of her out of the public eye."

"We were given some...information from a reliable source." _Dean looked up at his younger brother with disdain. The lie wasn't very believable in his opinion._ "Did you ever find out anything about what happened to her?"

"No...There were no signs of a demon, a ghost, a werewolf, a vampire, a shapeshifter, or anything else we could think of. We had nothing to go on, and hunted for years...but we had to give up. Both our respective bosses were really noticing our 'extended absences.'"

"You mean hunting trips?" _Susan nodded._ "Well, do you know why anyone would have wanted to possibly harm or kidnap your daughter?"

_James interrupted and said_ "We're not novices. We've been in this game a lot longer than you have. We know every thing to look for and every thing to ask. We searched and hunted and killed things for dâmn near ten years and found **nothing.** No creature we found knew anything about her disappearance, and believe me, I know how to make those creatures talk."

_Susan sighed; she knew when James got to thinking about their daughter, he would be in a bad mood for days._ "I'm sorry boys...We just don't know any more than you do at this point."

_Dean spoke up and said_ "Oh, I think we know **quite** a bit more about your daughter than you do. We know she's alive, for one."

_James and Susan nearly shouted_ "What?!"

"And we know she's not completely human, either."

_Susan nearly went hysterical._ "What!? What do you mean my baby's not human?! I raised her for 20 years and I'm pretty sure I would know if she wasn't human...Do you know where she is? Can we see her!?"

"First you have to help us, and then we'll take you to her." _Susan nodded hesitantly and James said nothing._ "We need to know who her birth parents were. We think it might be...helpful in figuring out what's wrong with her."

"Sure, come right this way." _James watched as his wife led the Winchester boys through their lavish apartment. They went to the bigger of the two bedrooms, which Susan had wanted to set aside for Devin when they moved in._ "I set this bedroom aside for Devin when we moved in, in case she ever came back..."

_The room was fully furnished with a brand-new television, a king-size bed, dressers, and had a walk-through closet that led to a private bathroom. In one of the dresser drawers was the series of files the Blairs had accumulated on their adoptive daughter. Susan retrieved one and handed it to Sam and said_ "That's all we have on her mother."

_Sam read that Devin was born in an ambulance near Ilchester that was on the way to the hospital, but the mother had died before the ambulance arrived. He quickly skimmed the rest of the page and one word jumped out at him. __**Nun.**_

"Devin's mother...was a _nun?"_

_Susan nodded._ "After that terrible massacre at the local convent, the pastor had called the police and EMTs discovered the head nun was still alive, but just barely. While on the way to the hospital she just pushed out a little baby girl and died almost immediately. Everyone was baffled."

_Dean sarcastically said_ "Well, I guess that nun wasn't as innocent as she seemed."

_Susan scowled darkly at him and said_ "When my husband and I adopted Devin, we conducted a séance to contact her spirit and she told us she'd never been with a man before, and had never been pregnant before that day. She was so out of it then, her spirit didn't even remember giving birth."

_Dean opened his mouth to retort, but Sam stopped him. They didn't need an argument brewing, and end up getting arrested._ "Thank you Susan...But don't you think that could've helped to find your daughter?"

_She shook her head._ "We tested Devin when we got her to see if she was any kind of supernatural creature, but she was human. We kept testing her every so often, and that was admittedly one of the reasons she moved out...She couldn't handle it."

"Wait...so she knew about her birth mother?"

"Oh, no, no , no...My husband and I didn't have the heart to tell her. We just told her the tests were a part of being a hunter, that since our lives were in danger so often, we had to make sure nothing happened to each other."

_Dean butted back in._ "That's no way for her to live her life. Maybe if you would've been truthful with her from the start, she wouldn't have been snatched up and sent to Purgatory for the last 20 years."

"Purgatory..? That place is real? My baby was in Purgatory?!" _Susan started to panic and James entered the bedroom._

_He turned to the Winchesters and said_ "I think it's time for you to go."

"No!" _He stared at his wife, surprised by her loud refusal._ "If they're leaving, so am I! I'm not gonna just let this opportunity to see my baby again slip away from me...I _have_ to see her James...Don't you want to see her too?"

"Of course I do...But they said she isn't human, remember?"

"I don't care! You can stay here for all I care, I'm going to see her." _Susan stormed from the room, and Dean and Sam knew nothing to do but simply stare after her._

_James groaned and said to them_ "You don't have a choice by this point. We have to go see her, or she'll restart the nationwide hunt for you two. Is Devin nearby?"

"10 minutes down the road in a hotel."

"You left her alone?!" _James was panicked until he saw Sam shake his head._ "Who's she with?"

"You'll...have to see when you get there. Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was only shortly after the Winchesters left that Castiel left as well. Devin had not eaten since her possession by Lucifer, and he knew she needed to eat. Before he transported himself to the nearest fast food restaurant, Castiel said to Devin_ "I'll retrieve you some food, please don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

_She did nothing but look up at him, which could be seen as a hopeful sign. He teleported away and was gone not more than ten minutes, and when he returned, Devin was not where she had been. Castiel sensed her presence in the bathroom and went there, remembering to knock as she had told him._

_Devin opened the door and was dressed in something very different then when Castiel had left. She now wore a red halter dress and red heels, and wore red jewelry as well. She did not speak to Castiel, only look at him briefly as she took her place upon the bed again. Castiel sat down the bag of food he had brought for her and went to her side, but did not know what to do._

_He had tried to heal her already, but it was something in her mind that was causing so much harm, and Castiel could not heal that. Yes, he had taken away Sam's painful memories, but that had caused him to go insane. If he were to try to take away Devin's painful memories, of her 20 years in hêll, even he knew he would not be able to stand it._

"Devin? Can you hear me?" _From the spot at the wall she had spent two days staring at, her yes moved to Castiel's face beside her._ "So you can hear me...That's good..." _He scrambled for something to do next, fearing Devin would remain catatonic if he did not keep her attention._ "Are you alright?"

_Devin shook her head, still silent._

"Is there anything you need, anything to make you...feel better?" _Castiel was trying his best to be compassionate towards Devin, but as an angel, it was hard for him to have human emotions. He had them with Dean, because they had been like family, but it was hard now for him to express himself the same way with Devin now._

_Again, Devin shook her head, but this time she opened her mouth to speak._

"There's nothing you can do...Nothing anyone can do." _She suddenly stood, surprising Castiel._ "I'm the Devil's daughter, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." _She turned to face the still sitting Castiel, and motioned to herself as she said_ "I'll be like **this** for the rest of eternity...I guess it's good I picked a red dress, huh? That's a Devil color, isn't it?"

_Castiel knew Devin was having a minor mental breakdown over the recently discovered news of her paternal lineage. He knew she was starting to think of herself as evil because of it, and he could not allow that to happen. There was no telling what could happen if she truly did turn evil._

"Devin, you are not evil. I have been around evil beings and I know you are not one of them. Your father should not affect how you define yourself."

_She looked at the angel with contempt._ "The only way you've ever defined yourself is by your Father. Or should I call him Grandfather, since that's what he is to me? He's evil and that means I'm evil..."

"Have you done anything evil?" _She shook her head._ "Then you are not evil. Just because it appears you may be destined to do something does not mean you must do that. Sam and Dean were fated to lead the Apocalypse, and have since stopped it from happening."

"That's them...They're not evil by blood. They don't have Lucifer's blood and DNA running through their veins."

"Lucifer was an angel before he was evil. You are half-angel, not half-evil. Being evil is a choice, one you do not have to make."

"But..." _Devin, unable to comprehend what was going on, sat on the bed again beside Castiel._ "How do you know that? How do you know he won't twist my mind and make me evil like him?"

"You survived for 20 years in Purgatory, a place that someone like me was barely able to survive for a twentieth of that time. If you can live and be alright through all of that torment, then you will not submit to Lucifer's will."

"You have so much more faith in me then I deserve...Is that just part of being an angel?"

_Before Castiel could come up with a logical response, Devin wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Castiel was temporarily stunned, having not been used to this level of emotion from someone else. He eventually hugged her back, knowing it would comfort her and possibly help her mind to heal from this most recent break._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dean and Sam were driving back to the hotel, with Devin's parents following behind them, when Sam asked Dean_ "So if she's Lucifer's daughter...Do you think that's why he was able to possess her in the convent?"

"Probably. They're probably all...connected, I don't know."

"And another thing...If Devin's half angel, then why doesn't she have any powers, or show any signs of being an angel? It doesn't make any sense..."

"You're telling me. Hopefully these people will help us figure it out, or at least take her off our hands...I don't know how much more of this insane crâp I can take."

"Seriously?" _Dean nodded and Sam scoffed._ "You'd really just...pawn her off on them, just like that?"

"Why not? They're her parents and they can help her a lot better than we can. Besides...what if she goes evil?"

"I think if she survived as long as she did in Purgatory and didn't come out evil, then she's probably good. Besides, if you ship her off somewhere with her parents, Cas might get pissed."

"Cas?" _Dean raised an eyebrow at this, then realized what his brother was implying._ "Wait a second...you think _Cas_ has a thing for _Devin?_ Seriously?"

"I...don't know. All I know is they helped each other in Purgatory and they're obviously attached, and if you just get rid of her Cas won't be happy about it. Plus she's an angel, so they're attached in that creepy angel way too." _Dean laughed at this._

_When they got to the hotel, Susan commented_ "You brought my daughter _here?_ You couldn't have picked a worse place!"

"Hey, it's not like we have unlimited resources at our disposal, okay?"

"Well, you do now."

_The Winchesters led the Blairs to the room they had rented, but stopped upon opening the door. They had witnessed Devin and Castiel embracing in a hug, and almost couldn't speak because of shock._

_Susan pushed past them and shouted_ "Devin?!" _Devin and Castiel released each other, and Devin looked up at her mother. She could not move for several seconds until her mother asked_ "Devin..? Is that really you?"

"Mom..? Mom!" _Devin jumped up and embraced her mother, both of them bursting into tears. James entered the room ahead of the Winchesters as well, and Devin yelled_ "Dad!" _He joined them in the hug, and the Winchesters felt odd watching this great show of affection. Castiel stood and was happy that Devin was able to see her parents again, and hoped it would help avert the feelings of evil she had since finding the truth about herself._

_As the Blairs delved into a deep, tearful conversation, Dean went to Castiel and asked_ "Before that happened...What were we walking in on?"

"What do you mean?" _Dean looked hard at him and he said_ "Oh, you mean when Devin was hugging me...I had tried to talk to her, to see what was wrong, and she told me she feared she would turn evil because she was Lucifer's daughter. I convinced her that it was not her destiny to become evil and she was very grateful."

_Dean scoffed and said_ "Well, I hate to think what we would've walked in on if we came any later." _Castiel did not immediately understand Dean's reference, and Dean ignored him._

_After some hushed conversation, Devin turned to the Winchesters and said_ "We're gonna go stay at my parents' apartment, so we don't have to stay at this ratty hotel again."

"We? You mean...Sam and me too? And Cas?"

_Devin nodded._ "My parents can help us figure out what's wrong with me...If I'm really what Lucifer said, than I shouldn't be running around like a normal human...I should have powers."

"Sounds good to me. Sammy?" _Sam nodded._ "Okay, let's go."


	6. Humanity

"You look so young...Just like you did when you left. The best 40 year old I've ever seen, by far." My mother chuckled at her own joke, but I only managed to smile awkwardly. She noticed and asked "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah...Just can't believe this is actually happening...I've only been back a week and I'm already back here with you again."

"Well, I suppose that will take some getting used to...Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, a drink...A strong one." My mother stood and went towards the

kitchen, openly surprising me. I didn't think she'd take me seriously.

My father had left earlier in the night, his work had called him in, and now I was left alone in the den with Castiel and the Winchesters.

I think Sam noticed by surprised look, because he said "She just got you back after two decades of nothing...Don't be surprised if she'd leap off a building for you."

"That's only somewhat comforting...But nice try." My mother came back with a fruity-smelling drink, which burned my throat as I sipped it. I relished the feeling and said "Thank you...I needed that."

"Well, there's more where that came from in the jug in the fridge. I'm going to go to bed, but you stay up as long as you want. Goodnight baby." My mother bent down to hug me and I couldn't help but grin.

"Goodnight mom." She left the den and I noticed the Winchesters were looking at me oddly. "What?"

"That's awfully cheerful for someone who's going through a mental breakdown."

"The more normal she thinks I am, the less she'll worry...And the less she worries, the easier it will be to say goodbye again." Sam and Castiel looked shocked at this, but Dean barely flinched. "You don't look surprised that I'm not staying."

"Call it instinct. You're not the type that would put her mother in danger...Besides, someone would be upset if you left us." Dean smirked at Sam who rolled his eyes, but I was just confused by the whole thing. "How long are you gonna stay?"

"Long enough to find out why I don't have any powers, and I'll probably leave after that...I'm betting whatever sent me to Purgatory is waiting, and it'll only be dangerous to stay here if something is gonna come looking for me."

At my mention of Purgatory, everyone in the room besides Sam shuddered. He hadn't been there; he couldn't understand.

At that, I stood up and said "And I think that's enough for me tonight...If I'm going to go into another insanity fit, I'd rather do it alone on my king-size bed."

"Leaving us to sleep out here on the couches...How nice of you." I had the urge to retort harshly to Dean's comment, but his tone was laced with worry. He was actually worried about if I would go insane or not.

"Sorry Dean, I don't think my mother would appreciate you trying to sleep with me my first night back with her. Or your brother." Sam chuckled and I turned, going to the bedroom my mother had pointed out to me earlier.

Her and my father had taken my things from my apartment and moved most of them in the room. The bed frame, the dressers, and the retro-looking ball chair in the corner were all from my old apartment. Several things were new, including the TV, the tall plush mattress, and the DVD player. I wasn't familiar with that, but Sam said it was like a CD player, only with movies.

I looked in the closet and saw it was empty except for the things I brought with me, so I picked out a little white nightgown to go with a pair of white fuzzy slippers I found. I decided not to shower, just wanting to lay down on the soft bed and hopefully fall into a dreamless sleep. Or fall asleep at all, for that matter.

I turned off the room light and the room was now dimly lit with a blue neon light on the bedside table, in the shape of a Pacman ghost. I giggled at the cute little thing, realizing one of my parents must've bought it and put it in here. I did love that game before I was taken, and I loved that they remembered.

I looked around the blue-hued room and noticed that, even though most of my things were in here, it felt rather empty. Especially laying alone on the big bed, where I could stretch out my arms to either side and still not touch the edges. Guaranteed, I laid alone most nights before I was taken, but now...Now it just felt wrong.

What was wrong with me?! I was never dependent on other people before, even when I was little. I could always do things by myself when I was a kid, and always tried to teach myself the things I didn't already know. When I got taken to Purgatory I somehow became more independent, not wanting or needing to rely on anyone else. Yeah, I had Lenore and others helping me, but I could've went without them if I really needed to. So what was different now?

What was making me crave someone else's company?

I rolled over onto my side and stared at the wall, and heard a light knock on my bedroom door. Knowing I'd probably never get to sleep anyway, I stood up and put my slippers back on as I shuffled quietly over to the door.

I muttered a downtrodden "Yes?" as I pulled the door open. My eyes widened when I found myself face-to-face with Castiel. "Castiel...what is it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine...I was wondering if I could come in."

"Yes, of course..." I moved so he could enter, and I looked out into the hallway. I saw Sam just coming out of the hallway bathroom, and we locked eyes. I briefly tiptoed my way to him and said "Look, I know you might be thinking..."

He held up a hand. "You don't have to explain it to me. Me and Dean aren't your bosses or your parents, so you can do what you want...But Cas is damaged, you know that, right?" I nodded.

"I guess we're both damaged beyond repair...What a pair, huh?" Sam nodded and went back to the den, to go to sleep I assumed. I hurried back into my bedroom and quietly closed the door, and saw Castiel had sat down on the edge of my large bed.

I sat down with him and asked "Again...is everything alright? With you?"

He sighed. "I...am not sure...Ever since you pulled me from Purgatory, things have been very difficult for me..." I knew exactly what he meant.

"You're not the only one...I've had a difficult time adjusting as well..I can remember my old life, but the life I was living in Purgatory...that's all I know now. It's hard for me to keep myself from running around beheading anyone that even looks at me..."

"It has been hard living on Earth, without contact from Heaven...I have not heard from the other angels since I returned, and it is...very different than what I am used to."

Here I was, talking with a fallen angel about how hard out lives were...I was so pathetic. I kicked off my slippers and climbed the rest of the way up on my bed, laying my head back on one of the big cushion-like pillows. Castiel sat there, looking like he didn't know what to do, so I patted the spot beside me on the giant bed.

"You know, it's normal to remove one's jacket before laying down." He looked unsure as he removed his trench coat and put it beside my bed, and scooted up to lay down. I looked at his clothes and said "Nice suit...You have a good taste in clothes for someone that's not human."

"I wore something similar to this before I went to Purgatory, so I thought it would be appropriate for me to return to wearing this same thing."

"It suits you...It matches the blue color of your eyes." I was unsure how he'd react at that comment, but then he looked unsure as well. "If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to remain here..."

"No, it's..." The angel took me by the hand and I gasped, and he said "I am simply unsure of exactly what to do..."

"Just do what you feel is right." I definitely didn't expect what came next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, then harder as he pulled me to him. I pulled him to me tight and kissed him right back, tangling my fingers in his hair as he rolled us so he was on top of me.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked me meaningfully in my eyes, and I could feel my face turn bright red under his gaze.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have seen, angel or human. I thought you should know that."

I giggled and said "We humans don't usually talk while we're intimate either...We usually do more of this." I pulled his face back down to mine and kissed him again and felt his hands travel down the sides of my body.

I pushed Castiel up into a sitting position and pulled off his tie, and slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt. He brushed my hair from my face as I did this and when I was done, pulled my nightgown over my head to reveal my naked body.

I knew he had seen part of it before, but my face still grew redder under his gaze. As he seemed to marvel my body, I asked "Since you're an angel...am I right in saying you've never done this before?"

"Yes. Does that matter?"

I chuckled a bit at his unsure tone. "No, it doesn't...It just makes it more special."

I pulled Castiel back down with me and kissed him once again, and as I felt him enter me I broke the kiss with a gasp.

He went slow and steady at first, but when I whispered in his ear to go a bit faster, he responded enthusiastically. I held tightly onto Castiel and buried my face in the crook of his neck to avoid shouting out. When I pulled my face back for a second to take a ragged breath, the blue light shone off Castiel's eyes in a way that seemed to make them glow.

As the passion heightened, my control slipped and I called Castiel's name aloud, but my slip-up was soon covered by another barrage of kisses from Castiel's soft lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can see the appeal this activity has to humans." I giggled and hugged tighter to Castiel's side, and though he was staring up at the ceiling, his arm tightened itself around me. I think he was finally starting to develop human-like instincts, like that of intimacy.

"Not just humans, you know. Other creatures, like demons and monsters, frequently breed as well...I guess lovemaking just has a universal appeal." He looked down at me confusedly, and I realized he wasn't familiar with that term. "Some humans use different words for what we did. generally, when it is without emotion or just for fun, we call it sêx. When there is emotion involved with the sêx and the two people feel something for each other, it can be called making love."

"And you would say that this...that we made love?"

I held back another giggle. "I believe it was, but I cannot speak for you...Was there emotion behind what you were doing?"

He seemed to struggle for a moment, then said "Yes, I believe there was...But I am unfamiliar with human emotion, and I cannot particular identify such an emotion."

"You're still learning, it's alright..." I looked out the window on the adjacent wall and saw it was almost dawn. "I'm going to give you some advice now, alright?" Castiel nodded. "I talked to Sam last night and he is accepting of what we've done, but Dean may not be. I don't want you to let Dean make you feel bad for what we've done here."

"And he would try that because of who you are, and because you were in Purgatory?" I nodded. "I will do my best to make Dean understand, should a need to explain come up. You do not allow him to berate you for this either."

"Alright...Now will you be remaining in here, or will you go wait in the den for Dean and Sam to wake up?"

"Neither." I sat up and looked down at him questioningly. "You still have not been able to use your powers, and I am almost sure it is because of the injury you received when you arrived in Purgatory. Leviathans' blood is poisonous to angels." I gasped.

"So you think the Leviathan poisoned me...and that's why I never got my powers?"

"Yes, that is correct." I jumped off the bed and he asked "Where are you going?"

"I...don't know! Maybe to a human doctor? You said I should go there since you couldn't heal me, right?" I went for my closet, but something stopped me and I suddenly felt constricted, and saw clothes had already appeared on my body out of nowhere. I spun, my feet in a pair of strappy black heels, to face Castiel and asked "Did you just..?"

"I have the power to, yes." He stood and was already redressed in his suit and trench coat. "It is one among many things you will be able to do. If you will be going to a human doctor, I am going to accompany you."

He sounded serious, so I didn't bother fighting the issue. Instead I hurried next door into my mother's room and shook her until she woke up.

"Devin..? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Look, are there any doctors at the closest hospital that you're friendly with?"

"Why..?" My mother sat up suddenly asked asked "Why do you need a doctor?!"

"It's just an old injury I wanna get looked at...But do you know any of the doctors?"

"Yes, at the Georgetown hospital, there's a that helps your father and I whenever we get injured...If you're going to go see him, don't go alone...He may be friendly with us, but he knows you were missing, and he'll be suspicious."

"Like I'm not used to that...Thanks mom!" I quickly hugged her before running back to my room, but I literally ran into Castiel in the hallway. "Okay, she said..."

"Dr. Ackers, Georgetown University Hospital. I heard. Shall we be going?"

He went to take my hand and I said "Are you well enough to teleport with me yet?"

"I am able to teleport short distances with ease again. Should we come upon a demon, I cannot promise I will be able to handle it alone." Castiel took hold of my hand and we were suddenly in a different place.

We were outside the hospital, and it was a good thing we appeared in an out-of-the-way place, because there were already people walking about despite the fact that the sun had just risen. As I pulled Castiel toward the glass double doors, I said "Let me do the talking."

We went in and hurried to the front desk, and the cheerful looking receptionist said "May I help you?"

"We're here to see . I'm...Susan Blair."

"Yes, just a moment."

As we waited for the woman to dial up to the doctor's office, Castiel asked "Why did you give your mother's name?"

"He doesn't know me, so he may not have wanted to see me." The woman hung up her phone and I asked "Will he see me?"

"Yes, he'll be right down. Feel free to sit over there in the waiting area." We went to the small alcove the woman pointed out, that was filled with plush chairs and a small television mounted on the wall.

I sat and tried to keep calm, but couldn't stop myself from shaking my legs and fidgeting in general. I chewed my nails also, but they were all soon down to nubs.

"You're nervous." Castiel touched my hand and my nails instantly grew back. "But I suppose you have a right to be..."

"I think I definitely do...Where is this guy?!" Just as I was about to storm back over to the receptionist's desk, a man in blue scrubs made his way toward us. He slowed his pace when we locked eyes. "I think that's him."

My suspicion was confirmed when he got to us and said "You're not Susan...Who are you?"

"Her adoptive, daughter, Devin. I didn't know if you'd want to see me, so I gave my mother's name." His eyes widened. "Will you still see us?"

"Alright...but who is this man?"

Castiel stood and said "I am not a man, I am..." I squeezed his hand tightly and he paused.

"Castiel is here to watch over me. Can we go now?" The doctor nodded and we started walking. "What kind of services have you provided my parents?"

"Anything they need. I'm head of surgery here, so I can get whatever I need with minimal questions asked. Why are you here?"

"For one, I need a chest X-ray. I have been...away for quite some time, and I sustained an injury that has been persisting since I received it. Will you be able to see what is wrong with an X-ray?"

"I should. If there has been persisting pain, the injury may not have healed right, or something may be lodged in your chest cavity, such as a splinter of bone. If I cannot see what is wrong, you may need an MRI."

We took an elevator up to the radiology floor and quickly got me to an X-ray machine. I had to take off everything above my waist, and the semi-nudity left me feeling very uncomfortable. Castiel stayed in the room the entire time though, so I knew the doctor wouldn't try anything openly.

It only took a minute or two to do the X-ray and I hurriedly dressed again, and as soon as the images were printed out the doctor was shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you've survived at all."

"What do you mean?" As I pulled my jacket back on he put the pictures on one of those hanging light tables and I was able to see exactly what was wrong. "What...what is _that?"_

There were little spiky things in my chest, several of them, all looking like they were pointing towards my heart. My hand immediately went to my chest.

"It looks like however you got injured, something stuck around...How exactly did you get injured?" I stared openly at the doctor without saying anything. "Fine, don't tell me...But if you expect you survive very long, you'll need to get surgery right away to remove those...barbs. Once we remove them we can test them to see..."

"No!" looked taken aback. "You may help hunters, but that doesn't mean you know what to do here. I can guarantee that if you try to remove these things, there will be consequences." I wasn't completely sure, but if they were really Leviathan teeth like I thought they were, than once they were removed...There was no telling what would happen. "Do you have the tools we would need for a surgery?"

"Yes, but...Wait a second." The doctor took a step towards me. "You aren't thinking of having another hunter actually perform this surgery, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. Now do you have the tools or not?"

"Of course I do. But if you're going to do something this stupid, you'll need anesthetics and a large amount of antibiotics."

"Then get everything together for us. How long will it take?"

"Give me ten minutes." The doctor left Castiel and I alone in his office and shut the door.

I slumped down in one of his chairs and sighed heavily. We were really going to have to do this.

"You're afraid that if they remove the barbs here, you'll regain your powers and they will be harmed."

"That's because those 'barbs' are actually Leviathan teeth." Castiel's bright blue eyes widened. "I had no idea, but once he showed us the X-ray, it wasn't hard to guess. Dîck did try to eat my heart out of my chest."

"Your angel powers have to be what is keeping you alive right now...But those Leviathan teeth must be why you never fully received your powers. It does make sense, since Leviathan are poisonous to us."

What Castiel said suddenly made me fearful to have them removed.

"Castiel...If I get all my power at once, and Lucifer said it was a lot of power, what will happen?" He looked down at the ground and I was discouraged.

"I do not know what will happen. You may be fine, or your body may not be able to handle all the power and you may...implode. There is no way to be sure until you actually receive your powers."


	7. Birthday Wishes

"I...don't know if I'm ready to do it..." In the darkness of my bedroom, I was trying to enjoy what was possibly my last night alive as much as I could.

Castiel lay under the covers hugging me to him, listening to me

detail my worries out loud. There were a great many, most of them having to do with the impromptu surgery I was due to have in the morning.

Castiel stroke my face with the back of his hand and said "There's no choice but to do it, Devin. If you don't there could be disastrous consequences."

"There might be disastrous consequences if I _do_ do it...I don't want to stay like this, not knowing what I can do, but I don't want anyone getting hurt in the process of trying to fix me either."

He took my face and stared into my eyes with his bright blue ones. "I will be there during your surgery to ensure nothing goes wrong. If you or the Winchesters get hurt, I will heal you. If you lose control of your powers once the Leviathan fangs are removed, then I will transport you somewhere will you can cause no harm. I will do everything in my power to ensure this goes according to how _we_ wish it to."

I smirked. "You sound so sure of yourself...It isn't the Castiel I'm used to. I fear I've affected you much more than I intended to."

"You have affected me in ways nobody else has, yes...But that will not keep me from protecting you as I promised to when we exited Purgatory." A wide smile spread across my face and across Castiel's as well, and he pulled me to him for a long kiss.

Not long after that, we were forced to get up to make the short journey to one of my parents' safe houses far out of the city. It was dangerous enough what we were doing, even without the fact that we had to make sure nobody was around.

The Winchesters and Castiel were already down at the Impala, and I was saying goodbye to my parents. Little did they know, it would probably be for the last time.

My mother came to me nearly in tears and said "You come right back when you're done, you hear me? We're gonna have a proper birthday party for you when you get back."

I was almost surprised to hear that it was my birthday. "As long as nothing goes wrong, I'll be back for my party." We hugged briefly and she moved out of the way so my father could speak to me.

"It was...such a surprise and a blessing to have you come back into our lives, and hopefully what you're doing will let you be in it for a long, long time...And then maybe we can finally get some grandkids, eh?" I chuckled a bit.

"I...didn't know you wanted to be a grandfather...But maybe I'll work on finding you a proper son-in-law." I hugged him tightly and said "Assuming you don't chase after whoever I bring home with a shotgun."

"I'd only be protecting you."

I turned from my parents and took a deep breath, and made my way slowly down to the building's parking garage. Sam and Castiel were already inside the Impala, and Dean was leaning against the driver's side door, waiting.

"It's about time you got down here...Are you ready?"

"Nope, so let's go do this anyway." I climbed in the back with Castiel and Dean got in the front, sparing no time in peeling away from the apartment building.

As we drove, Castiel took a hold of my hand that was laying on the leather seat between us, and a smile spread across my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can do this...I can do this...Can I do this?" I started talking to myself aloud as I laid on the table that was set up and Dean began strapping me down. "Make sure it's tight enough."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that." Dean tugged hard on the angel-proof strap around one of my wrists and looked up at Castiel and said "Jealous I get to tie up your girl?" He chuckled to himself and continued, and even though he was joking, I knew Castiel had to've been troubled. I could see it on his face.

There was nothing covering my top half except a large towel, and as Sam took a deep breath and prepared his tools, he was hesitant to move it.

"Don't worry, it's for a medical purpose...You won't be violating your gentleman's sensibilities at all."

"I'm more worried about Dean behaving himself." We both looked over at his brother, and Dean's grin made me suddenly worried.

"You know, maybe you're right...I think it's a good idea to knock me out now." Sam retrieved a small vial of morphine that had included in his bag of tools, and Sam injected the entire thing into the IV drip bag he'd already attached to my arm. "I won't OD, will I?"

"It'll disperse through the bag and go into your veins a little at a time...Feeling tired yet?" I nodded, already feeling the effects of the drug. My eyes felt heavy and I blinked several times.

"Okay, so I'm high...and about to fall asleep. Let's all pray I wake back up, okay?" Sam chuckled, and as I heard footsteps I turned to see Castiel come up beside me. He held my hand right there in front of Sam and Dean, and I said "You're being awfully bold..."

"If you don't wake up, then this is my last chance to be." He bent down and kissed me, and in my off-kilter state of mind, I giggled hysterically.

The morphine took the rest of the way over though and I dozed off, everyone's voices quieting until everything was silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_As soon as Devin was out, Dean stepped up and loudly asked Castiel_ "What the hêll was that? Cas!"

"In the process of Devin teaching me to be more human...we have developed an intimate relationship. I would not expect you to understand." _Dean was flabbergasted._

"Wouldn't expect it? Well of course not! How long has this been going on?!"

"Dean, calm down." _Dean's angry gaze shifted to his brother._ "This is no reason to get pissed. They can do what they want."

"The hêll they can! Did you know about this?" _When Sam nodded, Dean nearly exploded._ "I can't believe it...I thought we agreed to trust each other more? To tell each other things? To not keep secrets?"

"That was about us. This has nothing to do with us." _Dean was barely listening to his brother, and stormed out of the room in anger. Sam sighed and told Castiel_ "This might not've been the best time to let him know about that."

"It was not for your brother's benefit. If this might truly be the end for Devin, then I won't hold back because your brother won't like it."

_Sam shrugged and proceeded to continue with the ramshackle surgery._

_Cutting into Devin's flesh made him extremely uncomfortable, but he knew he had to do it. What was even worse was taking a pair of Kelly Forceps and having to dig out the Leviathan teeth one by one. Sam was not the only one that couldn't handle it._

_Castiel left the room and followed after Dean, to find him drinking in the other room. Castiel sat and wrung his hands tightly together, and upon looking at Dean's face, knew Dean wanted to say something._

"Dean...I know you wish to speak about what you have seen, so please, speak."

"Nice of you to ask me this time. Why in God's name didn't you tell me about you and Devin? Why didn't you at least ask me first?!"

"I am sorry if you have taken offense Dean, but I was unaware that I required your permission." _Dean was silent, knowing Castiel was right about that part._ "You are aware that Devin and I met in Purgatory, where she not only provided me shelter from monsters, but she was the one that brought me through the portal to this world."

"Okay?"

"Since then, Devin has spent much time teaching me to be more human, so that I may be of more help to you and Sam during our hunts. In my ensuing emotional chaos...I was supported greatly be Devin."

"So you fell for this chick because she helped you? You still could've told me!"

"I am sorry...Devin informed Sam the night we made love, and I simply assumed that he would tell you." _At that, Dean's eyes widened and he was truly surprised. the look of shock was soon replaced with a smile though, much to Castiel's confusion._

"Way to go Cas!" _Dean patted Castiel's shoulder and Castiel was still confused._

"But...just a second ago, you were angry. Now you are happy?"

"Hêll yeah, I'm happy! My best friend finally lost his virginity!" _Dean patted his back again and Castiel finally understood._ "So, how's it feel to be able to call yourself a man now?"

_Castiel didn't understand the humor, but he didn't have much time to react anyway. There was a flash of light and a crash in the other room, and both Castiel and Dean ran in to investigate._

_They found the metal table overturned and Sam lying on the floor across the room, and Devin was nowhere to be seen. Dean helped Sam up and Castiel called out Devin's name, to no avail._

_Castiel rushed to Sam just as Dean asked him_ "Sam, what happened? Where's Devin?"

"I don't know...I was picking out the last of those Leviathan teeth and suddenly there was a really bright light, and it was like an explosion...She was just gone." _He reached up and touched his head, and also said_ "And my head hurts."

_Dean motioned to Castiel and said_ "Cas, you heal Sam, I'm gonna...go make a call or something." _Castiel instantly healed Sam and went past Dean back to the other room. Dean followed and asked_ "What are you doing?"

"You won't know how to find Devin. She's turned into an angel now, and she's no longer here."

"How do you know?!" _Castiel was looking up at the ceiling and said_ "They know she's alive, don't they? The other angels?"

"They can tell that there's a new angel, but they don't know where from...I have to find her before the other angels do, or they will quickly find out that Lucifer is her father, and will try to kill her."

"How will you find her?"

"Devin should have a certain energy signature, one that only us angels can detect...I have not been using my power lately, in case this was to happen. I will be back as soon as I can." _Castiel suddenly disappeared, and Dean was left with a hundred different questions._

_Sam entered the room and Dean said_ "He poofed out to go see if he could detect Devin's angel mojo, because apparently the other angels know she's alive now that she has powers."

"Well, if anyone can find her, it's Castiel. There's not much we can do about it Dean." _Dean grumbled, knowing his brother was right._

_But he also knew that they needed to find Devin before the other angels did._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Devin's PointOfView)**

As soon as I opened my eyes and saw a wall of fire before me, I knew I was in Lucifer's Cage again. Sure enough, when I turned around, Lucifer and Michael were right there beside me.

"Why am I here again?!" Lucifer looked at me questioningly.

"You don't know? Sam removed all those little Leviathan teeth and you got your powers back. What a surprise it was that the first place you teleported was down here with me." I stepped back against the burning wall of fire.

"You mean...I'm not just here in a dream, like the last time? I'm actually _here?"_

"Yup. You're here in my cage, body and soul. Though, as a God, I'm not sure if you even have a soul..."

A God? "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...Okay, you shut up, because I don't want to talk to you." Lucifer looked amused at that. "Michael, if you would be so kind as to translate, **what in the hêll is he talking about?!"**

Michael stepped forward and said "You have much more power than either I or my brother have, and that is why you were able to transport so easily in here with us. The only creatures with enough power to accomplish that are ones such as our Father and Death."

Lucifer interrupted him and said "When you leave, do tell Death I said hello." I was aware of how Lucifer had bound Death with a spell before, and knew he just wanted to make trouble.

"I'll pass the message along, but only if you tell me how I'm a god. I thought I was half angel."

"You are. But like a Cambion, your human half means you don't have any rules or restrictions on your powers, and so they far exceed that of what you should have. Perhaps if Jesse Turner had been born to a more powerful demon, he could've become a god like you."

Crazily, what Lucifer and Michael were saying was actually making sense...But me? A God? Seriously!?

"You know what...I'm not sure I want to believe what you're saying."

"What, can't you trust you own father?" I flinched and Lucifer cackled. "When you leave, summon Death. He is much better at explaining these things than I am, and he doesn't have a personal stake in the situation. Oh, and maybe you can even ask him where our dear old Father has been lurking!"

I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that I had to focus on a particular place to teleport there. I did, I found myself back at the convent where this whole things started.

"Now how am I supposed to summon Death..?"

"You called?" I spun to see a thin, gaunt man leaning against the broken altar that had allowed me to be possessed by Lucifer. "Devin Blair, correct?" He spoke with a slow, indifferent tone that both annoyed and interested me at the same time.

"Are you Death? I thought I was supposed to summon you?"

"Well, for a true God, you simply need to call upon me for me to hear. I don't have to respond, of course, but I thought it would be interesting to meet you."

"Interesting? How?"

"Much like God, I have a near-unlimited view of the universe. I happen to know the angels are searching for you at this very moment, and they will most likely capture and torture you when they find you. They are not very welcoming to newcomers, especially one that would happen to be Lucifer's spawn."

"How do you know that?" He chuckled and stood.

"Child, I know more than you can imagine. I can...smell that frustrated little toddler in your blood. How exactly you came to be has eluded me, though."

"Lucifer did want me to relay a message to you, if you're willing to hear it." Now he actually looked a bit interested. "Besides a few niceties, I'm supposed to ask you if you know where God is at."

"Concerning him...I don't know where he is."

"What?!" I tore at my hair and almost screamed. "I was created by accident and right before I was supposed to get my powers I got shipped off to Purgatory...I know that isn't a coincidence, and I know God is the only one that can help me right now."

"Well, sorry to have to tell you, but it isn't God's time to go, so I have no need to find him. I suggest you take control of your rightful subjects and find out for yourself who tried to get rid of you." I looked at Death questioningly. "Come now, you can't be that dense, can you?"

Trying not to get angry, I slowly said "I spent the first 21 years of my life thinking I was a human, and the next 20 in Purgatory. Forgive me if I'm not exactly in the right mindset right now to understand what you're trying to say."

"Well, I don't usually offer advice...But it might be a hindrance to me if you would lose control of yourself...You are the daughter of Lucifer, albeit with a power level equal to myself, and one might say you have certain duties to fulfill. Lucifer was the ruler of Hêll, and it is only natural that you would become the new Queen of Hêll."

Me? Queen of Hêll? The God thing was hard enough to believe...

"Okay, I'll believe that, but only because I'm Lucifer's daughter...but how do I take control of his legions of demons?"

"Well, the easiest way would be to seize control form the current King of Hêll, Crowley. If you wouldn't mind dispatching him when you find him, I would be very grateful. He attempted to help the Winchesters bind me and I've had a...difficult time locating him."

"That doesn't sound too awful...But if I take control of Hêll, then what do I do about Heaven? I'm...I came from an angel, so I should be up there."

"Then be there. Take control of Heaven as well. Those angels have been too pompous about their existence for far too long...It's about time they were put in their place. Do that, and I will be impressed."

Death suddenly disappeared and I found myself alone again, with a great many questions still rumbling around in my head.

A God! I was an actual God! Death was one of the oldest creatures in the Universe and probably the most powerful, so I knew he had no reason to lie to me. Lucifer sure did, but I believed Death.

I looked down at the tattered remains of my pants and realized I didn't have a shirt on. I then remembered how Castiel had made clothes appear on me before, and decided to try it for myself.

With a snap of my fingers, I created a whole new outfit perfectly tailored to how I wanted it. Gold angel wing earrings and a matching ring on my right hand, a diamond cross hung around my neck, gold strappy heels, and a one-shoulder white dress with gold accents.

I had no idea what angels wore, if they even wore anything, so I just went with a stereotypical white-and-gold look. But I liked it.

Next, I used my new found powers to look back at my parents' safe house, where they had joined Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Good. I didn't need one of them accidentally walking in on what I was about to do.

I thought about the safe house and was transported there, but before anyone could really move, I snapped my fingers and they all froze. Susan and James were looking over the broken remains of the table I was strapped to, and Sam and Dean looked to be conversing heatedly. Castiel just stood out of the way looking severely dejected, and I had to turn away from him.

I went to Sam and touched his shoulder, and he unfroze.

"Dean, you..! What the..?" Sam spun around, looking confused. When he turned to me, he lost it. "Devin! Where were you?! You blew me halfway to Hêll and just disappeared..! And what are you wearing?"

That last question was so out of context that I almost burst into laughter.

"Sam...I'm gonna tell you everything I know about myself, and I want you to tell it to everyone else, okay?"

"Why not just appear and tell us yourself? You know, Cas went and searched the entire dâmn county and couldn't find a single thing."

"I know...That's because I wasn't on Earth. I was in Lucifer's Cage." Sam's eyes widened. "I also went there before in my dreams, when I was unconscious at that hotel in Arlington. That's how I know what I know, but right before I came here, I also talked to Death."

"Okay...I'm not gonna bother asking how...but what do you know?"

I recited to Sam everything that Michael, Lucifer, and Death told me, including the parts about taking over Heaven and Hêll. He seemed genuinely surprised at everything, but more understanding when I reminded him about Jesse Turner.

"Taking control of Heaven or Hêll...Neither is gonna be easy, you know."

"I know...It might help if I actually knew what Crowley looks like." Sam chuckled and pulled out his phone, and showed me a picture that I couldn't help but chuckle at. "I'm gonna assume it's the shorter British-looking one."

"Yeah, that's Crowley. He took this when he made a deal with our friend Bobby, just to taunt us. How are you gonna find him?"

"I'm a God now, remember?"

I turned to go and Sam said "You're gonna be gone for who-knows how long, and you're not gonna say goodbye to any of them?"

I stopped in my tracks and said "That...is a good idea." I touched Sam and he froze again, and I went over to where Castiel stood.

His blue eyes seemed to be focused on nothing at all, and they were filled with nothing but the same sadness and pain that was plastered on his angelic face.

"I'm so sorry Castiel..." I stroked the side of his face, but was careful not to unfreeze him. I just spoke into his ear so that he would hear what I was saying, but would be unable to respond. I don't think I could leave if he begged me to stay. "I have to leave Castiel...I'm going to kill Crowley and take control of Hêll, and then I'm going after Heaven next. Don't try to find me, because I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to leave me alone while I do what needs to be done."

Several tears fell from my eyes and I forced back a sob. I needed to do this.

"My time with you was the best time of my life, and I can't think of a way to thank you for saving my life, so I'll just start by saying goodbye. Please, _please_ understand that you can't see me again, for your own safety." I kissed him gently. "I'm sorry Castiel..." I kissed him again and took my hands off him.

I snapped my fingers and everyone unfroze. Castiel said "Devin..?"

But I disappeared. I teleported far away from them all, but as I left, I could hear the faint echo of Castiel screaming "Devin..!"


	8. Birthday Wishes Prt 2

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_Castiel fell to the floor, screaming Devin's name. The Winchesters and the Blairs rushed to him, confused by what was happening. Castiel pounded his fists on the floor and shouted Devin's name again, seeming not to notice that he had cracked a large hole in the concrete floor._

_Dean grabbed Castiel by the sides of his face and pulled it up to his level, and now could see the tears on Castiel's face. His first thought was that his friend had gone insane again._

"Cas! What's wrong, why are you screaming like this?!"

"Devin, she...she was here! I saw her! I heard her! She was saying goodbye to me and..!" _Dean released Castiel and he crumpled into a heap on the floor, and both Dean and Sam stood. The Blairs tended to Castiel while Dean and Sam went off to the side and Dean asked_ "What is he talking about? Did you see anything?"

_Sam reluctantly nodded._ "Devin froze time when she teleported in here, that's why you and her parents didn't know she was here."

"Why would she do that? And where would she get the kind of power to freeze Cas too?"

_Sam recited to Dean what Devin had told him of her encounters with Lucifer, Michael, and Death, and of her venture to take control of Heaven and Hêll. Dean was in disbelief._

"Sammy, do you honestly believe that hunk of crâp she told you?"

"She did know what Death looked like, and she did tell me about seeing Adam in Lucifer's Cage, which I know we never told her about. Besides, how else can you explain being able to freeze Cas?"

_Dean swore, knowing his younger brother was right._ "Dâmmit...But a God? Seriously? Am I the only one that remembers what happened to Cas when he decided to turn into God?"

"Yeah, but Cas was just an angel with a lot of power...Devin has always had this power, she just didn't know how to access it."

"Yeah, and you and your little rinky-dink surgery gave her that power all at once." _Sam looked ashamed._ "But what are we gonna do now? We can't take Cas with us if he's like this, and we have nowhere to put him!"

"Boys, I think we can help with that." _Dean and Sam turned to face James Blair._ "This isn't our only safe house. We have another safe house outside of Wayne, West Virginia. I know it's a bit far to be taking this angel, but it's out in the woods, and a lot more secure than this place. It's also demon-proofed, so it should be safe enough for your angel friend here."

_Dean looked at Sam._ "Can we really take him that far while he's like...that?" _They both looked down at Castiel's quivering form and felt pity._

"We don't have a choice...It's too close to the feds here, and even if we leave him, the angels are bound to take him now that he's weak."

_Dean sighed and said to James_ "It'll work. You...give the address to Sam, I'll get Cas..."

_James went to Sam and they began to converse, and Dean shuffled his way to Castiel._

_Susan had been trying fruitlessly to raise Castiel, but Dean waved her away. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and could feel him shaking so fast that he was almost vibrating._

_Castiel manages to force out_ "My vessel...can't handle...this stress..."

_Dean knew that if he couldn't get the angel to calm down, he would be ripped from his vessel and they would be left with a confused Jimmy Novak to deal with._

"Cas, we're gonna take you to a safer place, and then me and Sam are gonna go look for Devin, okay? We'll find her and get her to come back, buddy."

"You won't find her...none of us will. She's a God and she doesn't want us to find her...And she's not coming back."

"What? Of course she will, once she's done being the Queen of Hêll and everything..." _Castiel looked up at Dean with a fierceness he hadn't seen before._

_Castiel vehemently opposed what Dean had said._ "No she won't. Devin is never coming back." _Castiel stood and towered over Dean._ "She doesn't want me to find her and she said I could never see her again...for my own safety..." _Castiel's anger quickly dissolved back into broken crying._

_Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders and almost had to carry his best friend to his Impala, and sat him in the backseat. Castiel's head fell back and he stared dismally at the ceiling of the Impala, tears falling soundlessly from his eyes now. Dean sighed and shut the car door, knowing there was nothing that could help his friend now except Devin's return._

_He went back inside to fetch Sam, who was just saying goodbye to Susan with a tight hug. Dean came to them and muttered_ "It's time to go...I don't think Cas is gonna last much longer."

_Susan, who was in tears as well, replied_ "Of course he isn't...That angel is in love with our daughter almost as much as we are, I can see it on his face..." _She dissolved into broken sobs, and her husband James came to her aide. While he comforted his wife, the Winchesters slipped discreetly from the building and drove away as quickly as they could._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Devin's PointOfView)**

I looked around, noting everything was not nearly as terrible as I thought it would be. That was probably only because I was so desensitized to things like torture by now.

Just beyond where I was, I could see the cages of the dâmned souls that would spend an eternity here being tortured until they became demons themselves. I could sense that there were demons nearby, and I went right to them.

There were three of them, and their black eyes all turned to me when I approached. They grinned, and one said "Well well well...What do we have here?"

The second said "Looks like a stray soul...maybe someone who isn't even dead?"

The third, looking annoyed, grumbled "If you two are done...Are we going to eat or not?" They shrugged and made a move for me.

A grin tested the edge of my lips as they approached. I didn't even bother making a move, but let them touch me. The second and third demons exploded on contact, and the first one stopped in his tracks. He looked around at the remains of his comrades and turned to run, but I stopped him.

As he stood frozen in mid-stride, I walked around to his front and asked "Would you terribly mind directing me to your boss' office? It's an emergency."

"I'd tell you to go to Hêll, but we're already there."

I snapped my fingers and there was a loud crunching sound, and one of the demon's hands literally fell off. He shouted and I repeated myself. "Your boss' office? I can always make sure that hand never grows back."

"When he's here, he usually hangs around that way." The demon directed me to a less harsh-looking area, and I smiled.

"Thanks for the assistance." I snapped my fingers again and he crumbled to dust, literally. I went in the direction he had indicated, and soon found an office that looked so out of place, it made me wonder if I was even still in Hêll.

It looked like it was from a rich businessman's mansion, and even though it was inappropriate for Hêll, it looked appropriate for a tyrannical leader like Crowley.

"Oh Crowley, I know you're here...Only because I know you can't find the Winchesters." There was a dark chuckle and the diminutive 'man' known as Crowley appeared. I chuckled myself and remarked "You're a lot less menacing than I thought you'd be. And a lot shorter too."

"Well, height isn't everything, now is it?"

"Who says I was referring to your height?" Hr smirked, knowing I was referring to his demon deal when he was a human. It was another one of those that I didn't know how I knew it, I just did. Probably came with the powers, I guessed. "Shall I introduce myself, or would you just like to get right to business?"

"Well, you seem to know all about me, so why don't I hear a little about you?"

He leaned on the edge of his grand desk and I said "Devin Blair. I've been a most reluctant resident of Purgatory for the last 20 years, but thanks to a most helpful...friend, I've had the good fortune of getting released."

"So to what do I owe the 'onor of this visit? Did one of those winged idiots from upstairs send ya?" I chuckled.

"Not exactly. I was inspired to come here by Death." Crowley straightened up, his smirk falling. "He convinced me that I should kill you for trying to help the Winchesters bind him, and take control of Hêll."

"And what gives you the bloody right to try to take control from me?"

"Oh, only because my Father used to be the big and bad down here...I believe you know him as Lucifer?"

Crowley froze, then burst into laughter. "Lucifer didn't have any kids! Besides the fact he's been in that Cage for almost an eternity, angels don't have the necessary parts for makin' babies. You can make up another excuse before I kill you, just because that one made me laugh."

"It isn't a lie or an excuse, Crowley. If you remember, Azazel slaughtered a convent full of nuns and Lucifer possessed one to speak with him, and it so happens that he accidentally left that nun with a little something in her womb. I can take you to him and you can ask yourself."

"You've been to see Lucifer? In his cage? Oh, that's rich." I walked up to Crowley, who stood up with a mocking grin on his face. "What, gonna try and kill me now?"

"No, not yet." I took him by the jacket and pulled him to me, and his grin widened. I teleported us from the little office to the one place I knew Crowley didn't want to go. As we appeared within the fiery walls, I said "Welcome to Lucifer's Cage."

Crowley spun from me and looked around wildly, and when his eyes came upon Lucifer and Michael, he lost it.

"What the bloody hêll are we doing in here?!" He backed up against the wall of the cage, but since it was fortified to trap beings as powerful as Archangels, he was powerless to leave it. "Get me the hêll out!"

"Crowley!" Lucifer clapped his hands together and stepped forward. "I hear you've taken over my post after I was brought back here."

"Lucifer!" Crowley looked ready to drop to his knees and cry.

I couldn't help but laugh as I said "Relax, he isn't going to kill you."

Lucifer asked me "And why not? He tried to have the Winchesters kill me with the Colt."

"Because I need him." Crowley and Lucifer both looked confused. "I need someone to look after Hêll for me while I seize control of Heaven."

At that, Michael become _very_ animated. "What?! If anything, you should release me from here, because in God's absence I am the rightful ruler!"

I held up a hand to Michael and he was silenced, and began coughing as his own angelic blood began pouring from his mouth. I stopped the torture after several seconds and he fell to his knees in pain.

"You aren't getting out of here because I know you'll try to Kill Sam and Dean. Plus, your time as ruler of Heaven was a joke compared to when God was still there. You let everything up there go to shît, and it was almost as bad for the angels as it is for anyone down here in Hêll. Why do you think an angel rebelled against you?"

I didn't have the heart to say his name out loud. I felt like I would lose my self-composure if I did.

Crowley seemed to gain some of his composure back though, because he asked "So if you want me to watch over Hêll, why am I in here?" I could detect the nervousness in his voice. He was worried I'd let Lucifer kill him.

"To show you that I can bring you or anyone in or out of here. So if you don't run Hêll the way I want you to, I can always leave you in here for awhile with these two. You'd like that wouldn't you, Lucifer?"

He grinned. "Very much. But how many times have I asked you to call me dad?"

I gritted my teeth and took hold of Crowley again and we were back in his little office. He scrambled back from me and brushed himself off, and proceeded to let out a string of curses.

"Now, there's no need to have a filthy mouth...Are you going to assist me or not?"

"Do I even have a choice? If I say no, you either kill me or throw me in the cage and take control anyway."

"So, we have an understanding...Good. I'll either pop down here or pull you up to me when I want a check-in of how things are going. Oh yes, and one more thing...No demons are to harm the Winchesters or the angel. They do, and you're gonna lose a few body parts I know you'd like to keep."

"Don't worry, I'll tell my legions to keep away from your precious humans. And Castiel too. That about it?"

"Yes, that's it. Now, do we have to seal this like a traditional deal?"

"Oh, only if you want to."

"Now, now, now, I'm not going to let you weasel your way out that easily. I know you can't break your end of the deal if we seal it." I took Crowley by the jacket again and pulled him to me. "So let's seal it."

I kissed Crowley hard on the lips and felt his hands grab my sides and pull me tighter to him. He lifted me up onto his desk and grabbed me all over, and pulled the hem of my long white dress up over my thighs and stuck one of his hands between my legs.

I gasped and laughed maniacally, saying "You just get right into the down and dirty, don't you?"

"Let's just say that torture isn't my only talent, darling." I smiled and pushed Crowley back with one finger, standing up and fixing my dress.

"Sorry, but I've only been with one supernatural creature, and I intend to keep it that way. Besides, do you really want an angel's sloppy seconds?"

Crowley smirked and said "Maybe another time then."

"Don't forget your responsibilities. If you need me, I'll be up in Heaven stealing the show. Pray if there's trouble."

I teleported out, but when I found myself in my bedroom at my parents apartment, I became extremely confused. I hadn't intended to end up here, I'd wanted to go to Heaven.

"Devin..." Castiel appeared before me with a slim smile on his face, and I screamed in panic. I swung in his direction and he disappeared, leaving me even more confused.

"Okay, what the _fûck_ is going on here?!"

"You are in Heaven." I turned to see a dark-skinned man standing by my bedside.

"If I'm in Heaven, then how did...I just saw someone I know for a fact is on Earth."

"In Heaven, everyone sees their own personal paradise. I'm guessing yours is a night you spent with Castiel." I stared the man up and down, understanding that he must've been an angel.

"You can't see into my past, can you? You don't even know who I am."  
the angel nodded. "So who are you?"

"My name is Joshua, I tend to The Garden here. I must ask, how have you been able to enter Heaven if you are not an angel?"

I'm guessing it's because I was born of an angel...Lucifer." Joshua's eyes widened. "I'm not evil, if that's what you're thinking...I'm here to help."

"You intend to take control of Heaven."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't read me?"

"I can't, but it's not very hard to guess. Nobody in Heaven, Earth, or Hêll knows of Lucifer bearing a child with a human, and I am guessing you hold immense power, and have come to do what your father could not."

"Not exactly." I looked around the room before saying "Is there somewhere else we can go? I don't feel comfortable in here." Joshua nodded and touched my arm, and we were transported to a room filled with different greenery. "The Garden?"

"Yes."

It was alright in here. I guessed it was probably like the rest of Heaven though, and changed with whomever was in it.

"I am not here because Lucifer wants me to be...I am here because Heaven has become more like Hêll than even Hêll has lately. I've already made a deal with Crowley to have control of Hêll, and now I've come to set order to Heaven as well."

"And you simply expect the other angels to fall in line with your plans? Upon hearing of your dealings with the demon Crowley and your paternal lineage, the others will most likely want to kill you."

"They won't be able to. I have information from a very reliable source that tells me I am the most powerful being since your Father and Death were born. Even if the archangels were still here, do you think they'd stand a chance with someone like me?"

"They may not stand a chance, but they will fight nonetheless. There will be bloodshed in your path of taking control of Heaven."

"Perhaps...but there may be creation as well. Spread word of me to your fellow angels, and inform them that I will be here in exactly 24 hours to demonstrate my powers for them. they can decide then if they want to follow me."

"I will spread the word. If they ask your identity I will not lie, so do not expect every angel to attend. In the meantime, I suggest you leave Heaven, because the angels are already searching for you."

I nodded and teleported away from Heaven, landing back in Crowley's posh Hêll office. He was conversing with a demon, who dispatched immediately upon my arrival.

"Did your siege not go as planned? You weren't gone long."

"I've given the angels a day to gather themselves in Heaven before I take control. And I haven't anywhere else to be right now, so I figure I'll stick around and bother you a bit longer."

"How nice. I was just going to go conduct a bit of business on Earth. Making deals and such, you know."

"Well, I guess everyone's got to have a day job...I'll be off hunting." Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't always a homely little girl on Earth, remember? Someone sent me off to Purgatory, and I fully intend to find out who."


	9. Resurrection

I stared around me at the circle

of angels, noting that there was a lot less of them than I would have expected. I could hear them talking to each other through their minds, and even several trying to read my own mind. It didn't work of course, and they were all soon to find out why.

"I'm glad you've gathered here to hear me out...I know this isn't all of you, so I request that you spread word of what I do here to the rest of your angel brethren."

One of the angels asked "And why should we be here at all? You're simply another false god trying to lead us astray."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You would do well not to mention your fallen brother again. He has done more for you than you realize." The angel gave me a dirty look, but I ignored him. "You've been without a stable ruler for too long, and I've come to fill that position. I've spoken with Death, Lucifer, and with your former ruler Michael on this subject and it has been agreed that I am best suited for the post of your new ruler."

I looked around at the circle of angels, and they were all silent, listening. It was in their nature to follow orders, so I knew most of them were yearning for a new ruler to listen to. It was just a matter of convincing them I was it.

"I called you here to show you a display of power, to prove to you that I am not a fraud or a false God, and am true in my intentions. I hope that I do not have to smite any of you, and to prove it, I will resurrect one of your fallen brothers."

The tension in the circle tripled, and every angel was staring hard at me, waiting to see if I was really telling the truth.

I knew that if I brought back a lesser angel, it wouldn't have seemed very impressive, so my only choice was to bring back a slain archangel. Michael and Lucifer were obviously out of the question, as was the corrupt Raphael, so that left only one person.

I concentrated hard on him, and with a simple utterance of his name, Gabriel suddenly stood before us in the vessel Lucifer had destroyed. Some of the angels audibly gasped, including Gabriel himself.

He looked at every face, stopping when I stepped up to him.

"I know for a fact I was dead, because the last thing I remember was my older brother stabbing me in the chest with my own blade. Want to elaborate on how I'm here?"

"I brought you back." He looked skeptical. "Just read the minds of your brothers and sisters here, and you'll see. You'll also see why I'm here."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, reading the minds of the other angels before he said "So you brought me back to prove you want to be a legitimate ruler...Very nice. Considering I was the only one that _didn't_ want the Apocalypse to happen, it's a very smart decision on your part. I applaud you."

Gabriel clapped slowly and I was surprised at just how much he sounded like a human. He had to've been the most human-like of the angels I'd encountered yet.

"I know Lucifer killed you because you tried to help the Winchesters stop him. I would hope that you would follow me and help me rule Heaven, since there are no other archangels left."

"I guess that means Dean must've done away with Michael...Dead?" I shook my head.

"He and Lucifer are trapped in his cage. A lot has happened since you were killed, and I think you would be the best person to help."

"Even though I 'betrayed' Heaven and abandoned my brothers to live on Earth? You're a very forgiving new ruler. I've got no problem following you, assuming you don't go all psycho-tyrannical like Michael or Raphael."

"I won't...Give me a moment." I turned to look at the other angels and said aloud "I'm giving you a choice here. Follow me, or you can leave Heaven to live on Earth. I want things to be peaceful here again, and run the way they are supposed to. I'll give you all another day to decide."

I touched Gabriel's jacket and we were immediately on Earth.

"There is one thing I would like for you to do before we go back upstairs."

"Lay it on me, Mom." I chuckled a bit at his humor, but became extremely somber as I continued.

"Dean and Sam are undoubtedly looking for me, and I need you to check in on them and...the angel. I'll be there, but I'll be hidden to them. If they see you, they might accept that I haven't gone off the deep end, and will hopefully stop looking."

"If they've started looking for you, they probably won't stop. But I guess I'll give it a shot." Gabriel was silent for a moment. "They're using warding magic, so I've no idea where they are."

"Take my hand." Gabriel took my hand and I teleported us to where I sensed Dean and Sam were housed. I could sense Castiel's essence as well. "You won't be able to see me, but I'll still be there, so no spoiling anything."

"Yes ma'am." I masked myself and Gabriel looked around. "Nice. But you know I can't even go up to that little shack of a house, right?"

I snapped my fingers and the angel warding symbols inside and outside the house all disappeared. There was some shuffling and shouting inside, and Dean and Sam emerged from the safe house, guns in hand.

At the sight of Gabriel both brothers stopped, their faces filled with shock.

"Hey boys! Miss me?"

Dean was the first to respond. "Gabe..? What the hêll are you doing here?! Lucifer killed you!"

He nodded. "He did, and to tell you the truth, it hurt like hêll. get it?" He grinned and Dean and Sam stood, looking even more confused. "Okay, so you don't get it. Did you two lose your sense of humor while I was dead?"

"We fought Lucifer and Leviathans and angels...And what the hêll are you doing here?!"

"Jeez Dean, lighten up. Your little friend Devin brought me back to life." I noticed Gabriel glance at me, though he couldn't see me, and I resisted the urge to zap him away. "She's trying to become the new Queen of Heaven, and brought me back as a sign of good faith to the other angels. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wait, so you've seen Devin?" Dean stepped off the porch and came to us. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She sent me here to check on you and my baby brother, and to tell you to stop looking for her." Dean looked confused. "She just declared herself God to a bunch of angels and demons. Do you really think things are going to be safe for you if you go digging around? I'm pretty much the new Michael up there, so I can offer you some protection, but I'll mostly be busy helping your Devin to clean up the messes Michael, Raphael, and your buddy Castiel left behind."

At the mention of Castiel's name, I flinched, and so did Gabriel. He glanced over at me again, but I couldn't reveal myself to him without alerting Dean as well.

"Gabe, do you think you can take a look at Cas? He's been a mess and we don't know what to do..."

"And you can't go hunting after Devin without him, am I right?"

Dean agreed with a resounding "Yeah!" I shook my head, disappointed. I warned them not to follow after me, but I kinda knew they wouldn't listen.

Just like I knew Gabriel wouldn't be able to do much for Castiel, which is why I didn't stop him from following Dean and Sam inside the safe house. I followed as well, and could see how purely miserable Castiel looked even before I entered the house. One of the unfortunate perks of my new powers, I guessed.

Castiel sat wistfully on a chair in the front room of the house, just staring blankly at a wall. He didn't move or even blink as we entered the room, or even when Gabriel went up to him.

"Hey there little bro, I hear you've been pretty out of it lately." Castiel looked up at Gabriel, than back at the wall. Gabriel turned to Dean and asked "How long has he been like this?"

"Since we left Washington, DC. Devin's parents had a safe house there we were using, and when Devin left, Cas completely lost it. Crying, sobbing, the whole emotional bit. On the car ride here he went pretty much catatonic, and that was two days ago."

Gabriel nodded and his eyes swept the room for me before he looked back at Castiel.

He knelt down before him and said "Little bro, this may or may not hurt, so I suggest you brace yourself." Much the same way as an angel would read a human's soul, Gabriel plunged his hand into Castiel's midsection and Castiel let out a bellow.

Dean and Sam were forced to simply watch as Gabriel looked within his young brother, all while Castiel screamed in pain. I turned from the scene, unable to watch. A tear escaped my eye and I flicked it away, and on the spot where it landed it burned a hole in the floor.

I stared at the burnt hole until Castiel's screaming ceased, and I turned to see Gabriel pulling his arm from Castiel.

Sam asked "What did you just do?"

"I just read him, duh. Little known to anyone, we archangels can do that to any lesser angel. We usually don't have to do it often, but since you're buddy Cas here has fallen, it's harder to read him. Anyway, I don't think there's anything I can do for him."

"Why not?!"

"I can't heal damage of this extent in an angel. Not only does he have this latest thing to weigh on him, but he has a year of Purgatory memories and a year of Sam's Hêll memories too! I'm surprised he's lasted this long." Gabriel stepped closer to Dean and Sam and asked "Do you know that he and Devin..?"

Dean held up a hand and said "Yeah, we know. You sure there's nothing you can do?"

"Pretty dâmn sure. The only one that can fix this is our new Mommy, and she's busy convincing the other angels to play nice for her. She's probably watching us right now though, to make sure I behave." Gabriel's snarky tone made me curl my fists, at which the windows of the house all burst outward at once. "Oops, I think she heard me."

Dean and Sam, who had covered their heads when the minor explosion occurred, stood up. Dean looked up at the ceiling and yelled "Why don't you just come down here and tell us you don't wanna help us? That you wanna leave Cas like this? You suck as the new God so far, you know!"

I didn't allow myself to be tricked by Dean's taunting. Instead, I spoke to Gabriel in his mind. _You'd better watch your words. You know I can't appear to them, and you're supposed to be convincing them to give up on hunting me._

"Dean, I wouldn't be poking fun at Mother. She might just decide to send a lightning bolt your way."

"Then she can kill me! She made Cas like this and she's the only one that can help him, but instead she's decided to ignore him and go live with those feathery bâstârds up in Heaven. If you ask me, she's no better than Michael."

Angry now, I went and touched Dean and pulled him downstairs to Hêll, directly into Lucifer's Cage like I'd done with Crowley the day before.

Dean immediately recognized Lucifer and Michael, and me when I revealed myself to them. Lucifer, of course, could be counted on the give an eerily cheerful greeting.

"Dean! I figured it would be a matter of time before I saw you again. I just didn't think it would be in here. Brother, I think you have a few words for your vessel?"

Michael stepped forward to Dean, raising his hand to strike him, but I grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the opposite side of the cage.

"How many times do I have to say it...You are _not_ allowed to kill anyone I bring here!" The Cage rumbled at my shout. I waited until it stopped to turn to Dean and say "You really want to call me cruel? I'll be cruel, and I'll leave you in here for a year just like Sam. Then maybe you'll have a little respect for the one that's spending her time trying to save your âss."

"Save me?! I'm in Lucifer's Cage! How is that saving me!?" Lucifer and Michael looked poised to strike Dean the moment I let them, and Dean knew it. He was backed up against the wall of the cage, unable to get away.

"I've made a deal with Crowley. I'm letting him live, as long as he runs Hêll and his demons the way _I_ want him to. If any demon comes after you and Sam, I kill Crowley and start running things myself. Same thing upstairs. Any angels don't follow me or they try to hurt you, they're banished to Earth. Get the picture now?"

"Yeah, but why the hêll am I in here!?"

"To make a point. If you and Sam keep pushing your luck, this is exactly where you're gonna end up. I told you to leave me alone while I worked things out, so that's what you need to do."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Lucifer and Michael looked discouraged as I took a hold of Dean and returned him to Sam and Gabriel. I was invisible to them all again, but they all knew I'd taken Dean.

Sam rushed over and asked "Dean, what happened? Where'd you go?"

"I was in...the Cage. With Lucifer and Michael." Sam's eyes widened. "Devin says if we don't stop chasing after her, she'll stick us both back in there and leave us."

"What?!" Sam stood and looked at Gabriel and said "You have got to talk some sense into her. Even if she wants us to stay away, she has to come and heal Cas."

"There's nothin' I can do boys. She's the boss now, and from what I could see when she brought me back, you're not gonna get much help from any other angels. Not that many wanna help you anyway."

Gabriel teleported back up to Heaven and I stayed behind for a little bit to watch Castiel and the Winchesters.

Dean kicked over a table and shouted "What the Hêll!? Can we never get a friggin' break around here?!"

"Calm down Dean, shouting's not gonna help...There's nothing we can do for Devin or Cas right now."

"The fûck there is! We can summon Devin's feathery âss down here and make her heal Cas!"

"How? There is no summoning spell for God, and no weapons we can use against her. She's been God for a day and a half and already has Crowley and most of Heaven under her control. Dean, there is _nothing_ we can do."

"We can bind Death again."

Even I nearly lost it when Dean said that. Was he really being serious?!

"Dean, you remember what Death said the last time we tried that. He said he'd kill you himself before you even got to start the spell!"

"Yeah, but it's the only thing we can do! Death can kill anyone, even God. He said that himself. So we just bind him and make him kill Devin, and hope he doesn't feel to vengeance-y."

Sam looked ready to retort when a tall, thin figure in black appeared, that I recognized instantly.

Death stepped further into the room and said "Hello boys. Didn't I warn you two of what would happen if you tried that little binding trick again?" He looked in my direction next and said "Hello Devin. Wonderful to see you again."

Dean and Sam looked in my direction as well, but I didn't appear to them. Death chuckled and said "It seems she doesn't want you to know she's been watching you. How quaint."

"You mean she's been here this whole time?" Sam and Dean both looked around the entire room, but saw nothing. "What the hêll?!"

"Temper, temper, Dean. You don't want to go all angry and get booted out when I take you to Heaven, do you?"

"You're not serious, right? After all we've done you're just gonna kill us?"

"I did warn you. Besides, I like Devin and what's she's doing. Things are a lot more exciting now than they've been in milennia."

"Great, Death has a hard-on for the new God so he's not gonna help us...Fantastic." Dean kick over another piece of furniture.

Death stepped forward to Castiel, looking down at him pitifully. "It's a shame you aren't at full power, otherwise I might kill you. Though it still wouldn't be much of a fight." He looked at Dean again. "You're lucky Dean. I'm sparing your life once more, only because our new God will go nuclear if I kill you and your comrades."

"How nice. I guess I can thank you for that, Devin." Dean looked around the room for me again, but I still didn't appear. "So, anything else you'd like to threaten us with before you leave?"

"No, but I will leave Devin with a word. God is looking for you too." I gasped as Death turned to face me. "It seems your power is so great that he is having trouble locating you. He sent me a message, saying he knows who sent you to Purgatory. If you're willing to speak with him, he'll tell who who it is."

Death disappeared, leaving both me and the Winchesters speechless.


	10. God

"I'm going to look for God."

Gabriel didn't laugh or make a joke, or even insist that I couldn't. All he said was "Tell Dad I said hi!"

"You're not going to reprimand me or tell me it's impossible? Not going to make a joke on my behalf? It's so unlike you Gabriel." And since I had officially been the new ruler of Heaven for a week, I'd gotten to see a lot of what Gabriel was like. He was like a delinquent with angel powers, but serious when it came to his fellow angels and his duties and my second-in-command.

"Even I've heard through the grapevine that Dad has been looking for you too. It's all anyone can talk about. I'd go with you, but I wouldn't want to intrude on your bonding time with Gramps." I held back a laugh and Gabriel smiled.

"I don't think he'll appreciate being called Gramps, but I get your point. I'll tell Him you said hello. And no creating random woman for orgies or anything while I'm gone, understand?" His smile spread into a grin. One of the other things I'd discovered about Gabriel was that he liked human women. A lot.

"I'll behave, I promise. Bye Mom." I chuckled again as I teleported away.

I arrived in a small park in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, the city where Sam and Dean's surrogate father Bobby used to live. I somehow thought it was proper that I meet God here.

I didn't know any way to draw Him to me but

to pray, which was very out-of-place for me. I closed my eyes and said aloud "God...Death told me you've been looking for me, so here I am in this tiny park in Sioux Falls...If you really want to talk, I'm waiting." I opened my eyes and saw nothing.

I did hear the crunch of dead leaves and turned to see a somewhat scrawny blue-eyed man with a scruffy brown beard. He looked rather insignificant, but as He approached, I could almost sense the power radiating off of Him.

"Devin Blair...I've been wanting to see you." Almost instantaneously, a bunch of different information popped into my mind about the one standing before me. It came so fast that my head started to swim.

"You faked being a prophet? Seriously?" He shrugged and sat on a bench near me. I sat down too and said "You know, you could've picked a more attractive form to take."

"I'm not very worried about how attractive I am...Lately, I've been thinking about you. Or rather, thinking about my lack of knowledge of you."

"For someone that knows everyone and everything in the Universe, I guess it was a big surprise to hear about me, huh?"

"It was. When I discovered I was unable to locate you, I spoke to Death, since you had contact with him when your powers awoke. He seems to admire you for taking control of my creations."

"Someone had to do it...Not to call you lazy, but pretty much all of your creations have been running rampant, and creating way more trouble than they're worth. Death was the one that suggested I take control of Heaven and Hêll, since I was 'entitled' to, because of my dad."

"Yes, Lucifer...I hear you've been to visit him as well. Was it a pleasant visit?"

I shook my head vehemently. "Not at all. Michael wasn't very hospitable either. I've only met two of your angels that I like."

"Castiel and Gabriel." I flinched at Castiel's name, and God said "Sorry. I've been listening to the Winchesters, and I know you were quite intimate with my Seraph. I admire you for attempting to make him more human, but he is broken now. He will not recover until you return to him."

"I know...but I cannot go back yet. You must realize that he would only distract me from my new-found duties." He nodded. "Your son Gabriel has been very helpful in taking care of Heaven. He has even convinced some of the unsure angels to follow me."

"Before Gabriel fell, he was one of my favorites...I am glad you have brought him back. Giving him Michael's place in Heaven will allow him to further his leadership abilities, and perhaps take control one day." I raised an eyebrow. "I may not be able to perceive your future using my powers, but I do have common sense. You have a terrific resolve, but I suspect you may give yourself over to your human feelings eventually."

I nodded slowly and asked "You mean my feelings for Castiel?" God nodded. "I don't think I will ever be able to go back with him...Even if I wasn't responsible for running Heaven and Hêll, I've hurt him way too much. He'll never forgive me."

"I beg to differ. I've read into Castiel, and he reveres you more than he reveres me." I was actually surprised by this fact. "He is becoming more human, but he is still unable to recognize his feelings of love. You will have to return to him one day, or he will remain in his catatonic state, or worse."

"What could possibly be worse?!"

"Castiel may revert to his original angel programming. He won't have any memories of any of the times he's had with you or the Winchesters, and he will lose any emotions he harbors. That should only happen if Dean and Sam attempt to force him out of his catatonia, which will probably happen soon."

"So you're saying I have to either return to Castiel, or keep Dean and Sam from poking at his head until he breaks? Fantastic. How am I supposed to do that?"

God surprised me by chuckling. "Devin, you have my powers and knowledge. You can foresee the future just as I can. All you have to do is try. I warn you, you may get a migraine. One of the downfalls, I suppose."

"A downfall to being God...Besides the fact that every demonic creature, half the humans, and even some of the angels want you dead. Oh, woe is me." We both laughed at my humor.

"You know, I do quite like you, and I can see why Castiel has fallen for you." I raised an eyebrow. "You're sitting with God and making him laugh, even though you're undoubtedly masking a lot of grief and pain. I think I should have made more of my other creations like you."

"Well, it is my experiences that have made me as I am..." That suddenly reminded me of the real reason I was here. "Wait a minute. You called upon me because you said you knew who sent me to Purgatory. Do you?"

He nodded. "I heard you were interested in that, so I investigated the matter myself. It seems a demon and a reaper had been working together near your home, and when your parents began to interfere with their operations, they took revenge by sending you away. Both have since been killed, so I'm afraid your quest is in vain."

"A reaper was killed? How?"

"Reapers may only be killed by Death's scythe or by the blade of one of my angels. I suspect the demon used the scythe to kill the reaper, then possibly passed it on to another demon before his own death. Now that you are free from that particular obligation..."

"I am going to focus on setting things back to normal in Heaven and Hêll." I looked at God, and he almost looked disappointed. "You don't seem to like that decision very much."

"I know it must be done, but you can't blame me for wanting a fairytale ending between you and Castiel. The both of you have been through too much turmoil in your lives, and you both deserve better situations than you have been put in."

"Well, I can't very well aim for a happy ending if you don't lead your people again. I'll even make you a deal. If you return to lead Heaven, then I'll return to Castiel. Deal?"

God smirked. "I will...think about it. I was very bored with my job, but if you're offering at least one happy ending, than perhaps it will be worth it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I popped up in Crowley's home on Earth, where he had an office that looked much like the one he had in Hêll.

"Devin, to what do I owe the visit?"

"Just checking in, as promised. Haven't been sending any demons towards the Winchesters, have you?"

"'Course not. I'm not that stupid, now am I?"

"Good. I have a bit of news for you." He looked interested. "Your servitude to me may not last an eternity after all."

"Oh, what a joyous occasion this is. Why is my indentured servitude ending?"

"I said maybe. But I've just spoken with God, and he and I have made a deal."

Despite looking extremely surprised, Crowley managed to cover his shock with a humorous quip. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to make all the deals around here?"

"Not this one. Even you can't dictate deals between Gods. As you know, I am ruling both Heaven and Hêll right now, but I've had to leave my angel behind."

"Yes, Castiel...I hear he's been quite down in the dumps lately." My lips tightened into a thin line. "Oh please, continue."

"Anyway...God wishes for Castiel and I to have a 'happy ending', so we made a deal. If God returns to his old post as ruler of Heaven and stays there, then I will return to Castiel and we'll live our immortal lives together. If that happens, you'll be released form you obligation as my little bîtch." I didn't mean it to come out quite like that, and ended up laughing at my own words.

"How nice of you to consider me in this deal of yours. Now did you have to seal the deal as we did, or..?"

I sniggered. "If you're asking if I slept with God, the answer is no. I didn't even kiss him. And I know what you're thinking, and it'll never happen between us."

Crowley stood and came to me. "Come on love, you won't even give me a chance? I do have a lot more...experience in the area than your little angel does. You might even like me better afterwards."

"I highly doubt that. Me, better than anyone, knows the consequences of being with an evil creature, and I'm not going to take that chance with you."

"Oh, you mean babies? I wonder what a half-demon, half-angel baby would look like...Think it would have horns?" I narrowed my eyes and Crowley cackled. "What, no sense of humor?"

"Not when it comes to you." I teleported out of there and back up to Heaven.

Gabriel was in the Garden just as he had been when I left, talking to two lower angels who bowed their heads when I appeared. I waved then away and Gabriel full-on bowed and I laughed.

"Stand up, bowing doesn't suit you. Makes you look desperate for my approval."

"Well, we wouldn't want me to look desperate...It's not befitting of the Viceroy of Heaven."

"Says the man that's participated in a porn. What do you think your fellow angels would think of that?" He laughed.

"I think I'd be praised for mastering the human art of sêx. Now, how did the meeting with Dad go?"

"Pretty good...Excellent, actually." I sat on a bench that was almost exactly like the one I'd been sitting on with God. "He misses you, you know. You're the only one of his first-born sons left."

"Well, that's a bit hard to believe...Did he happen to mention why he abandoned us?" It was hard not to notice the contempt in Gabriel's voice. He still hadn't forgiven his Father for abandoning him and his brothers.

"He was...bored and felt His angels could get along without Him. He's been living as a human, but...He may come back." Gabriel's jaw dropped open. "God wants Castiel and I to be happy together, but I can't go back to him as long as I'm running Heaven and Hêll...So we made a deal. If God returns to Heaven for good, then I'll return to Castiel and we'll have our happy ending."

"That sounds...pretty out of character for Dad. Sure he was being serious?"

"Why would He lie? Besides, His exact words were 'I was very bored with my job, but if you're offering at least one happy ending, then perhaps it will be worth it.' Does that sound like something He would lie about?" Gabriel shrugged. "By the way, I didn't call him Gramps."

After a hearty laugh, he said "Okay, I believe you. Want me to tell your precious Winchesters about your deal?" I shook my head.

"I'll tell them myself." He looked amazed and apprehensive. "You think I won't be able to handle talking to them."

"I think you won't be able to handle being in the same room as Castiel while you're visible. I think you won't want him to see or hear you." Gabriel did have a point.

"That's why I'm going to bring them here." I snapped my fingers and Dean and Sam appeared directly beside Gabriel.

Sam looked like he'd been eating, and Dean was without a shirt. So, of course, he cursed loudly and yelled "What the Hêll is this?!"

"Heaven, Dean. Remember?" They both looked at me, and the surprise left their faces. "Hello boys...I wanted to talk to you."

"You couldn't have just poofed down to talk to us? You had to yank me away from a perfectly hot shower?" I shrugged. "What's this about?"

"I made a deal that you need to hear about." At Dean's disturbed look, I said "It wasn't with Crowley or any other demon. It was with God."

"God..? You found God?" I nodded. "Everyone's been looking for Him forever, and you found Him that quick?" He scoffed.

"Maybe you'll believe me when He comes back to rule Heaven."

Sam stepped forward. "What?"

"After telling me who sent me to Purgatory, God expressed a...deep regret that I had to live such a horrible life. He said that I should return to Castiel, since that was the only thing that would heal him, and that we should live happily together."

"So why didn't you?"

"I'm busy running Heaven and Hêll, remember? Besides, I don't know if I want to return..."

I was astounded when Sam burst out angry at me instead of Dean, because it was usually the other way around. "How can you say that!? You and Cas helped each other get out of Purgatory and then you helped him in ways me and Dean never could, and now you're just going to abandon him? He _lost_ it when you left! He's more broken than when he took my memories of Hêll!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt Castiel at all, but staying would've just hurt him! You think I wanted to hurt someone I love?" I slapped my hands over my mouth, overwhelmed by what just came out of my mouth. It seemed to overwhelm Sam and Dean as well.

Gabriel stepped between us and said "Okay, okay, that's enough fighting...You boys don't want to incur the wrath of a She-God, now do you?" He looked at me. "Calm down, before you rip a hole in Heaven and everything goes flooding out."

I took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself, but it didn't work very well. Nevertheless, I kept going.

"Sorry...But like I was saying, God wants Castiel and I to be together. I said I would only do that if he returned to Heaven for good, so we made a deal. He comes back, I go back to Castiel."

"Well that's a crâppy deal." We turned to look at Dean. "Besides the fact that you just said you don't wanna go back, God hasn't been in Heaven for...I don't know, like a couple thousand years! That agreement is shît and you know it."

"You may think so, but I have some faith in God. Maybe you should have some too, considering how many times He's saved your âss now."

"Maybe I'll get some faith when He does something other than sit on his âss and watch the world die." I snapped my fingers and Sam and Dean disappeared.

Gabriel approached me but I held up a hand and said quietly "Don't, please. I can't take any more people today trying to tell me what to do."

"Then maybe you should go back to Cas so Dad can have his job back." I was confused. "You're doing a great job, but you aren't cut out for this in the long run. One of the reasons Dad left was probably because everyone thought he was doing everything wrong. He left and everything was still bad, but you've helped to make it better, and that's probably all Dad would expect from you."

I almost had to check if it was really Gabriel talking. He must've noticed my apprehension, because he next said "Just because I love women and booze, doesn't mean I can't be serious every once in a while."

"So I've noticed...But there was one more thing He did say that I didn't tell you...He said it was good that you were in charge, just in case you would have to take control from me one day. I'm assuming He meant if I freak out or something."

"Or if He doesn't take control like He promised." I glared and he held up his hands. "Sorry. But if you do freak out, and if there's anything left of Heaven to call home, then I'll gladly take the reins."

"Thanks...Such an advocate of confidence, you are. I'm lying out of my âss, of course." Gabriel laughed again.


	11. Restoration

"Get your feathery âss down here Devin!" I could hear Crowley's voice resounding in the back of my head and sighed.

I teleported to him and said "What are you whining about now?" He spun, looking quite flustered. "You look bothered."

"Of course I do! Some of my minions have found out about our little transaction and have since taken it upon themselves to rebel."

"And you're telling me why..?"

He threw his hands up as he shouted "Because it's your dâmned fault! If you wouldn't fry a dozen demons every time you come looking for me, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're the King of Hêll, you fix it. Raise thy hand and smite thy rebellious underlings." He didn't look amused, which made me want to laugh all the more. "Come Crowley, I thought you were the funny one?"

"I rather abhor laughing when it's on my part for something you've done. You caused this, and I demand that you fix it."

"Demand? Well, haven't you just grown a pair." He looked equally interested and disturbed by my comment and I finally did laugh aloud. "I neither care about your issue or feel obligated to help you with it, so you can go kill your rebellious little demons yourself."

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel a lot more obligated when you hear that those rebellious demons are stationed on Earth. Now they'll possess humans and wreak unimaginable havoc, all because one little God didn't want to admit her mistake." I stepped toward Crowley and he nervously said "What, finally going to kill me now?"

"No." I snapped my fingers and he bent over in pain, screaming. "I'm just going to make you wish I did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leaned back on the soft bed of one of my fondest memories, enjoying the comfort after everything I'd just done.

I heard footsteps and said "You know, knocking is a common courtesy."

"I did knock." I vaulted upright and saw the familiar blue eyes of Castiel, and I immediately screamed. he disappeared in a flash of light and I had to remind myself that he was just part of the memory.

When one of the lower angels popped up though, I very nearly banished him as well.

"What?"

"You instructed that you be informed if there was a sharp rise in demon possessions...and there has been. Possessions and related phenomena have almost doubled since you gave the order."

Dâmmit...Why did Crowley have to be telling the truth? I'd instructed him to dispatch every rebellious demon, and tortured him until he agreed, but even I knew it would take a while to track each and every one down. I just hoped that he'd be able to do it before this started happening.

"Send someone to Crowley and tell him he has a week to start resolving the problem, or I'm replacing him. And if he harms my messenger, I'll replace him myself."

The angel nodded and disappeared, but it was too late. I was already too wound up to relax, mainly from my vision of Castiel. The fact that seeing Castiel disturbed me more than just having tortured Crowley, disturbed me in itself.

I teleported to the Garden and found Joshua mulling about his business.

"Hello Joshua."

"Devin. I hear you've been having some trouble lately with your demon minion."

"Yes...Crowley is having a bit of a rebellion, and I had to convince him to...eliminate those rebels. My mind is tired."

"Yes, it seems that was a problem with our Father as well. He had to deal with a great many things, and was usually very alone when he did them."

I got that too, as well as the almost constant vision stream, which did give me a migraine as God warned. I constantly got pictures of everyone and everything, but since I was just starting out, I could barely interpret what those things meant.

"Joshua...I know you heard several times from God since He has left...What has He said to you recently?"

"He has not contacted me in some time...It seems you and what you have been doing has kept Him busier than He's been in a long while."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily. It means He is more involved than He has been in a very long time and...perhaps it means He will return someday."

I enjoyed being in charge...but like Joshua, I hoped God would return. I still wasn't completely sure I wanted to go back to Castiel, but God would be able to do a much better job at this than I could, I knew it.

I heard a small voice in the back of my mind, and couldn't identify what it was at first. As I focused, I realized it was God. I immediately teleported to where the voice was coming from, and found myself in a small home in Oklahoma.

God was standing before me looking pleased, and I raised an eyebrow. "You call me to the middle of Oklahoma...for what?"

"The first reason, I wanted to know if you would hear my prayers." I was taken aback; God was praying to me. I shook my head, choosing to completely ignore that for fear of making my head hurt even more. "And second, we need to talk. You're aware I've been keeping a special eye on the Winchesters?"

I nodded. "You said you would, in case they tried to break into...the angel's mind...Wait, have they?"

"Look for yourself."

I took a deep breath and searched with my mind for Dean and Sam, and found they were back at the safe house where they were keeping Castiel. I could clearly see and hear Dean yelling at Castiel to wake up, even slapping him across the face.

"I knew you must've been busy with other things, which is why I called as soon as they started badgering him."

"But...how could he do that? Don't they know what will happen?!"

"I highly doubt it. Dean figures that since he isn't torturing Castiel, that it won't do him any harm to try to wake him up. His mind is so broken though, that even the slightest prod could send him over the edge."

"And when he goes over the edge...that's when he loses all of his memories and everything he's learned?" God nodded and I nearly collapsed within myself. How could Dean keep bugging Castiel, pushing him closer and closer to that point of no return? "I...Oh, what am I supposed to do!?"

"Either stop Sam and Dean, or..." He didn't have to say it for me to know.

I had to either stop Dean and Sam, or go back to Castiel.

I shook my head vehemently and said "I can't go back...I'll just have to stop Dean and Sam from detonating that particular nuke."

I teleported to an out-of-the-way area of the Sonoran Desert, a place where I could deal with Dean and Sam without anybody ever noticing. I teleported Dean and Sam to me next, while at the same time keeping my eye on Castiel. I didn't want him to go nuclear while there was nobody around.

As the boys glared angrily, I said "We're 100 miles from anyone and anything that could possibly help you, so don't bother trying to run."

"What? Finally going to kill us?"

"Yes, Dean." At his astonished expression, I said "Actually, I don't know if I will. It all depends on what you and Sam do here."

Sam asked "What do you mean, it depends on us?"

"You were just trying to wake Castiel from his catatonia. That was a very bad idea."

"Why? You want him to be a vegetable for the rest of eternity?"

"I'd rather him be a vegetable than lose himself." At their disconcerted looks, I elaborated. "If you try to force Castiel out of his...stupor, he'll rupture. He won't be the same Castiel you knew. He'll lose all his memories of us, and all the human things he's learned, you can forget about those too. He'll go back to being a straight-up angel with no emotions, only blindly following Heaven's orders."

"Which in this case, would be your orders, right?" I narrowed my eyes at Dean.

"Believe it or not, I have much bigger things to worry about than this, but this is taking up all of my attention. If Castiel explodes, there won't be anything of the angel I fell in love with, and he'll just be sent off to do some random task where I'll never see him again. And neither would you."

"And just how do you know this anyway? How do we know you aren't making it up?"

"Because I told her." I didn't have to spin or see Dean and Sam's bewildered faces to know who'd teleported beside me. God turned to me and said "I could see through their eyes that you were becoming quite perturbed, and thought I should intervene."

"As you finally should be." He and I eyed each other.

Dean managed to sputter out "Chuck..? What the hêll are you doing here?!"

"My real name isn't Chuck Shurley, Dean. You should know who I am." Dean took several slow steps forward.

"God?" He nodded and Dean nearly fell over. "Seriously!? Even during all those times when we screamed at you and when Raphael killed Cas...You were there the whole time?"

"Yes. I placed myself in your path to protect you."

"Protect us? You did everything but!"

"You're alive, aren't you?" Dean couldn't argue with that point. "You two did everything I expected up to this point. But this, attempting to break into my Seraph's mind, it is too much. I cannot allow you to break him."

"So you're going to just let him rot like that too? I thought you were supposed to care about your creations."

God took a step towards Dean and said "I hold you and your brother in the highest esteem for what you have done, but remember who you are talking to. I suggest you have a bit of respect for the one who has saved your life half a dozen times."

I looked back and forth between Dean and God, knowing that this would not end well. I could foresee a dozen different scenarios for how this would play out, and half of them ended with Dean getting banished somewhere.

While they grumbled on, I went to Sam and said "I hope you aren't too mad with me for doing this..."

"I get why you're doing it...but you could've done it differently. Cas is alone in West Virginia, and..."

"Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him. If anything happens, I can send you right back to him, or send a dozen angels, or whatever he would need."

"What if he needs you?" I looked down, biting my lip.

At that moment, I could see the morose Castiel staring at the floor of the safe house, and could feel waves of sorrow rolling off of him like a flood. I had the intense urge to go and comfort him, to make him forget all his troubles, but I kept myself from doing so.

Instead, I focused again on Sam and murmured "He won't..."

"Bullshît." I was actually taken aback by Sam's words. "He needs you to help him get out of this heartbreak-coma or whatever the hêll it is, and you need him too, and you goddâmn know it. I know you're probably pissed that I'm saying this...but you need to get over yourself and go get Cas back."

I smirked. "Maybe you're right...But I'm not gonna be the one to leave the deal between God and I. I can't even consider leaving Heaven without someone there to take over."

I looked over at God and Dean, seeing that they both had calmed some. I knew God had been listening to my words with Sam, because he kept glancing our way.

I went back to them both and said "I'm not going to kill you or Sam, Dean. But you can't go poking around in things you have no business being in. It's dangerous."

He turned to me and said "Sam and I trapped Lucifer and took down the Leviathans. I think we're okay with danger by now."

I groaned. "Do you not know how to properly accept a warning?"

"No, I'm just ignoring you." I just barely kept myself from flinging Dean somewhere far away, and instead peered into the future to try to see how this would end up.

God's voice filled my mind with the words I both dreaded and couldn't wait to hear, and I shouted aloud "No!"

The three of them all looked oddly at me. I looked at God and, unable to keep the sobs out of my voice, asked "Why couldn't you wait? Why couldn't you just give me a little more time to myself?"

Sam asked "What is she talking about?"

"He's already decided.. Go ahead God, tell Sam what I just saw."

God sighed. "I've decided...to relieve Devin of her responsibilities of ruling Heaven. I'm going to go back upstairs." God turned to me. "Go, tell Gabriel and prepare everyone for my arrival."

Knowing I didn't have a choice, I teleported back up to Heaven and began calling all the angels to me.

There in the Garden, Gabriel was the first to appear.

As soon as he saw me, he said "What's wrong? You look like...Hêll."

"I'll be leaving shortly...God is coming back." Gabriel's eyes went wide. "I suggest you get the legions ready."

Shortly after that, angels started appearing throughout the Garden, having been called away from their various places in Heaven and all over Earth. Even my doubters appeared, unable to resist the call now that I was ruler of Heaven. Luckily for them, they wouldn't have to put up with me for much longer.

As the last few dribbled in, I began to speak. "Thank all of you, including those who doubt me, for receiving my call. There is something of severe importance I wish to tell you all personally." I looked down at Gabriel, who seemed to be arguing with himself silently, over what I was about to say. "When I took control, I didn't know whether or not it would be permanent, and if it wasn't, how long I would be ruling for. It seems my rule is about to come to a decisive end."

There was murmuring through the crowd of angels.

"I will most likely be leaving to Earth, because I have spoken with your Father God and He will be returning to Heaven and all of you very shortly."

The murmuring turned to loud arguing and yelling and the angels began to lose their perfect composure. They began to get too out of hand, and Gabriel shouted in an amplified voice _"Conquiesco!"_

The angels immediately calmed and I said "Very authoritative...I like it."

"Well, my position does encompass a lot of respect from them...Plus you did bring me back from the dead, and that's pretty impressive." I rolled my eyes and he grinned.

I could hear God's voice in the back of my mind again, and I said to Gabriel "Prepare yourself..."

There was a tangible tension in the air as God appeared in the center of the Garden, and all the angels inhaled collectively. There was a rumbling directly outside, something like thunder, as God looked upon all of the remaining angels.

"My children...I have returned." Most of the angels looked ecstatic at their true master's return, but a select few seemed...not-so-happy. "I am sorry I left you all before without a single word, but I intend to make up for my many years of absence by not leaving you again." He turned to me, putting His hands on my shoulders. "Devin..."

"I know, I know...We made a deal."

"I know it will be hard for to to forgive yourself for what you've done, but I know you can do it. I know Castiel will forgive you as well, and be overjoyed to see you again."

"How?" He smiled.

"You know I cannot see your future, but I can see the future of my Seraph, and in his future he is a happy forebearer."

I raised an eyebrow, a smile hinting at the edge of my lips. "Forebearer..? I'm not ignorant of the meaning of that word, _Cristo."_

"I know. I also know that if something has the necessary parts to fructify, then they have the biological potential to. Not saying I'd like to be a great-grandfather or anything..."

Gabriel sniggered and I gritted my teeth. "Something funny, Gabriel?"

"Nothing important...Just that I told you He wouldn't be mad if you called Him Gramps."

God smiled at Gabriel. "Says the one that's been calling his niece Mother."

I laughed at that, but it was a sad laugh. God noticed, and said to me "Go, but I request that when my Seraph is healed, you bring him to see me. I think he needs a...reaffirmation of his faith."

"I agree." I looked at Gabriel and noted "We'll be coming to see you too. Castiel still needs some...help in being human, and you're the only angel to really master that."

"Oh, I'd be honored. For a small favor..." I raised an eyebrow. _"We,_ are going out for drinks. You brought me back and I still haven't been able to celebrate that fact."

"Alright." I snickered and muttered to God "He was a bit upset when I forbid him from having any orgies."

I gave God, Gabriel, and the angels a small wave before I teleported out of there.

I went to the safe house and found Dean and Sam had already been brought back there by God, and they both looked surprised to see me.

Sam asked "What are you doing here?"

"God has started the process of taking control of Heaven again...So I've come back, just as I promised." I took a deep breath. "Is he here?"

Though I didn't have to ask to know the answer, it felt nice to hear Sam say "Yeah, he's in the one bedroom...Do you want some privacy?" I nodded.

He nudged Dean and they both got up. Dean grabbed his keys and said "Thanks for doing this...Cas really needs you."

"I know...and I'm happy to be back." The tears in my eyes might've suggested otherwise. Dean followed Sam out the door and I heard the sound of the Impala starting up and driving away.

Once I could hear it no more, I slowly made my way to the bedroom Sam had pointed out and opened the creaky door.

Castiel was sitting on the bed facing the opposite wall, his hands in his lap and his trench coat draped over an old chair sitting beside the bed. I stepped in and closed the door, but he did not make a single movement. When I stepped in front of him he didn't move either, and I saw that his eyes were closed and he was mumbling soundlessly to himself.

I knelt down and put my hands over Castiel's and the mumbling ceased.

"I must be having another hallucination..."

He'd been having hallucinations? Oh jeez, what _happened_ inside this man's head?!

"You're not having a hallucination...Castiel." I sucked in a deep breath when I said his name, and released it as I hurriedly said "Castiel, I'm sorry for what I did and for saying that I'd never come back, I didn't know what it would do to you and I hope you can forgive me because I don't want to leave you again..."

His beautiful blue eyes opened and he stared silently into my eyes for what seemed like a very long time. Eventually, he managed to say "Devin...tell me you're really here."

"I'm really here."

Castiel lifted his hand and stroked the side of my face, and I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. It felt wondrous to finally have him touch my face again.

"I screamed and I cried and I lost all hope that you would ever return...and here you are..."

My eyes snapped open as Castiel fiercely kissed me and pulled me up to his level. I didn't even have time to breath as he pushed me down onto my back and continued kissing me and running his hands all over my body.

I pushed Castiel back and quickly asked "What is this all about?"

"I don't know I just have the urge to..." He kissed me again and continued. "...keep kissing you."

"You weren't like this before...Are you okay?"

"I'm happy you're back." He kissed me again and I giggled, and he said "So happy."

"You're so weird...but that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I love you as well." I didn't know if he meant it or if his instincts told him to say it back, but either way, I didn't care.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hard and he kissed me back just as well.


	12. (Almost) In Paradise

"Dean and Sam will be home in exactly 30 seconds...Perhaps we should get dressed." Even though I said it, I didn't make a move to unwrap myself from Castiel's naked form, nor he from mine. "We do need to leave for another reason...there is someone that wants to see you."

"God...I suspected he might. Did he seem...angry at me when you met with him?" I shook my head.

"He seemed to be very proud of you, actually...So did Gabriel." When Castiel stiffened, I said "I know Dean and Sam didn't tell you, but I brought Gabriel back to life when I took control of Heaven, as a tool to sway the angels to follow me. He has since taken Michael's place as second-in-command."

I could see clearly in my mind that Gabriel, Joshua, and God were conversing that very moment together in the Garden, and Dean and Sam were also pulling up in front of the safe house. I snapped my fingers and Castiel and I were clothed without having to move an inch.

Dean knocked on the door and asked "Is it safe to open the door?"

I waved my hand and the door opened itself, and Dean was frozen for a moment.

"Okay, only a little creepy...You back to normal, Cas?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good...Look, Sam and I got a call while we were out, and we got a

job waiting for us over in Illinois. You gonna come, or..?"

Castiel shook his head. "I must go and see God, and seek forgiveness for the many things I did while he was away..."

"Well...see ya, I guess..." I nudged Castiel and he stood, and Dean grasped him in a hug. "It's really nice to see you back to your old self...That whole coma thing was really starting to creep me the hêll out."

"It is nice to be back to normal, Dean." Dean walked out and Sam awkwardly waved goodbye, and I could see in my head a vision of them getting in the Impala and leaving, talking briefly about us as they did.

Dean and Sam had doubts about me still, and wondered if Castiel was really back to his usual self. I had doubts as well, doubts about the supposedly 'wonderful' future God had forseen.

I stood and took Castiel's hand in mine and asked "Are you ready to go see Him?"

He shook his head. "I do not deserve to see Him...But if He wishes to see me, I will go."

I took a deep breath and teleported us to Heaven, and though everything looked normal, I could feel something was off. The Garden looked different than the last time I was here, which was only yesterday, but I knew it was in the form now that God saw it as; Paradise.

God was waiting just a short walk away with Gabriel, smiles on both of their faces; they weren't fooling me though. Especially Gabriel, whom I'd brought back form the dead myself. I didn't want to worry Castiel though, so I didn't immediately comment.

Instead, I went up to God with a forced smile and announced "I've brought Castiel back to you, in full health, as promised..."

God, still in His Chuck Shirley façade, said "Castiel, I am glad to see you are healed from all that has recently ailed you...I am sorry I did not reveal my identity to you sooner, but in order for Lucifer to be trapped again as he was, things had to progress as they did."

"Father...I am sorry that I killed many of your children, and was responsible for releasing the Leviathan onto Earth...I will do anything you require of me to make up for my transgressions, and I beg for your forgiveness..."

God put His hands on Castiels shoulders and said "I am not angry with you, my son. You did everything I expected of you, and did things even I was not willing to do to ensure the safety of all of my creations. I do not wish to punish you now or any time in the future." Castiel looked extremely confused. "Devin...there is a matter that I wish to speak with you about, aside from this."

I nodded and turned to Castiel. "Go with Gabriel for a little bit...This will be over shortly."

After a moment or two, his eyes shifted from God to me and he said quietly "Don't take long."

I balked at the pure emotion in his eyes and responded "It won't, I promise." I released his hand and walked a ways away from Castiel, and Gabriel went to Castiel's side to occupy him while we talked. I sensed that Gabriel already knew of whatever God was about to tell me.

"I've only been gone for a day...please tell me something bad has not happened already." The way his face fell told me that something unfortunate had indeed happened in the short time I was gone. "Is it something with Crowley?"

"Him? No...It is something here, with my angels. They're starting to...rebel." A small gasp escaped my lips.

"What? Why?"

"It is not all of my angels, only about half of those that remain have begun to stir up trouble...It seems that while one half is celebrating my return, the other half wishes for another ruler...You." I took a step back. "They seem to have grown fond of you during your short time ruling Heaven and Hêll...I suspect it was because you were the first true God to take control since I departed, and have resolved many of the issues that Michael and and Raphael left to fester. That is only my suspicion, though."

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Can nobody leave me in peace? First I led half my human life in paranoia and the other half running from death in Purgatory, and now that I finally am trying to right things, _your_ angels want to mess them up again...I'm _really_ starting to contemplate leaving everything here and not returning."

"You did some amazing things to assure my angels that you were not fraudulent, and it seems you convinced them you would be a better ruler than I."

"Even though I'm the half-breed spawn of your least favorite child? Even though I can hardly go a day without losing my mind, because of my memories and because I left my fallen-angel lover on Earth? I am hardly fit to be the ruler of Hêll, let alone Heaven."

"You were an excellent ruler, but I know you did not want to rule without Castiel by your side, and so I also knew it would not last. I will do my best to resolve this situation without the deaths of any more angels, but I may require your help. They will come to you and ask for your help to overthrow me, but you must deny them. It would be best if you and Castiel were to hide from my angels until the situation has calmed."

"It's a good idea...but where would we hide? There isn't anywhere in Heaven or on Earth where they wouldn't eventually find us."

"Child, I remained hidden from my own creations for milennia. You can do it for as long as you wish. You must simply settle yourself in a place and shield your power and Castiel's power from detection by my angels. If you do not have enough faith in your power to do that, you may simply transport you and my Seraph to a place angels cannot enter."

A place they couldn't enter..? One place came immediately to mind, but I rejected that thought immediately. The Endless Forest was no place to take Castiel again, whether I had an endless supply of power or not.

There was another place, though, one that was slightly more habitable, but I was probably a lot less welcome.

I knew God was thinking the same thing when he said "Hêll is somewhere my angels cannot go, not without the loss of many lives...Crowley may or may not welcome you with Castiel by your side, and if he does not, I suggest you remind him of your blood right to rule...It may not be for Heaven, but you are a born ruler, Devin."

I smirked. "Sure I am...Thanks for the pep talk...Now I have to go and see if Castiel is alright with this. I'm not going to force him to go downstairs if he doesn't want to."

"I wouldn't expect you to...I have a feeling that Castiel will follow you wherever you want to go." I turned from Him and went to where Gabriel and Castiel were conversing. It was mostly Gabriel conversing loudly and Castiel listening silently, though.

"Having fun with your monologue, Gabriel?" He chuckled.

"Yes, in fact, I am. Cas seems to be very enthralled in the subject I might add."

"Which would happen to be?" His mouth shifted into a grin and I knew I'd regret asking.

"I was just telling him about some of the women I've had the pleasure of being with...and some of my personal tricks I've used on them."

"Yes, because you were the Trickster for a short time...And because you're a perverted excuse for an archangel..."

"Hey honey, you brought me back, didn't you?"

"Only because your brothers are a couple of evil psychopaths. Castiel and I are going to go now...but we'll be sure to visit you soon for that drink I promised you."

"Bye-bye, then." He gave a small wave as I grabbed Castiel hand and whisked him away from Heaven.

We appeared back in the West Virginia safe house, but it was only a brief stop on our way downstairs. "Castiel, we aren't going to stay here long, because..."

"Someone is chasing us." I was momentarily taken aback. "I could not hear what your conversation was about, but your face was filled with much worry and strife..."

I sighed. "Some of the angels do not want God ruling Heaven, so they are rebelling...because they want me to continue to rule. God suggested we go into hiding until he can sway some of the rebels back to his side, and so I'm going to take us to a place where the angels will not be able to come looking for us."

"Will Crowley allow us to remain in Hêll for any amount of time?"

I shrugged. "He doesn't very much have a choice in the matter. I'm the rightful ruler of Hêll because Lucifer is my father, and he knows that. But..." I took a deep breath and looked up into Castiel's deep blue eyes, and my words were caught in my throat.

I'd been so worried about everything else lately, that I forgot how inhumanely beautiful Castiel was. Angels, demons, Crowley, God, Lucifer...Even since I had come back down from Heaven and gotten Castiel back, I hadn't taken any time to step back and _look_ at Castiel. Now that I was staring at him all over like this...I was having many more dirty thoughts than I probably should have.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and slowly said "I will not take us down into Hêll to hide from the angels unless you want me to. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to anymore, since...I left."

"That's not necessary. I will go wherever I must to ensure that we don't have to be separated again." I felt his hands on mine and my eyes snapped open to see a small smile on his face.

"I would give anything not to see that smile go away again...You've no idea how much I hated myself when I had to leave last time, especially without giving you a proper goodbye...Oh God, I could hear your screams..."

A tear formed at the corner of my eye and Castiel wiped it away before it fell and said "I was so heartbroken when you left, but I understood why you felt you had to...And I am not angry because of it. there's no need to apologize. If anything, I should be the one apologizing." I cocked my head, confused. "I did not have to let my own emotions get so out of control that they interfered with the things you were doing...You have been through many more horrible things than I, but you do not lose control as I did."

"Castiel, I've had longer to come to terms with what happened to me than you did...When I first went to Purgatory, I cried and cried and nearly lost my mind. When I found out Lucifer was my father you saw what happened! I went catatonic exactly the same as you did, but you helped to bring me out of it just like I did to you...Just call us even."

"Even...alright." He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly, burying his face in my hair.

I sighed contentedly, but my calm was not to last.

Just before they appeared, I could see the face of an angel in my mind, and spun out of Castiel's grip.

The angel I saw appeared just inside the doorway to the safe-house, and I could see two more waiting outside. I stepped between him and Castiel, and the angel began to speak.

"Devin Blair...My name is Daniel, I am..."

"A Seraphim. The only other one I've had the displeasure of meeting, besides Castiel. What are you doing here?"

I didn't need to ask, I already knew, but it was the only thing I could think to say.

"I come from a large portion of angels that previously swore our allegiance to you a short time ago...and we do not wish to see our Father return to rule Heaven. He has wanted nothing to do with us for a very long time, and you are the only one to act properly in His absence. We wish for you not to leave your post as ruler of Heaven."

"Sorry to tell you, but I've already done that. God and I had an agreement, and we are both fulfilling the terms of that as we should."

"I understand...But we do not think God will do as well of a job as you in your short time as ruler. We wish for you to help us, and for you to resume permanent control of Heaven. We will do whatever you ask of us."

"I do not want to rule Heaven anymore...I want to live peacefully here on Earth with Castiel as my companion, without the interference of any angels or demons."

"We beg of you!" He stepped forward and I immediately pushed him back several feet without lifting a finger. "Please, you mustn't allow anyone else to rule Heaven in your place! It is your place to rule, by your birthright and by your power. Help us take control and continue to put things as they should be."

"No." I pushed him again, and he tumbled out onto the dirt outside the doorway. His two companions helped him up and I said "You leave here now, or I will obliterate you. I have no interest in ruling Heaven now or any time in the future, and if you send any more angels to contact me, I can assure you that they will not return. Castiel and I will be going somewhere hidden, and I suggest you not try to follow."

I snapped my fingers and the angels vanished.

I nearly collapsed onto the floor, but Castiel caught me and held me upright to face him.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do? To reject them that way?"

"Not entirely sure, no...But I'm not going to take part in the slaughter of any more angels, or of the usurping of God from His throne. I just did everything in my power to get Him back to Heaven, and I'm not going to screw that up."

"Oh, I should think differently..." I recognized the voice instantly, and Castiel released me onto my own two shaky feet so I could turn to see the newcomer's gaunt face.

"Death...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just coming to say hello. I've been keeping watch on things lately, because you've caused so many interesting things to happen...And this, by far, is the most interesting of them all. Who know you would cause another war in Heaven?"

I resisted the urge to saw something snarky. "I'm inclined to say that you knew."

"I suspected. God was going to return upstairs eventually, it was only a matter of time. Admittedly, I did not think it would be this soon."

"Okay...so what are you doing here now?" He stepped forward and I moved in front of Castiel again. "Not a step closer."

"Or what? We'll battle it out right here and see who comes out alive? Please, I'm not an idiot, Devin. I haven't come here to fight with you, I've come to...warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"The consequences of your actions. You have not learned to properly use your powers, and so cannot foresee very far into the future. I can, and I see quite the calamity on the horizon."

"If you're talking about another war, we already know about that."

Death surprised me by chuckling. "Oh child, I am speaking of something far more calamitous, at least according to the standards of you lower creatures. I have the wonderful ability of foreseeing every death that occurs, and have come to announce one of those particular deaths to you now."

Fear ran through me and I asked "Who? It isn't one of us, is it?" My voice rose in pitch as it filled with fear, and Castiel took my hand tightly in his. I felt calmer almost immediately.

"No, however much I might want to see your companion fall...I will soon come to claim the life of God, for he will die in this upcoming war. The war that is your own fault."

"What?!" I was surprised by Castiel's sudden outburst from behind me. "Our Father cannot die!"

"He can, and he will. I can't say by whom or exactly when...but it will be during a very immediate battle, one I suggest you both prepare for, because you will be a part of it."

I frowned deeply and said "I already told the angels that came here that I have no interest in fighting in their war. I won't lead them."

"You won't have a choice in the matter. You will have to fight for one side or the other, or risk the future of this tiny planet...And I know how much you angels care about it. "

"How do you know all of this will happen? God hasn't said anything to me about it, and I haven't seen anything myself."

"Let's just say a very familiar face brought these facts to my attention...He seems much more interested in assuming control from God than whatever that last tantrum was about. Ta-ta." Death disappeared, but I was unable to relax.

Tantrum..? Who was throwing a tantrum?

Castiel turned to me and asked "Do you know why he would tell us something like that and not God Himself? It is very unusual..."

"Yeah, it is..." Wait a second...

Terror ran cold through my veins and I nearly collapsed within myself. I knew that Death held nothing but disinterest for many things, but to call someone a child...I'd known of him referring to only one person like that before.

"Devin? Devin, what is wrong!?" Castiel took both my hands in his, now looking quite panicked.

"He said...It isn't _possible_ is it? We have to go see if it's true..!"

I teleported us down, down into Hêll, directly into Lucifer's Cage. At the sight of its contents, I openly screamed and fell to my knees.

It was empty. _Empty._ Lucifer and Michael were nowhere to be found.


	13. So Far Away

"Where are Dean and Sam? Devin, I can't sense them, so you have to tell me where they are." I rocked slowly back and forth on the bed. We were still in the safe house, because I refused to leave with what was going on. "Devin!"

"They're driving through Pennsylvania on their way to New York...They're just outside of Scranton...Why do we need them?"

"If Lucifer and Michael have escaped from the Cage, they'll go to Dean and Sam first, because they are their true vessels. They may lie and say they need to use them to fight you, so we must reach Dean and Sam first."

Castiel touched me and we were whisked away from the safe house to a random

hotel in Scranton. "Tell them you want this room for two nights...There's $300 in your pocket to pay for it." Castiel left the room and I curled back up on the bed, slowly rocking back and forth again while I waited for him.

He returned a few minutes later and said "We have this room for two nights...Can you see where Dean and Sam are?"

"Just South of town..." I could see them in my head. They were in the Impala, listening quietly to the radio as they sped up the highway. I reached up and touched Castiel again and he disappeared.

I waited patiently, rocking slowly and staring at the television. I used my power to turn it on and flip to a random channel, just for something to stare at besides the wall.

Several minutes passed and there was a knock at the door, followed by Castiel slowly entering with Dean and Sam close behind. They stood before me and Castiel said "She's been like this ever since we left the Cage."

Sam sat down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Devin...can you hear me?" I nodded, just because I didn't want them to keep asking me that. "Are you okay?"

When I didn't answer, Castiel did. "She hasn't said much either...Aside from telling me where you were, not a single word." Sam sighed and I flipped the TV off again. There was no point; nobody was watching it.

Dean and Sam began to converse with Castiel about Lucifer and Michael, and I heard a tiny voice in the back of my mind. It felt familiar, like when God had been praying to me.

I mentally projected myself to where the voice was coming from, leaving my body in that hotel room. I found myself in a dark chamber, some place underground. There were two bright figures before me that I recognized as Lucifer and Michael.

Lucifer raised his arms and said "Devin, my daughter...How good it is to see you again."

I looked back and forth rapidly between the two of them. "Okay, before I lose my mind...How in God's name did you two get out of the Cage? And why are you even here together?!"

"Well, to the first question...we had a little help. From you." I was bewildered. "You may not have noticed, but I siphoned off little bits of your energy each time you visited us downstairs until I had enough to break myself out. Michael and I resolved some of our differences, and we helped each other out."

I turned to Michael. "You're helping _him?_ After you two have been enemies since the dawn on man? What could you two have _possibly_ resolved your issues over!?"

Michael's face didn't change expressions as he said "My younger brother here wishes to see you in a position of power, and I simply wished to be out of that Cage. I agreed to help us both escape, as long as that place is destroyed after our mission is completed."

I took several steps back. "You can't possibly expect me to accept this, can you?!"

"We already know many of the remaining angels wish to serve under you, and it should not be a problem to convince them to follow us as well. I _was_ their ruler in God's absence, until..." Michael grumbled and I knew he was thinking of Dean and Sam.

I stood up straight and asked "What's to stop me from killing you both right now?"

Lucifer smirked. "For one, I'm your father, and you wouldn't kill your own blood, would you?" I grumbled. "And two, you can't. You may be my daughter, but I'm not an idiot. I still have Death bound, and If Michael or I die...he's under my orders to revive us."

_**That's**_ what Death was talking about...He was warning me that Lucifer and Michael were going to start the battle that would end with...

Oh no. Oh no...

I jolted back to my body and awoke with a gasp, and all three in the room froze. I instantly teleported out of the hotel room and into Heaven.

Things were in an almost militarized manner, and an angel came to me as soon as I appeared. "I need to see Him immediately."

I was led a little ways away and came upon God alone.

I ran and said "Listen, you cannot try to reason with these rebellious angels or fight them, because..."

"Lucifer and Michael are free." He looked up at me from the ground. "My angels are preparing to fight because I was just visited by Death. He told me he had gone to see you first several days ago."

"Why didn't you come get me right away then?! I just came from speaking with Lucifer and Michael, and your two favorite angels are working together to dethrone you! They plan to put me up in your place, probably in exchange for me not killing them or something, and..!"

God didn't look surprised, and I gave up on yelling in His face. "Look...Death told me something you should hear..."

He shook His head. "Whatever it was, keep it to yourself. Anything he told you about me was meant for your ears only. I will fight this battle to save everyone I can, but if I fall..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "If I fall, you must take my place again."

"But..."

God waved His hand and I was whisked away from Heaven. I reappeared in the hotel room, right as Dean and Sam were going for the door.

Dean nearly shouted "Where in the hêll did you just poof off to?!"

"I used astral projection to visit Lucifer and Michael..." At Dean's wide-eyed look, I hurriedly said "But I can't tell you exactly where they are...because even I didn't know. Look, they told me about their plans to use the rebellious half of Heaven's angels to take control from God and give it back to me...Then I went up to Heaven to talk to God about it, but Death already went and told Him."

"So Michael and Lucifer are out and about, and are planning on trying to execute God...Just friggin' _wonderful._ They happen to mention how they got out?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to admit that it was partly my fault that they got out.

"They...made a deal. Michael agreed to help Lucifer and himself escape in exchange for not harming me or himself." I thought that sounded pretty plausible, and Dean seemed to believe it.

Castiel, though, looked more worried than ever.

"Dean, Sam...may I have a moment alone with Devin?" The Winchesters looked confused. "It's about something...personal."

"Okay...I think there's a bar downstairs..." Dean and Sam left the room with worried expressions.

As soon as they were safely gone, Castiel said "I did not tell them that God was going to die...They are going to assume that we will win this fight."

"I know, I know..." I collapsed into his arms with a sob. "I just...don't know what to do!"

"This is a very hard situation...There are no easy choices to make here..."

"But I'm a friggin' God...I should have some magical foresight that tells me exactly what I should do..." I pulled back to look him in the face. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, if we have any hope of changing God's fate...you have to fight. If you tell Him He's going to die, it will distract Him from the battle and He may end up dying sooner...So we must fight to protect Him."

"We..? You mean, you're going to fight? Castiel! What if you get hurt, or worse..!? I don't know If I'll be able to bring you back!"

Castiel kissed my forehead gently. "I won't get hurt, and neither will you...We will fight to save our Father and all the rest of the creatures, and you and I will be together through it all...I swear."

My lips curled into a small smile. "You're so confident...What did you do with the old, insecure Castiel?"

"You give me a reason to be more...confident." I could tell he was struggling with his words and I chuckled.

"I love you so much...and I hope you're right about us surviving this..."

We hugged each other tightly, for what I knew could very well be one of the last times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He was fighting, with His angels...Lucifer and Michael, working together to bring down their Father...Thunder and lightning sparking as their blows met with immense force..._

_A blade running through His chest..._

My eyes snapped open and I saw the bed was quivering, and I stilled it with a wave of my hand. How had I fallen asleep at a time like this?!

I looked beside me at Castiel, and his eyes were closed and he didn't move. I shook him lightly and said "Castiel...You okay?" He didn't move and I shook him harder. "Castiel, wake up. Come on!" I shook his face and nearly screamed "Come on baby, you gotta wake up!"

He grumbled groggily and his tired blue eyes opened. My panicked heart quickly settled back into its normal beat. "Oh thank God...I had a bad dream, and when I saw you laying there like that I panicked and...wait, were you just sleeping?"

He pushed himself up on his elbows with a yawn and said "Yes, I believe so..." He froze. "But how is that possible..?!"

I shrugged and said "I have no idea...So many of the rules are getting broken lately..."

It had been a week since I spoke with Lucifer and Michael, and Castiel and I had been moving to a different place every night to avoid having the rebellious angels find us. We kept in contact with Dean and Sam though, to make sure nobody had found them either. So far, they were safe.

With what was happening though, Castiel and I were just the opposite.

Unable to rest again, I threw off the covers and walked over to the window. We were on the second floor of some shabby hotel in Northern California, and just beyond a little inlet and land mass was the Pacific Ocean, though we were too far to see it. I thought about jumping over there to watch the sunset, but I couldn't leave Castiel alone.

He could take full care of himself, I knew, but with all the normal reality rules being broken, I wasn't going to take any chances.

I looked behind me and saw Castiel already falling back asleep, so I fixed the covers over him and wrapped myself in one of the hotel robes and went back to staring out of the window.

The sky was an unearthly pink hue as the sun dipped in the sky, and I wondered briefly if God had intended that effect when He made the Earth.

I also wondered if I could do something like that. Make my own world, my own creatures, my own everything. It would be nice to have my own personal place to be able to escape to when things got rough, and what better way to test my powers than to be a Creator?

That was only a fantasy though, and I knew it. Things were way too rough here and in Heaven to just leave. Chaos would ensue and people would get hurt, and it would be my fault for not being here to stop it all.

I could hear a voice in the back of my head, many voices actually, but Gabriel's stood out from the rest of them. I willed him to me and turned to see him standing in the middle of the hotel room. He opened his mouth to speak but I held up a finger, and pulled him out into the hallway with me.

I shut the door and asked "You were calling?"

"Yes, we've all been wondering where you are...Lucifer and Michael were able to sway the rebels to their side, and the fighting's started...There's been at least a dozen deaths already."

I took a deep breath, feeling a boatload of anger rising within me. "Our side or theirs?"

"Ours, mostly..." I had hoped dearly that things wouldn't progress this fast. Every day that the battle was going on, brought things a day closer to His death. "Why are we out here anyway?"

I looked at Gabriel oddly. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You didn't see Castiel _sleeping_ in there? Something major is going on with you angels for that to be able to happen."

"Well, Dad hasn't done anything different with us...Sure it isn't you?" Now it was my turn to be confused. "Dad's not the only one that can fiddle with us, remember? You were the one that brought me back!"

"But..." _I_ couldn't have changed Castiel...Could I? "I didn't do anything to make him..."

"More human? That's all you've been doing since you got here...Maybe it's finally working." A look of horroe crossed my face. "Don't worry, he can't turn fully human...but he'll have more human characteristics...The sleeping thing, he'll probably want to eat and dirnk now...I know I did."

"You were down here for thousands of years, Gabriel. I've been with Castiel for a few weeks." Things were _so_ messed up.

He shrugged. "Maybe you triggered a big change in him when you left him and he fell to pieces." I glared and he raised his hands. "I'm not judging, I'm just saying that's probably why..." I sighed.

"Is there any other news? If not, I need to go get dressed so we can move to another city."

"Just wanted to give you the heads-up that things are getting pretty serious upstairs...Have you thought about joining the fight? It would really help."

I shook my head. "I can't leave Castiel again, and I can't risk taking him straight to where the fighting is happening...Can you imagine if something would happen to him?" I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Gabriel nodded and vanished from sight and I returned inside the hotel room. I saw Castiel staring at me with groggy eyes and went to him. My lips spread into a small smile as I caressed his stubbly face with both hands and said "You were supposed to be sleeping."

"I could hear you talking with Gabriel...The fighting has started in Heaven?" I nodded and his face fell a bit. "We have lost too many angels...If this war should stretch on too long, we won't have any left..."

He covered my hands with his. "We must fight to defend our Father, Devin...It is not only his life that is now at stake."

"But I _can't_ fight...I can't risk being away from you and having something happen, or me losing control and being the one to hurt you...I coldn't live through that..."

I could hear the sadness in my own voice, and it only made me feel worse. This was all my fault...

"I cannot believe I am saying this...but you must care for others as well, Devin. Just as God commanded us to love and defend humand above himself, you must do the same for our fellow angels."

I actually laughed a bit at that. "Nice try Cas...but you know that impossible. I'll defend God and the angels to the last, but I'll never be able to care for them as much I I do for you...They didn't save me from certain death, or rescue me from an impenetrable prison, without expecting anything in return."

"Well...is it bad if I expect something now?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's more of a request...If you'd oblige..."

I looked down and realized what he was talking about, and giggled.


	14. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

The phone I'd given to Castiel began to ring loudly, and I knew it was the Winchesters calling. They were the only ones to know the phone number.

He answered while I kept my eyes on the road. We'd begun driving to each new city we visited, to avoid anyone tracking the power we would use if we teleported. It was a small chance that they could track me, but even the smallest of chances was too much for me.

"Hello?"

"Cas? You with Devin?" I could hear Dean loud and clear on the other end of the line. It sounded like he was on speakerphone, which meant him and Sam were driving as well.

"Yes, she is driving the car." An old Mustang, similar to the one I'd stolen when I first met Dean and Sam. "Has something happened?"

"You're dâmn right something's happened. Me and Sam have had angels and demons on our âss since the last time we saw you, and they're gettin' pretty hard to dodge when they're friggin' **everywhere!"**

I asked "You and Sam still have the angel protection Castiel gave you...So is there anything you could've done to attract them to you?"

"Not anything out of the ordinary..."

I almost couldn't believe I was doing it, but I closed my eyes and focused in on Dean and Sam. They were in their Impala speeding down an empty, winding road, and something was giving me a bad feeling. I concentrated harder and discovered the 'bad feeling' was coming from the boys themselves, particularly Sam.

I opened my eyes, we were still driving perfectly down the highway we were on, and said "Demons are tracking Sam."

"What? Sammy!"

They began arguing and I said "Shut up! It's not Sam's fault. Demons have marked him." Dean and Sam went silent. "The last demon you hunted, did it injure you in any way, Sam?"

"Yeah, I got stabbed in the hand..."

"Crowley has probably guessed what is happening in Heaven, and most likely ordered that demon to mark you with his blood."

"His blood..? They're tracking demon blood in me?"

"Yes. It'll leave your system eventually, but until then, they'll be able to track you. I can probably remove the blood from your system myself, but I don't want to take any chances of them tracking my power...Is there anywhere we can meet that is protected?"

Dean jumped back in and said "The Bunker. It's in Kansas, in..."

"The old Men-of-Letters building, I know about it. How fast can you and Sam be there?"

"We were actually heading there now. We're maybe a half-hour away."

"Castiel and I will we waiting for you there." Castiel hung up the phone and I said "That place is protected against every kind of evil there is...You'll be safe there."

"As long as I am with you, I will be alright." I smiled. "Will we drive there, or will you take us directly inside?"

"I'll take us inside...The building is protected by much magic, and can only open to lesser creatures with the use of a key. That rule doesn't apply to me, though."

I shook my head and continued driving, aware that I was assuming much more knowledge than I would have thought possible. I knew it was a power that God had, to knew anything and everything, but it still worried me every now-and-then. It meant I potentially knew things I didn't want to know.

When we got to the first turnoff I could see, I pulled off to the side of the road and took Castiel's hand in mine.

I whisked us away to the Men-of-Letters warehouse, and we landed in what looked like the library area. I could feel the magic that was imbued within the entire place, covering it like a giant blanket.

Castiel and I sat in this main area to wait for Dean and Sam, and I watched with my mind as they approached closer and closer.

It took only 20 minutes of Dean's over-the-speed-limit driving until they reached us, and they were both immensely surprised to see Castiel and I already inside.

Dean asked "How'd you get inside without the key?"

"Powers of a God, remember? And I'm not evil, so I had no trouble entering into this place."

"Well, that's good news, I guess..." I made a face at Dean. "Well, since we're all here now...Mind taking out the demon tracking blood or whatever that you said was in Sam?"

I nodded and stood and went to Sam. He looked slightly worried as I took his injured hand in mine and said "Don't be so nervous...Not evil, remember?"

I could practically smell Sam's tainted blood, and briefly wondered how a demon like Crowley could've been so smart as to track Sam through demon blood. My auto-informing brain helped along with that process, and told me that Crowley's mother was a witch, and he was using a spell to link the blood in Sam to the demon it belonged to.

Thanks, brain.

I covered Sam's injured hand with both of my own and willed the demon blood to leave him, and I could feel him tense as it did. I also healed the wound in his hand, just so he would be in top shape if anything happened.

"Thanks..."

"The demon blood is gone...but Crowley may try to find you again some other way. I'll go and speak with him about this."

"No." Castiel grabbed my hand and said "You can't go back down there."

"Would you rather he keep chasing after Dean and Sam? We have enough problems with the angels trying to find them." I turned to the Winchesters. "Which reminds me. The angels don't know where this place is, but they are looking for you, so I suggest you ward this place top to bottom against them."

"Can't you just magic some symbols up on the walls?" I scowled at Dean.

"Fine, if you want to be lazy..." I raised my hand and drew an enochian symbol in the air, and the symbol was imprinted on each wall and window of the large building. I turned to Dean and asked "Happy now?"

He shrugged.

I pulled my other hand out of Castiel's grip and said "I'll be right back, with that demon's head, if I'm lucky."

I teleported down to Hêll, and was faced with the caged souls, screaming in agony as the last time I'd been there. I let myself into Crowley's office but he wasn't there, but I could tell he'd been there recently.

I next tried his mansion on Earth, and sure enough, he was there with some other demons. The other demons seemed to recognize me, because their smoky souls left the bodies they were possessing and seeped out of the building.

I chuckled and said "That was interesting to watch."

"What the hêll are you doing here?!"

I looked around at the angel-proofing up on the walls and said "I needed to talk to you, obviously. And no, I'm not stupid enough to bring you to where I've hidden Castiel."

"So you are still hiding with him...How's that going? At each other's throats yet?"

I smirked. "If by 'at each other's throats', you mean 'I wrap my arms around his neck every time we make love', then yes. Sorry to disappoint, Crowley."

"Well, if this visit is exclusively for disgusting me, then you've succeeded. I do have actual business to do, you know."

"Oh, like making a demon mark Sam with it's blood and then performing a spell so you can track him?" Crowley's eyes went wide. "I've cleansed Sam of the blood and hid him and Dean in the same place as Castiel, a place where neither you or the angels will be able to find them."

"Okay, so you found out what I did and made it go away...What's the big deal then?"

I stepped forward and sarcastically asked "I couldn't just leave you free with what you did, now could I?" Crowley opened his mouth to try to smoke out like the other demons had, and I laughed. "You won't be able to slither your way out of this one. You can't leave unless I want you to."

"Well, isn't that unfortunate..." He slid an angel blade out of his sleeve and I laughed.

"That isn't going to affect me either. There isn't anything you can do to kill me, or even hurt me. I've got you trapped."

"So just kill me already, get it over with!" I shook my head. "What the bloody hêll are you talking about? You came to kill me, didn't you?!"

"I came to punish you, yes. But there is someone else that I think will do a much better job of that than me."

Crowley looked confused as I snapped my fingers, destroying the angel-proofing around his entire mansion. I snapped them again and a blonde-haired man appeared in the room. I knew exactly who he was,, but as Crowley was unable to see his true face, he was left in the dark.

"Who the fûck is this?"

"I thought you would recognize him, Crowley. You did run from him when he was released form the Cage. Father, if you please."

Lucifer stepped forward with a smile and clapped his hands together. "Crowley, Crowley, Crowley...You've been driving Hêll straight into the ground since you've assumed control."

"L...Lucifer..? How the..!"

Lucifer waived his hand and Crowley's tongue fell out of his mouth, followed by a gush of blood. I stepped back to avoid the blood flow as Crowley dropped to his knees, and Lucifer turned to face me.

"Devin, my daughter, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

"I don't...But the only one Crowley is perhaps more afraid of is you. And I needed to speak with you."

"About what?"

I glared. "I think you know exactly what. Why are you sending rebellious angels after Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"They locked me and big brother Michael in the Cage. It's only right that I get my revenge."

"They locked you in there because you were intent on destroying every living human on Earth. You need to leave them alone, or I'll be forced to take action."

"You? Take action against me? Would you, really?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I would. Just because I come from you doesn't give you any kind of immunity. You'll stop chasing after Dean and Sam or I'll put a stop to your and Michael's plans."

Lucifer grinned. "So you have foreseen what Michael and I are doing? Tell me, have you seen all the way to the part where we slay our Father and take his place in Heaven?"

"Stop!" I screamed and Lucifer disappeared before I could banish him back to Hêll. Crowley was still writhing in pain on the floor and I restored his tongue inside his mouth. I knelt down and muttered "If you tell anyone, _anyone_ about anything you just heard, I'll send you straight to the one place you want _nothing_ to do with."

He looked up at me defiantly and sputtered "What could be worse than this?!"

"Perhaps I'll send you to Purgatory just like me, and you can spend the rest of eternity with the legions of Leviathans you helped to send back there. I'm sure they'd just _love_ to say hello."

I stood and left Crowley's mansion, going back to the Men-of-Letters warehouse where everyone was waiting for me.

As soon as I appeared, Dean nearly shouted at me "Well? What'd the little creep say?"

"I threatened to send him to Purgatory with all those Leviathans, and he agreed really quick to stop chasing you." I decided against telling them that I'd summoned Lucifer and spoken with him, because they'd probably try to kick me out then.

Lucifer was our number one enemy right now, and I'd just had a casual conversation with him like it was nothing. Dean and Sam would've flipped shît.

Dean nodded with satisfaction. "Well, is those demons are going to leave us alone for awhile...Then we have more time to concentrate on what to do about Lucifer and Michael."

Sam said "They're planning on trying to kill God and put themselves or Devin up in his place...We have to stop them. If God dies, everything's going to go to shît again."

"No kidding...Devin?" I looked up at Dean. "Got any ideas as to how we might do any of this without killing ourselves?"

"Lucifer and Michael have bound Death, and Death is under orders to bring them back if they die." Dean and Sam's jaws dropped. "We need to unbind Death from them, or bind him to us instead."

"Can't you do that?" I shrugged.

"I can't control everything yet, remember? The most I can do is try to bring Death here, but he won't come unless he wants to."

"So try." I looked form Dean to Castiel standing a ways away, looking rather distressed.

"Hold on." I went to Castiel and put my arm through his and asked "Are you okay with all of this?"

"You...saw Lucifer. I can sense his presence on you." I nodded. "Why did you not kill him when you saw him?"

"I couldn't...He would have been resurrected by Death. Would you have me fight Death so he wouldn't resurrect him?"

"I suppose you are right...I wish there was a much simpler way to deal with all of this...Or at least a place where we could go where none of it would matter..."

Castiel's words reminded me of my own earlier thoughts, when I was wondering about creating my own world for us to live. Had he been thinking something similar this whole time?

"There should be a spell to bind Death somewhere in this big place...We'll find it, perform it, and then we can take care of Lucifer and Michael without worry..."

I heard his voice in my mind before he appeared to us and said "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I turned slowly to face Death. Dean and Sam looked utterly surprised, but I knew that all it took to summon him was for me to speak his name. I'd hoped he would give us more time, though.

He faced me and bowed his head. "Devin, how good it is to see you again. You...not so much." His flat voice was tainted with animosity as he spoke briefly to Castiel. "I heard you calling, and couldn't help eavesdrop on the conversation a bit before I entered."

"As I guessed you might...I was just reminding Dean and Sam of the fact that Lucifer has you bound, and that he has ordered you to resurrect him and Michael should they be eliminated."

"That is true. Quite the hindrance. I would eliminate them myself, but the rules of their spell prevent me from doing so...Pity." He looked briefly towards Dean and Sam. "I suggest you two go elsewhere, or you may hear things you don't wish to hear. Or stay, I couldn't care less."

Dean and Sam looked confused, and Death chuckled as he turned to me. "You mean you haven't told them?"

Sam asked "Haven't told us what?"

"How interesting...It seems your best comrade has withheld a great morsel of information from you. Why don't you tell them about what I told you, Devin? Or perhaps about the terrible dreams you've been having?"

I glared at Death but he seemed disinterested. Dean and Sam were very interested though.

"Devin, what is he talking about?"

Dean took a wide berth around Death as he came to me with anger evident in his face. "What aren't you telling us?"

"I have foreseen...that we probably aren't going to win this battle. I can't see all the way to the end, but close to it..."

"What? Does something happen? Does someone die?" I nodded. "Me? Sammy? Cas? Who?"

I shook my head. "God...God is going to die."

Dean's face filled with more confusion and more rage. He looked at Castiel and asked "Did you know about this?"

When Castiel nodded, Dean huffed and threw a punch, which narrowly missed Castiel's face. It landed on mine instead.

I didn't feel a thing, but Dean pulled his hand away in pain. "You broke my knuckle, goddâmmit!"

"No, _you_ broke your knuckle, you little piece of _shît."_ I was surprised by the level of pure anger in my voice, but didn't try to hold it in. I'd held it in way too much lately, and it was all just waiting to come out. "You have tried to tell me every single little thing to do since the day we met, and I'm tired of it. I've done everything in my power to convince you that I'm not evil, and you still won't trust me to know what I'm doing, or to be loyal to Castiel. Don't think I haven't listened in on your late-night conversations about me."

Dean and Sam looked astounded, and it felt amazing to finally get some of this stuff off my chest.

"Think what you want about me, but I know I'm doing what's right. God is going to die and there's no way to change it, and I'm just trying to make everything better for when he does." I turned to Death, who had sat in a nearby chair. "And you. You didn't have to be so dâmned cryptic with what you were saying. If you would've told me straight out what was going on, I could've taken care of Lucifer and Michael a long time ago."

"Oh, please, you won't do anything to me. You hold this Earth in too high a regard to destroy it in a battle." I grumbled, knowing he was right. "Perhaps we will have our battle on some other world in some other time. For now, I suggest you and your friends make your way to Heaven."

"Why?" Before Death even answered, I could hear Gabriel's voice shouting in the back of my head, and I knew what he was going to tell us. "Lucifer and Michael have gotten back into Heaven."

He nodded. "They will be encountering your average angels right about now, but they will reach God soon enough."

Sam almost grabbed onto Death, but restrained himself and asked "How will they even be able to kill Him? I thought He couldn't be hurt!"

"Well, it so happens that Lucifer has acquired one of my scythes from a demon, and plans to use it to slay God."

"Will you scythe even kill Him?"

"Why don't you ask Devin?" Death vanished from our sight, and I knew he was keeping an eye on the battle in Heaven. He would be needed there soon enough.

Dean and Sam turned to me, and I felt Castiel grab my hand from behind. Things were about to get _so_ much harder for all of us.


	15. Up In Smoke

I took a deep breath and tried to calm each part of my body, and focus on foreseeing the battle to come. It was on this very day that I was going to take Castiel back up to Heaven to assist God, and I wanted to be as prepared as possible.

But I couldn't foresee anything.

I'd gotten little glimpses of what was going to happen, but whenever I tried to look at anything specific, my mind would just blank out. It was extremely frustrating, so I'd teleported myself to most isolated place I could think of to meditate. It wasn't working very well though, because I was way too anxious being away from Castiel.

I could see him clearly in my mind, sleeping in our hotel room, with the Winchesters in a room right next door. We were all worried about the battle and if we would survive, and had refused to leave each other's side.

I decided enough failed meditation was enough and teleported back to the hotel room, just as Dean and Sam entered it.

I held up a finger and pulled them back into their room, shutting the door carefully. "Sorry guys...He needs all the rest he can get."

Sam nodded. "We get it...And we wanted to talk with you about something."

"What?"

Dean said "We're coming upstairs to Heaven with you."

"No you're not." Sam sighed, as if he knew his brother would start this argument. I'd had a feeling he would as well, but hoped he wouldn't. "You two can't defend yourselves against the angels up there."

"We have a couple of angel blades in the car from a couple of dead angels. What better weapon to use against them?"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you'll use a single angel blade as your only weapon? Maybe even a little holy oil? You'll only kill three or four angels before the rest swarm and kill you."

"Then we'll go down fighting. There's no way that we're letting you or Cas go up there alone." I looked at Sam and he shrugged. Dean wasn't going to change his mind.

"If you want to commit suicide, I'm not going to stop you. But you're going to need more than just angel blades to defend yourselves."

I ran through a list of things I knew harmed angels. Angel blades, Enochian magic, the Colt pistol, Weapons of Heaven, Leviathan blood...I shuddered a bit at that last one.

"We have a couple of angel blades, some holy oil, you two still have that old Colt pistol, and we can at least banish some angels if we need to...It's still not going to be enough though." I could get Leviathan blood easily now, but to go back to the Endless Forest...I shuddered again. I looked at Dean and asked "The same way you pack salt into shotgun rounds, you could do that with anything?"

"Pretty much...Why?"

"Angel blades and the Colt are only going to get you two so far, but if you had a few dozen rounds of Leviathan blood in those shotguns..."

Both their faces filled with horror.

Sam asked "Devin, you're not thinking of going back to Purgatory...are you? You spent half your life stuck in there!"

Dean butted in and said "Yeah, and what if you go there and you can't get back? How the hêll are we supposed to get you out?"

"I have power now, remember? It should be easy as pie to get in there, capture and drain a Leviathan or two, and get back out in time to take you guys up to Heaven. And don't try saying that having this kind of ammo won't help us win."

Dean's momentary anger fizzled out, and I knew I'd won this particular argument.

"You have to take me with you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, are you? No way! I'm not going to be responsible for you going into shock from some horrible memories or something."

"Then take Sammy! You can't go in there alone, and someone has to stay here to watch Cas to make sure he doesn't freak the hêll out or anything."

I looked at Sam. "You willing to come? If anything goes wrong, I can send you right back here in an instant."

"Sure...Whatever gets us up there and helping faster." I nodded.

"I'll go wake Castiel...If Sam and I take too long, you and Cas have to go to Heaven to help God, you hear?" Dean nodded.

I went next door into the other room and almost giggled at Castiel's messy hair and open mouth; he'd adjusted to sleeping like a human so easily it was almost scary. I sat down and shook him lightly, and he cracked one groggy eye open and closed his mouth.

"Devin...is anything wrong? Do we have to leave yet?!" He sat up rapidly but I pushed him back down.

"Relax, Castiel, nothing is wrong...I must go with Sam somewhere to get some more ammunition for he and Dean to use...They've decided to follow us up to Heaven to assist in the fight."

"Did you tell them that they are idiots? They'll get themselves killed..."

"Well, we'll already be in Heaven, so they'll just pop up back there after a little while...And you know you can't change Dean's mind about anything, the stubborn âss..." Castiel smiled weakly, still obviously tired. "I'll wake you again when Sam and I return, and we'll prepare for battle together."

"Don't be gone long, or I'll come looking for you." He pulled my head down to his and kissed me briefly. "If anything should go wrong, I wish you to know that I love you, more than anything...And I hope we get through this battle unscathed."

"Me too, Castiel...I'll be back as soon as I can." I stood and went back into the other room, and Sam had a duffel bag at his side. "Try not to get your head eaten off."

"No problem."

I held onto Sam's arm and concentrated on the Endless Forest, on the only safe place I knew of within the entire realm. When the image of my hideout was firm in my mind, we flitted over there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just as I had remembered, and for a moment, my heart was filled with a hopeless fear that almost dragged me to my knees.

I had to remind myself that I was no longer powerless against the creatures within Purgatory, and that I held the sway over them now. Sam looked at me with worry and I said in a low voice "Sorry...I just have some bad memories coming back to haunt me."

"They're not going to interfere with what we're doing, are they?" I shook my head. "So, how do we catch a Leviathan's attention in here?"

"Oh, we already have." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I can keep myself hidden, but every creature nearby will be able to sense your humanity, and they'll come looking." I remembered when they would come looking for me, and I'd spend days buried neck-deep in dirt to avoid being found. It was horrific.

I heard a noise and saw the face of someone nearby, and couldn't believe my eyes. She came slowly out from behind the tree that was our hideout, a confused expression on her face.

"Devin..? Is that you?"

"Lenore...I'm glad to see you in one piece."

"Lenore?" Sam stepped forward and asked "Aren't you the vampire that didn't like to feed on humans?"

"Yes, I remember you too Sam...Did you meet up with the Winchesters after you got out with that angel?" I nodded. "Well, I can't call that lucky...Why are you back here?"

"We need to capture a Leviathan." Her eyes widened. "Don't worry, I can handle them perfectly on my own...We're here to drain it's blood and use it against the angels."

"Well, I guess you've been pretty busy then...I'll help however I can." I smiled a bit.

"Well, if you help us, it's only right that we help you...feel like getting out of this place?" Her eyes widened.

"You can do that..? Well, of course I wanna get out!"

"Then let's go." I turned to Sam. "You'd better get going."

"What!?"

"Best way to attract one of them is to spread your scent around as much as possible, so get on running." I took his bag from him and said "Don't worry, we'll be following after you."

Sam groaned and started off, and Lenore asked "What _happened_ to you? You were never like this before you got out."

"I was also a scared little girl before I got out...Now I'm next-in-line to take over Heaven, and I happen to be in a relationship with that angel that beheaded you." Lenore gasped. "Like I said, a lot has happened."

I could hear Sam shout my name and was surprised at how far he'd made it, and pulled Lenore with me to where he was. When we arrived Sam was face to face with one of the beasts, whom I recognized immediately. How could I not?

Sam recognized him as well and snarled "Dîck...I hoped I wouldn't have to see you again."

The Leviathan leader grinned and said "You're not happy to see me? I'm happy to see you...and you." I felt his eyes move to me. "The last time we met you escaped with that angel, but I don't see him around this time...This is going to be fun."

I stepped forward and said "I'm a lot more powerful than you right now, Leviathan. You can't hurt me this time."

I snapped my singers and he doubled over in pain, struggling not to shift into his real form. "What is this!? What are you doing!?"

"You're going to help us win a battle against angels. Now I suggest you hold still, or you might lose your head."

I nodded to Sam and he went to work on the Leviathan. He pulled out several empty blood bags and stuck syringes into the Leviathan's skin, and his black gooey blood began to drain out of his body. With him unable to move from the constant pain I was putting in, we stood there for quite a while as Sam filled bag after bag. It was as if the Leviathan had an unlimited blood supply, but I knew that was just his body healing and making more as we drained him.

I kept a close watch on the area surrounding us, because I could feel creatures beginning to close in. They were keeping a distance though, as if afraid to come any closer. I smirked and said to Lenore "I'm gad that you were the first one we found...I've been wondering what happened to you ever since I got out."

"Well, I was worried about you when I reappeared, but since that angel was gone I figured you left too. Are you really going to rule Heaven? That's...big!"

I shrugged. "I already did for about a week, but now there's fighting up there again, and I might have to re-assume control...I don't want to though."

"Because of the angel?" I nodded. "You really have a thing for him, huh?"

I chuckled. "If you mean that I'm hopelessly in love with him and am willing to kill anyone and anything to defend him, than yes. I think I'll take you to him when we get out, so you can see for yourself how he has changed since you met him."

"I don't know...He might try to behead me again..."

"He won't if you're human." Lenore gasped. "Only if you want to though..."

"Of course!" Lenore surprised me by hugging me and I chuckled again, and Sam looked at us oddly. The Leviathan was twitching on the ground by now, and would probably die soon.

She let me go and I said "It's settled then." I turned to Sam and asked "Are you done? If we don't get back in time, your brother and Castiel are going to leave without us."

"Give me a second..." Sam packed the multitude of blood bags into his duffel bag and stood. "Should we just leave him on the ground like that..?"

Lenore said "I'll take care of him...I've been itching to behead one of these guys." She went over with the crude weapon in her hands and didn't hesitate to swing it down on the Leviathan's neck. She kicked his head away and said "I feel a lot better now..."

"I figured...Come on."

I took hold of Sam and Lenore's hands and concentrated on the hotel once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reappeared, we came upon Dean preparing shotgun shells to be filled, and Castiel watching him silently. They both jumped up at the sight of Lenore and I said "Wait, wait, wait!"

"Hey, you..." Dean stepped forward slowly. "How in the hêll are you here?"

"Devin brought me here after she explained a few things..." Dean looked at me questioningly.

"You know she isn't evil, and you know she helped me while I was in Purgatory, so I only felt it was right to return the favor."

"You were in Purgatory?!" Castiel's voice was overwrought. "You said you were getting ammunition for Sam and Dean to use!"

"I was. You know Leviathan blood is deadly to angels, and it's the best weapon we have against them, so I took Sam with me to Purgatory to drain a Leviathan." Sam sat his bag on the table and Dean examined the contents with a pleased expression. "None of us were hurt, so you needn't worry."

That didn't seem to calm him any, so I turned to the others and said "I'll be right back." I took Castiel's hand in mine and we appeared on the roof of the hotel, where neither the Winchesters or Lenore would be able to hear us. I took Castiel's other hand in mine as I apologized to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, but I knew you would've wanted to come with, and I didn't want you getting hurt..."

"What if you got hurt, and then we couldn't get you or Sam back out? Do you know what would've happened..."

"I know, and I'm sorry...You've already been so stressed lately over everything that's happening, and I didn't want to add to that..."

I looked down and Castiel pulled my face back up. "You are even more stressed than I, and it is you that should be relaxing more. When this battle is over with and we have killed Michael and Lucifer, you and I are going to a place where you will be able to relax for however long you wish. I know that you need it."

"I know I do too...Dean, how long will it take for you to do what you need?"

"Give me a couple hours, and we'll be ready to gank a few dozen angels, no problem." I nodded.

"I'm going to go up there to check things out." When I saw the distressed look on Castiel's face, I quickly added "I'll be right back, I just want to make sure Lucifer and Michael haven't made it into the Garden yet...If anything happens I'll come right back down and get you." He nodded reluctantly and I let out a sigh.

I didn't want to leave, but with not being able to foresee things right now, I needed to know that it would be safe to take Castiel and the Winchesters up to Heaven with me when it was time.

I teleported to the Garden, and knew immediately that all had gone wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just outside the walls of the Garden, I could hear the screams of angels being slaughtered one by one. I looked around and saw many of them poised to fight, and God and Gabriel were standing in the middle of the mass, looking quite grim.

I went to them and said "Lucifer and Michael are right outside, aren't they? Why are you just standing here?!"

God answered with "My sons have managed to perform a spell to prevent me from foreseeing their actions, and I cannot risk doing anything reckless to give them an advantage."

_That_ was why I couldn't foresee what was going on up here! Their spell must've had a big effect on me too.

"Well, if they cast some sort of spell on you to keep you from foreseeing things, is there anything else they could've done to affect you in this fight?"

"Yes, there is..."

"What?!"

"This." God's eyes flashed and I automatically took a step back. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and the fighting outside of the Garden ceased. There was a moment of silence before I clearly saw Lucifer and Michael enter the Garden unhindered, and realized the situation was much, _much_ worse than I thought.

"No...NO! They bound you?! How!?"

Lucifer came to me and said "In addition to reviving us, we compelled Death to create a spell that would allow us to bind our Father. It seems to have worked very well."

"But...I thought you were going to use Death's scythe to kill Him?"

Lucifer smiled. "I'm afraid we also told Death to lie to you about that, should you try to contact him. Our plan has worked out pretty successfully, don't you think?"

I took another step back as the two archangels and God converged around me. I looked over at Gabriel and my father noticed and said "My little brother and the rest one the angels are compelled not to move an inch until we've done what we came here to do...Then they will either join us or die."

"If you think I'm going to join in on this insane quest, you're horribly mistaken..."

My father smirked. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to convince you then...Father? How about taking a swing at her favorite pet?"

God turned and moved towards Gabriel, and I screamed out _"Nooo!"_


	16. Paradise Lost

It was almost as if the world had moved into slow motion.

God was going towards Gabriel and as I screamed my lungs out, I saw Death appear in the Garden, and knew he was here to reap. Someone was about to die, and that someone was about to be Gabriel.

My mind rushed through a million different scenarios in a matter of milliseconds, desperately trying to find a way to stop what was happening. I saw the glint of metal at Death's side and knew it was his

scythe, a weapon that could kill any creature in existence. Could I really do that?

As God raised His hand to smite Gabriel, I decided that I could.

I was instantly at Death's side and grabbed the scythe, and he made no move to stop me. I was at God's side in an instant and didn't hesitate to shove the curved blade through His heart and out of his chest, and a gush of blood spurted across my face.

All was silent for a moment until I realized what I'd done, and screamed **"NO!"**

God dropped to His knees and I pulled the blade from his back, but it was already too late. A bright white light shown as God's light left him and his body fell limp to the ground under our feet.

I was horrified at what I'd done, and Death said "Well, I certainly didn't expect that..." He came to my side and picked up the scythe from the ground and said "I suggest you finish your affairs here, we have things to deal with."

He disappeared and I was left with a dead God, a legion of petrified angels, and Lucifer and Michael looking pleased at what I'd done.

Michael said to Lucifer "My part of this deal is done...I've helped you and now I'm going my own way."

"Goodbye then, brother. Perhaps we'll meet again soon."

Lucifer and Michael hugged briefly, but Michael did not disappear. Not this time.

I stood and faced my father and his brother, the rage boiling out of me unhindered now. The ground beneath our feet shook and cracked and Lucifer sounded worried. "Devin, you have done well, there is no reason to be angry."

"There is _every_ reason to be angry! You tricked me into doing your bidding, into killing a member of my family! Your own Father!"

"It was a necessary evil to be done! My brother and I..!"

**"I don't care about your brother!"** I snapped my fingers and Michael exploded, splattering even more blood over me and over Lucifer. "You have ruined my life! If it wasn't for you, I would've never been born, and wouldn't have spent two decades locked in Purgatory!"

I reached my father and plunged my fist into his midsection, and he cried out. He took his own archangel blade and jammed it into my neck, and besides a squirt of blood, it did no damage.

The skin of his very vessel began to boil off just as the anger did from me. "You have _no idea_ what you've put me through for your own dâmned purposes...And now this! I just killed God!"

"And now you can take control of Heaven as you were supposed to..."

"I don't want to take control of anything! I don't even want this place to _exist_ anymore!" The ground began to crack beneath our feet and Heaven began to slowly disintegrate. "And now that I have the power...It's all going to disappear."

"No..!" My fingers closed around my father's heart and I ripped it from his chest, squeezing it until it exploded in my hands. He slid to his knees with a stupefied expression before his eyes rolled back into his skull and he was dead.

I looked around at all the petrified angels and they began to move, and to see to horror that had befallen them. Joy, at seeing Michael and Lucifer dead, and then the worst kind of pain at seeing their Father had perished as well. Cries of agony began to sound as Heaven crumbled, and many angels disappeared to Earth after seeing nothing left for them here.

I dropped to my own knees, disgusted at what I'd done. Gabriel came to my side and shouted in my ear, but I couldn't hear him. The only thing I could hear was God's dying breaths and the pleased sound of my father congratulating me on a job well done.

Another voice began to sound through the chaos, and I looked up to see that Castiel was coming to my side. He had an exchange with Gabriel that I didn't bother listening to. I just watched as Heaven began to fold in on itself, not even needing my assistance to crumble now. It could no longer hold it's own weight, and was now breaking under the wight of all the souls within. All the souls that would now be destroyed, or cast down into Earth and into Hêll.

I was pulled to my feet and taken away from the crumbling remains of Heaven, and as I disappeared I could almost hear all the souls screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_The aftermath of God's death had not been kind to His creations. His angels began to wander the Earth, wailing and mourning their fallen creator. Gabriel and many of his brethren, including Castiel, had managed to save Heaven, but with no angels to occupy it and no leader to lead them, they did not know what to do._

_Devin was grief-stricken over her actions during the battle in Heaven, and nobody, not even Castiel, dared to try to bring her into the light. She was damaged now, and all that she had endured was now raining down on her all at once._

_Castiel and Gabriel decided it was best to leave her with the Winchester brothers while they gather what remaining angels they could and attempted to repair the damage Devin had done to their home. they frequented her regularly over the following days and weeks, as it was taking them a long time to do what needed to be done._

_Gabriel was soon recognized as the ruler of Heaven by those angels that had decided to return, but there was not even enough of them to call it the Host of Heaven anymore. Their numbers were demolished._

_During one of their visits to see Devin, about a month after the death of God had occurred, Dean and Sam had become worried and somewhat fed up the apparent lack of action about Devin's situation._

_Gabriel and Castiel appeared to Dean and Sam, who were now back hiding in the cabin in which they'd first met Devin when she escaped with Castiel from Purgatory._

_Castiel immediately went to his Devin in the other room, and Gabriel approached the Winchester brothers._ "So...nothing's changed?"

_They shook their heads and Sam said_ "Not a word, not even crying anymore...It's like she's not even in there. It's just...an empty shell."

"Well, I thought I'd let you know we recovered most of the souls that leaked out of Heaven when she almost destroyed it, but some of them were snatched downstairs by the demons."

"Isn't that fantastic...Was it enough to do any kind of damage?"

_Gabriel shook his head._ "We're good, but don't be surprised if there's a bit of a jump in demon activity down here." _Castiel reemerged from the other room with a disheartened expression._

_He had been hoping that his Devin would respond to him, speak to him or even look at him, but his efforts were in vain. She was dead, for all intensive purposes._

"I fear Devin may never come back from this...I think we should move her to a safe place where she may reside until the end of days, or until she should recover."

_Dean stepped forward and asked_ "What are you talking about, Cas? I thought you were just gonna leave her with us and keep popping in here to try to wake her."

_Castiel angrily responded with_ "Well Dean, that isn't going to cut it anymore. Devin isn't going to wake up and I'm not leaving her out in the open like this."

"So where are you planning on taking her? There's nowhere in Heaven or Hêll where someone won't find her."

"There is one place." _Dean knew immediately what Castiel was speaking of, even before he elaborated._ "Lucifer's Cage is still intact in Hêll, and will effectively prevent Devin from having contact with anyone. Should she recover, she will be able to leave there on her own."

"You can't do that, Cas! Aren't you supposed to be her husband or whatever and take care of her?! This isn't taking care of her!"

"Well this is the best I can do!" _Castiel's angry shout surprised Dean, who then stomped out of the cabin in anger. Sam was left in the room with them and Castiel sarcastically asked_ "Well, isn't there any criticisms of my plan that you'd like to announce, _Sam?"_

_He shook his head._ "All I have to say is...She'll never wake up if you leave her alone down there." _Sam then followed his brother out of the cabin, and the sound of their car could be heard leaving it._

_Gabriel turned to Castiel and said_ "We don't have the power to open the Cage by ourselves."

"I know...But there is someone that owes Devin a favor now, and I intend to call him forth on that." _Gabriel nodded, knowing Castiel was speaking of Death._ "Go, I will return to Heaven when Devin is safe in the Cage..."

_Gabriel vanished and Castiel sighed. This was the last thing Castiel __**ever**__ wanted to do, subjecting Devin to the lonely existence of living within the Cage. It was breaking his almost-human heart._

_Castiel did not know how to summon Death, and so tried what he knew Devin to do: simply call out to him._ "Death? Can you hear me?" _There was no response._ "Death! I need your help..."

"And what for? I shouldn't have to clean up your mess...again." _Death appeared behind Castiel, looking quite agitated. He did not want to be called so leisurely by this angel, but he came out of respect for Devin._ "Though, since the situation in Heaven is turning delightfully for the better, I can only imagine what this is about."

"It's about Devin."

"If you're going to ask me to block off her memories or break her out of this catatonia, you'll be very sorry. I don't have the power to do something like that to someone like her."

"No, that is not what this is about...I wish to take Devin to a safe place, where she may stay until she either gets better or I find a way to make her better. Where I wish to take her, I don't have the power to enter with her...You are the only one that does."

_Death understood what Castiel was talking about._ "You wish to take her to Lucifer's Cage...An interesting thought, I must admit. Have you thought of the effect this would have on Devin herself?" _Castiel was about to speak but Death interrupted him._ "Hold your tongue, I have more to say. Your small mind may have not remembered, but you don't have the power to enter the Cage unassisted. You'll never be able to see Devin again, except when and if she would ever exit. I'm not going to be at your disposal to be flitting in and out of there, nor will I tell you how she is. I may check in on her from time to time, but that is only because we have business to attend to when she awakens. Otherwise, you are on your own for what may be forever."

_Castiel frowned deeply, hating having been reminded of everything that was wrong with what he was planning. He was hoping that Death would be more sympathetic to his plea and would agree to let him see Devin, but for him to reject that idea completely...Castiel did not argue, though. He knew he had angered Death in the past, and did not want to do it now. He was too worried that Death would decide to leave Devin here._

_Castiel nodded and said_ "I have thought of these things, these risks...And I still wish for you to take her there. It will keep her safe from any enemies that may be looking for either of us, and from those that will cause her any kind of pain..."

_Castiel distinctly thought of himself as he said this. He knew he was not the cause of all of her pain, but if it was not for him, she would not be in the state that she was in. She would not have killed his Father or her own, and she would not be estranged from her family, or having to worry over him like a mother over her child. He knew he was weak compared to her, and he wanted to get stronger for her. This was what he would do while she was exiled in her father's Cage._

_Death said_ "Well, if you are still willing to give her up...Come." _Death went to Devin and touched her on the shoulder, and Castiel as well._

_They appeared instantly in Lucifer's Cage, though there was almost no use for it now. There was no more Lucifer._

_Devin remained motionless on the floor of the Cage and Death said_ "I suggest you say your goodbyes now angel, for you may never see her again."

_Castiel knelt on the ground beside his beloved, taking her hand in his and stroking it lightly._ "Devin...I do not know if you can hear me, I don't even know if you're still in there...But if you are, I need you to listen. I am going to leave you here in your father's Cage, where you'll be safe from all the demons and the angels. I won't be able to come see you, but if you ever can pull yourself out of whatever hole you've fallen into...Please, come find me."

_He kissed her forehead briefly and stood, wiping away several tears that had appeared in his eyes. Death said_ "I applaud you for giving up your selfish nature, angel...Come, we must be going."

_Castiel looked down at Devin as Death put his hand on him and they were taken away from the Cage. That image of Devin, of her sitting still as a statue on the fiery floor of the Cage, would haunt Castiel for many days to come._


	17. Arrival (Flashback Chapter)

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

"You can go to Hêll for all I care!" _Devin didn't know how literally her parents would take that remark._

_She ran out of their home and into her car, determined to get as far away from her parents as she possibly could. While she drove, though, her parents lamented._

_Susan Blair ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated._ "I hate that Devin hates us James...She's going to hate us for the rest of our lives if we don't tell her what's going on!"

_James hugs his wife tightly, attempting to calm her down._ "We will tell her, eventually...She's exploring herself right now though, and she might not be able to handle it properly."

_James and Susan Blair were speaking of their profession as hunters. They hunted supernatural beings all over the globe, killing them and saving many innocent people. Their 21 year old daughter was unaware of this fact._

_She was also unaware that she was adopted, or that she had been born supernaturally to a single nun that had survived a nearby convent slaughter. Devin had ran away from them this time because they were giving her a blood test. They did this often, to try to discover if she was a supernatural being, and she was always mad at them because she did not know._

_It pained Susan in particular not to tell her._ "I wish we knew what she was so we wouldn't have to keep suggesting her to all these tests...but they never show anything!"

"Maybe she isn't something that we can just test her for. Maybe she's something we haven't even seen yet, I don't know...She probably went back to her apartment to have a birthday party with her friends, so we'll just go see her in the morning and talk to her about it."

_Susan nods, wiping a stray tear from her eye._

_Meanwhile, Devin has indeed sped back to her apartment, where there is a party already underway for her. It is her 21st birthday, and her friends have provided more than enough liquor for the event._

_She sees her friend Emily waiting at the front door with a drink in hand, and the two embrace. Emily sees her friend's frown and asks_ "You parents again?"

"You don't even wanna know...That for me?" _Emily hands her the drink and she down it almost immediately._ "I wanna get drunk and I wanna get laid...Let's go do this! Woo-hoo!" _Her and Emily both shout happily as they enter the apartment and are greeted by a slurred chorus of 'Happy Birthday!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_An hour and several drinks later, Devin is starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Her head is starting to swim and she is becoming unsteady on her feet. Several of the guys there have made passes at her, but she thinks none of them are worth her time. That is, until Emily's older brother Ethan shows more than a little interest._

_He even takes her by the hand and asks_ "Why don't me and you get away from here for a while, have some alone time, away from my sister..." _Devin giggles drunkenly, knowing Emily would murder her if she knew what they were up to._

"Sure, just...let me get ready." _Devin turns and makes her way slowly to her bathroom and locks the door tightly behind her. She takes a deep breath and says to the mirror_ "Finally...This guy has been ogling me for how long?! I'm gonna do this!" _Devin laughs again and quickly runs a brush through her long hair, and when she is presentable, she unlocks the door._

_She starts to feel odd and sits down on the lid of the toilet seat, her head starting to swim violently. Devin suddenly feels very tired and sick, and slumps against the wall of the bathroom as her vision darkens._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm...What the..?" _Devin's head is still swimming but her drunkenness has disappeared, so she is bright and sober as she waken from her odd slumber._

_Devin is lying on a hard dirt ground and is surrounded by trees in every direction. She rises to her feet and brushes dirt off of them, and can see more trees off in the distance, and knows she is in a forest. She is on the summit of a mountainous ridge in the Endless Forest, information she will learn soon enough._

"Where the hêll am I? You idiots better not have drugged me and dragged me out here!" _Devin is screaming at her friends, unaware that they cannot hear her._ "Fine, don't answer me, I'll find my own way out."

_Devin starts off in a random direction, unaware that she is being watched. The creatures of the Endless Forest have heard her cries and have sensed her humanity and are inexorably drawn to it like moths to a lightbulb._

_As Devin ventures down the side of the mountain, the creatures begin to close in on her, and sensing danger, she hurries her efforts to escape. In her hurry she is not watching where she is stepping and slips on a smooth boulder, and tumbles several dozen feet down the side of the ridge._

**"OW.** Goddâmmit! I fûcking hate this forest!" _She kicks at random objects in anger, unaware how much attention she is drawing to herself. She looks down at her hands and sees they are scraped and bloody._

_Nearby, one of the original inhabitants of this Endless Forest has heard her shout and now catches the smell of her blood in his nostrils. For someone who has been here as long as him, the smell of fresh blood does not come often. He grins wickedly and sets off into the air in search of this fresh meat._

_Devin, meanwhile, takes off her jacket and tears a length from her shirtsleeve, and wraps it around her damaged palms. It stings, but no more than the monthly battery of blood and physical tests her parents have been administering for as long as she can remember._

_She sneers. If it weren't for their dâmned tests, she would not have been arguing with them and left their house, and would not be in this place...Wherever it was. She looks around for some trail marker or other clue to tell her where she is, but what she finds is very different._

_Just nearby she sees a mass of blackness fall hard to the ground, and that mass begins to coalesce into the shape of a person. A man. She watches this in wonder and horror, the shock of it keeping her rooted in her place. The blackness fades and she is presented with the form of a brown-haired man in a dark suit._

_Devin knows something is horribly wrong, but still she is anchored to her place on the ground. The man sees her and tilts his head to the side, both confused and fascinated. He can tell that she is not meant to be there simply because of the smell of her, and by the way she reacts when she sees him approaching._

"A human...I never thought I'd see one of you in here. What are you? A hunter?" _Devin says nothing._ "Not a hunter...I can only imagine how you got here. Not that it matters, you will be dead all the same."

_Now Devin begins to realize the danger she is in and leaps to her feet, taking slow steps away from the man with the demented grin. Her parents, however overprotective they are, have taught her useful ways to escape and subdue an attacker._

"Look, I don't know what you want, I don't even know where I am..But leave me alone." _The man chuckles._

"You don't even know what I am, do you? How wonderful! This will make my chase all the more interesting." _Her heart skips a beat as the man opens his mouth to reveal a set of long, sharp teeth, and her body screams at her to __**run.**_

_Devin turns from him and sprints down the side of the ridge, but it does her no use. The man is upon her again and grabs her from behind, and she screams a high-pitched wail loud enough for all nearby creatures to near. None of them dare come any closer now, for they all fear the mighty Leviathan._

"Oh, don't struggle, that'll make this so much harder than it has to be. I'm really doing you a favor." _The Leviathan grabs one of Devin's hands and licks the dripping blood off, and his body feels on fire. He has never tasted a creature so delicious as this before._

"Let me go! Get off of me! **AHHHHHHH!"** _The Leviathan's great mouth opens again and he raises Devin in his arms, Sinking his teeth into her around her beating heart. He intends to eat it directly out of her chest._

_Devin is kicking and screaming and crying as he crushes through muscle and bone, but her protests begin to wane as blood begins to flow from her body._

"You get off of her!" _Devin cannot see, but another has come upon them, one with a large blade made of metal and sharpened bone. He is terribly afraid of the Leviathan, but he can smell that Devin is human, and feels a deep sympathy for her. He was once human, but was turned into a werewolf, and that is how he ended up in Purgatory._

_The Leviathan stops just as he is about to finish Devin off, and the werewolf takes his shot. He swings his large blade up and the Leviathan's head falls to the ground, followed by Devin and the rest of his body. Devin's head smacks hard onto the ground and she is knocked unconscious once more._

_The werewolf stows his blade and takes Devin into his arms, carrying her away from the Leviathan's body. He knows the beast will revive, as any within Purgatory, because they are all already dead._

_The werewolf speeds her away from there as quickly as possible, to a nearby lake where he knows some of his werewolf brethren will have gathered. Not many species within Purgatory protect each other, but even in death, these werewolves have stuck together to defend themselves from harm._

_Upon arriving to the lake, he sees two more males and a female wolf waiting for him. When they see the body in his arms, they are immediately alarmed._

_One of the males asks_ "Marcus, why have you brought a creature to us?"

"She is no creature, she is a human." _The three gasp._ "She was being attacked by one of the Leviathan and I had to do something..."

"No, you didn't." _Marcus looks at his fellow wolf in disbelief._ "She may already be dying, you should've left well enough alone."

"Excuse if you've never been human Garrett, but I have, and I wanted to save her. Aren't you even a little bit interested in how a human got in here anyway?"

"Not even a little bit." _Garrett stalk away, but the other two wolves, Leila and Ty, remain by the lake with Marcus._

_He sets Devin on the ground and those two help him attend to her wounds. They lift her shirt and jacket and see the damage done, and Leila asks_ "What if there's...bits, still stuck inside?"

"We can't see them, so looking inside would only hurt her more. One of you, give me your jacket." _Ty takes off his denim jacket that he'd been wearing when he died and hands it to Marcus. He proceeds to rip it into several long, thick sections, and Leila ties them around her torso while Marcus holds her in place._

_When they are done, Devin is barely breathing, but alive. Some of her ribs are cracked and she is in pain, so the three wolves make a bed out of leaves at the base of a large tree and lay her on it. Garrett does not return, as he is devoured by a Gorilla-Wolf. He will reappear somewhere else in Purgatory, but will not seek out his fellow wolves._

_Marcus runs his bloody hands through his hair and asks his two friends_ "Did I do the right thing, bringing her here? What if that Leviathan comes looking for her?"

_Leila tries to reassure him._ "Then we fight him. He's one beast and we're three strong, and we'll be four whenever that girl gets better. Maybe then you can ask her what the hêll she's even doing here."

_Marcus feels slightly better as Ty and Leila sit down with him to keep watch over Devin's still form._


	18. From Hunted To Hunter(Flashback Chapter)

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_The group of five moved through the trees with incredible speed, dodging all manner of creatures on their path. They had slaughtered a grouping of vampires only moments before, and were speeding as far from that location as possible. The victory had been a narrow one, and they were not keen on fighting that particular battle again._

_The group slowed as they had put a great deal of distance between themselves and the battle site, and Devin Blair pulled to a stop with a hand to her side. Immediately, her friend Marcus was upon her._

"Devin, are you alright? Is it your injury again?" _He attempted to touch her, but she shied away from the contact. It was not that she wasn't grateful for all he had done, but this was her injury to bear._

"I'm fine, just having some

trouble breathing again...It's nothing a little rest won't cure." _Marcus' face fell, as did the faces of their three other group members, Ty, Leila, and a somewhat stoic vampire named Benny._

_It had been many a moon since Devin had arrived in Purgatory and been saved by Marcus and his werewolf packmates, but Benny had joined their group only a short time ago. Devin had been the one to rescue him from another vampire, and so he allied with her and the werewolves._

_Their faces fell because, though Devin was good at hiding her pain, they had all been attacked by Leviathan before, and knew of the pain she had to've been experiencing._

_Marcus sighed and suggested_ "Maybe it'll be a good idea to stop and rest...Sometimes it's hard to remember you aren't actually supernatural, with the way you fight." _Devin smirked and went to rest on a fallen tree._

_She had to jump slightly to sit atop the horizontal trunk, and the large roots of the tree allowed for her to recline against them and take several deep breaths._

_Devin, as well as her companions, knew it was not right that she still had pain for her Leviathan injury after so much time. The wound had long since healed and scarred over, and there was now a continuous arcing scar that circled her left breast and around to her back. As well as the pain, there were times when she could not breathe, and when she would almost lose consciousness, as if there was still Leviathan venom running through her veins._

_Benny, who rarely spoke to anyone besides Devin, went to Marcus and plead_ "I can examine her better than you can, tell if there is anyone truly wrong still. You as well as I know that she should not be in so much pain."

_Marcus shrugged._ "It's not my decision to make, it's hers."

_They both looked up at Devin, who was taking heaving breaths in between talking to Leila, who had jumped up on the fallen tree beside her. Leila was a full six inches shorter than Devin, and in any other situation, it would have been comical to watch them together._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_When the group started walking again, they started off at a much slower pace than what they had previously been running. They were headed for the nearest body of water, and despite the seemingly endless size of the realm they were in, they all had memorized the locations of nearly every lake and stream therein. They may not have needed water to drink, but swimming across it made a good way to escape from enemies, and bathing helped to erase their respective scents for a short while._

_Devin was usually left alone to bath with Leila, because they were both women, and this time would be no different._

_The group of five arrived at the small lake and Leila and Devin headed straight for the water while the three men rested under some trees nearby. The girls stripped and took their clothes with them into the water to briefly scrub them out before throwing them to the men ashore._

_Devin relished the feeling of the cool water on her skin and remarked_ "If we weren't in this God-forsaken forest, I would say this was almost pleasant."

_Leila agreed._ "When I was still alive, both as a human and a werewolf, I used to go swimming naked like this all the time. They didn't exactly have women's swimsuits in 1850, you know." _The two women laughed wholeheartedly._

_They had grew greatly as friends during the time Devin had been in Purgatory, as if they had known each other for their entire lives. Leila and their group taught Devin everything they knew about supernatural creatures, and Devin taught them how to fight better in return. Leila, Marcus, Benny, and Ty all went longer and longer time spans without dying, so long that the last time was now becoming just a faded memory._

_Leila stiffened, as did the men under the cover of the trees, and Devin asked_ "What do you hear? What's out there?" _She had learned to recognize when her brethren sensed the presence of another creature, but could not yet pick out the sounds herself. She was only human, after all._

"It sounds like..."

_Before Leila could finish her sentence, a black cloud descended upon the men on shore. Their screams penetrated the silence and they were dead before they could even try to defend themselves._

_Devin and Leila drew back into the water and Leila hurriedly said_ "Devin, you've gotta swim across this lake and try to get away."

"Me? What about you?!"

"I'm going to distract those Leviathan, of course." _A wicked grin spread across Leila's face, to put Devin at ease and to hide her fear. She knew she would come back if she died, but Devin would not._ "Wish me luck!"

_Devin gasped as Leila leaped out of the water and the Leviathan's heads snapped up to watch her. She kicked Devin's clothes back into the water and set off at a sprint away from the Leviathan, who sprouted into black smoke once more to zip after her._

_Trying to hold back tears, Devin gathered her clothes and moved slowly across the black surface of the water, attempting to avoid detection. She wanted desperately to get out of the water, because she could run much faster than she could swim with an armful of clothes, but she didn't want any creatures to catch her scent just yet. There was a safe place on the other side of this lake that her group had helped to create, and if she could only make it there..._

_Then she would be safe._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The ground vibrated as the heavy footfalls of a Gorilla-Wolf padded through the darkness. It was rare that one of these creatures would be wandering about alone, but with its deep black fur, it blended well with the shadows of Purgatory. Its glowing red eyes could also see excellently in the night as well as the day, though it was never truly daytime here. As it walked, large claws dug deep troughs in the soil, claws that could take down any creature in Purgatory._

_The Gorilla-Wolves were not often tampered with._

_This one came upon one of the many small lakes that dotted Purgatory, and the scent of an unfamiliar creature came wafting up to its nose. The creature did not know this, because it had never been presented with a human, but the scent was of humanity and of blood. The source of the smell eluded the creature, and the Gorilla-Wolf walked suspiciously forward._

_From her surreptitious position in a tree, Devin leaped suddenly into sight and onto the back of the great beast. It roared and reared up on its hind legs, and Devin plunged two sharpened sticks directly into the beast's neck, silencing it. With a sharp turn, wide gashes opened in its neck and it fell forward to the ground, where it would bleed out and die._

_Devin stood and the source of the blood was revealed to be her hands, where she had cut her fingers several times snapping branches off of a tree and sharpening them with broken rocks._

_She now took one of those broken rocks, with a particularly jagged edge along one side, and started her task of butchering the creature before her. Its sharpened bones made much better weapons than the branch from a tree, and could be bound with shards of metal she found to make a crude blade._

_As she did this, she lamented the fact that she was so comfortable doing it. She had been here in this Endless Forest so long, she was used to things no person should ever be used to. Like butchering other creatures and running for her life._

_It was a despicable way to live. Devin longed for the comfortable, clean atmosphere of her apartment and that of her parents. Despite all the weird tests and behavior, they had taken care of her all her life, and she missed them dearly._

_Her memories were slowly starting to fade though. Memories from when she was a child were now fragmented and slipping from her conscious mind. The bestial nature of Purgatory was slowly taking over, and Devin was losing her humanity. She was becoming like the rest of them, driven to do nothing but hunt and survive._

_And she was __**very**__ good at it._


	19. New Allies (Flashback Chapter)

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

"She's just the most attractive little thing in here, don't you think?" _Devin's eyes scanned over the several faces surrounding her. Even without their fangs showing, she could tell they were vampires. She most often had trouble with vampires because they could smell her humanity and hone in on it better than most of the other creatures here._

_Devin did not grace these vampires by responding to their perverted jeering. She could tell what they wanted just by the looks on their faces and the stances of their bodies. They held crude weapons in their hands, but she had one of her own as well. It was a hilt of the bone from a Gorilla-Wolf, and the blade was made of jagged metal she had found scattered about. The surprise was the Leviathan blood crusted to the edges of the blade, which would poison anything that came in contact with it._

_The vampires circled around Devin, moving closer and closer with each step, and her hands tightened around her weapon. It was not often that she found herself surrounded by enemies, but she knew how to deal with them. They would step closer, she would thrust her leg out to trip them, simultaneously slashing their midsections with her blade...It was only one of a hundred ways she was envisioning getting out of this predicament._

"Well, I'm tired of this...How about we get this things over with?" _The others grunted with agreement at the one that seemed to be the leader. Devin zeroed in on him as the first she would take down._

_There was a moment of stillness before the vampires moved, and Devin brought her blade down upon the leader just as she had planned. She heard her jacket tear as one grabbed at her back, and with a swift kick he was writhing on the forest floor. The other three looked astonished for a moment, but before Devin could take care of them, she heard a rustle of leaves and someone stepped into view. Another vampire, a female._

"Another one?" _She gave an exasperated sigh._

_The three male vampires turned, but at their alarmed expressions, she knew they were not fond of this female. Perhaps she was an ally._

_Devin gave no time to wonder about that, instead taking their distractions as an opportunity to slash the three of them across their backs. They coughed as black goo oozed from the wounds and the Leviathan venom immediately took hold. They fell to the ground one by one, and would be dead within a minute._

_The new female approached cautiously as Devin took care of the lone remaining vampire still writhing in pain, splitting his skull open with the bone hilt of her blade. She then looked up at the female but did not approach immediately. She was not stupid; though this female didn't seem to be friendly with the vampires she'd killed, that did not she would be friendly to her._

"That was pretty impressive...And you're not even a vampire."

"I'm not even an anything, but you are. They seemed to know you." _Devin gestured to the dead vampires with her blade. She knew they would revive in five to ten minutes' time, and wanted to be gone by then._ "They seemed not to like your presence."

"I'm not exactly accepted in the vampire world...I was one out of a group of us that refused to feed on human blood." _Devin took a step back, momentarily startled. She had never heard of a vampire abstaining from human blood._ "I was hated for it, while I was alive..."

"How long've you been here?" _The female vampire shrugged._

"There's not exactly night and day here, but if I had to guess...Maybe a month? Who knows? I was confused as hêll when I got here..."

"Yeah, how do you think **I** felt? I'm not even supposed to be here..." _In actuality, Devin did not know if she was supposed to be here or not, or even why she had been sent here. No creature she encountered knew anything about her except she was a human that had yet to be devoured._ "Can I get a name?"

"Lenore...You?"

"Devin. Devin Blair." _Lenore had a look of knowing on her face which puzzled Devin._ "What?

"Blair. I've heard of your parents, Susan and James? They're rather famous hunters." _Devin grunted; it figures that her parents hid being hunters. But it also explains why they taught her so much about how to fight, which was the only reason she was surviving in Purgatory._ "I'd heard they had a daughter...I had no idea she was in here."

"Well, I doubt my parents know either. I don't know why I'm here. I passed out in my apartment on my 21st birthday and woke up here, and have been running from monsters ever since." _Devin lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal her arcing scar._ "Not even an hour into my imprisonment, and I got attacked by a Leviathan."

"Well, you survived that, and you seem to be doing pretty well now...Well enough to take out a group of us on your own. Which reminds me..." _Lenore stepped forward and nudged at one of the vampires._ "They'll be coming back anytime soon. We should get going."

"We?" _Devin scoffed. Ever since her old companions had been dispatched by Leviathan, she hadn't been eager to find any new allies. She hadn't even been able to find her old ones, but that was probably the safer things to do. She had been with them long enough, and other creatures had started expecting them to be together._ "I didn't realize I'd invited you to join me."

"You already know I won't attack you, because I could've while you were finishing them off. I hope you won't attack me, because I've already been having a hard time surviving here by myself...I keep getting ganged up on."

"You're a vampire, and a woman, neither of which are exactly liked in here." _Devin sighed._ "But I'm hunted even more than you are, so I suppose a bit of help won't hurt...Come, I have a place we can hide and rest."

_Lenore trailed after Devin as the bodies of the slain vampires began to heal themselves, and she knew they would be up and walking again in a matter of no time. Devin began to sprint quickly through the trees, and Lenore had to use her supernatural vampire speed to be able to keep up._

_It was a long journey to Devin's hiding space, because she had ran quite a long time from the vampires that had been chasing her. She stopped once or twice to allow her breathing to return to normal, for her old wound was ailing her, and then she sprinted off again. Lenore watched this human woman with a great level of fascination._

_Firstly, she was a human in Purgatory, a place where no human could supposedly go. Second, she had survived here for God-knows how long with a painful injury, but was able to ignore it to do what she needed. Third...Lenore thought there was no way Devin could really be human. She moved with a swiftness characteristic of supernatural creatures, and hunted and killed better than anyone or anything she had ever seen. She might've looked human and smelled human, but there was no way she actually was human._

_Lenore continued contemplating the abnormalities of Devin's humanity as they reached a particularly large tree in the center of a clearing. Lenore was puzzled for a moment, until Devin moved a pile of leaves at the base of the tree to reveal a small crawl space._

_Lenore entered and Devin followed after, recovering the entrance with the fallen leaves. It was dark, but with her enhanced vision, Lenore could see perfectly. It was a hollow dug under the base of the tree where many of the roots had been removed. The space looked big enough for four or perhaps five people, and Lenore wondered if Devin had ever brought other companions here._

"What is this?"

"What's it look like? It's a place for me to hide from everything outside when I don't feel like fighting."

"But won't the creatures outside be able to smell you?" _Devin smirked and pointed to one of the remaining tree roots, knowing Lenore could see it clearly. She saw the Enochian symbols there, and recognized some of them._ "I didn't know those symbols could be of any use here...I could have been using them this entire time."

"I didn't always know about them...I used to travel with three werewolves and a vampire, but they were attacked by Leviathan some time ago...They taught me things about magic like this."

"Why didn't you look for them after they would've reappeared?"

"Too dangerous. Other creatures were starting to notice that we always traveled together, so getting back into our group would've just put them in more danger. That's why I'm not exactly enthusiastic about you joining me."

"Well, I think I can make my own decisions...Besides, you said a bit of company wouldn't hurt." _Devin shrugged._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Lenore gasped._ "It's...him."

"The angel?" _Lenore nodded._

"But I _know_ him...I saw him once before when I was alive!"

**"What?"** _Devin could not believe it. It seemed impossible to her that Lenore could ever meet the trench-coated angel that now stood across a small clearing from them. Though Devin was human, she could feel the angel's energy as Lenore did._ "Where did you see him?"

"He was with two hunters I knew, Sam and Dean Winchester...He was their friend, I think...That means it was probably one of those Winchesters that he helped escape!" _Devin and Lenore had been traveling together for quite some time now, and had heard of another human besides Devin that had come to Purgatory. That human has found a way to escape with help from this angel, and that was what Devin wanted to do as well._

"Then he really can help me get out...This is great!" _The angel heard Devin's exclamation and turned to see them. His blue eyes flashed for a split-second before he disappeared._ "Shît!"

_Lenore hurriedly tried to rush her friend away from that place._ "Hurry, you have to run! He might think you're a vampire and..!" _She did not get to finish her sentence, for the angel reappeared behind her and with a slash of his makeshift blade, took Lenore's head from her shoulders. Devin let out a God-awful scream and, being surprised by an enemy for the first time in a very long time, did not know what to do._

_She backed away from the angel and his raised blade and shouted the only thing she could think to shout._ "Wait! I'm not a vampire!"

_The angel's voice was low and rough as he said_ "Whatever you are, I suggest you make this easy on yourself."

_Before he could take her head as well, Devin knew she had to sacrifice the one bit of information she knew would save her. If this angel was indeed and agent of God, that is._ "I'm a human!" _The angel stopped his assault and Devin continued on her explanation._ "That vampire was my friend...We heard that a human traveled here with you and you helped him escape."

"Yes, Dean Winchester was brought here with me when we killed a Leviathan." _Devin shuddered involuntarily at the angel's mention of the Leviathan. She briefly remembered her first encounter with them, along with a great many other encounters as well. They were not pleasant thoughts._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Devin led the angel to one of the many hideouts she'd created with Lenore, and there they hid and rested for the journey that laid before them. The angel, Castiel, had agreed to take Devin to the portal out of Purgatory after she rested. He could see how truly exhausted she was._

_Devin shivered and Castiel removed his jacket, and Devin confusedly asked_ "What are you doing?"

"You're cold. Here." _He draped the trench coat over Devin's legs and she felt immediately warmed. It was cold in Purgatory at all hours, especially so during the 'nighttime.'_

"That's...Thanks. I thought angels weren't supposed to be so...humane." _Devin had heard from Lenore that angels were supposed to be fearsome creatures, not kind, affable ones._

"We aren't. I was among the humans for several months prior to my coming here, and it has...affected me."

"Well, that's not such a bad thing. Being an emotionless being means you're detached...You can't really try to help mankind or make decisions for us if you can't understand how we'd react."

"You seem to be very humane for someone who has been trapped here for so long." _Devin smirked; she knew she was anything but humane. She was a killer, a murderer, and a very good one. Humane was the one thing she hadn't been in a very long time._

_But, as not to be disrespectful to the angel, she remarked_ "Maybe it's because you're the first face I've seen other than Lenore that hasn't tried to kill me." _Devin chuckled at her own joke, and the chuckle turned into a long yawn._ "Well, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Then rest. We will have a harsh journey ahead of us when you awaken."


	20. Scars (One Year Later)

**(Castiel's PointOfView)**

I placed my hand to the demon's head and it was burned and died, leaving the man's body it had been inhabiting a lifeless shell.

_Just like.._

I stopped my thoughts there. I had been able to keep my mind off **her** for some time, and did not want to relapse now. It would distract me from my task. A task that Gabriel liked to call foolish, but it was my task, not his.

Since Heaven had been repaired and most of the souls returned, I had been hunting. Not investigating occurrences and searching for the culprits, but searching anywhere and everywhere for whatever creatures I could find. And when I found them, I killed them.

It was an easy existence for me, and kept me from thinking of things that would bring harm to my mental state. And with the events that had unfolded just a short time ago, there were many things that would cause me to become unbalanced.

Inside my mind, I could hear the voice of Gabriel calling out to me, summoning me to Heaven. I had not seen Gabriel for some time. I was unsure of exactly how long, for I was not keeping

track of the passage of time.

I went to Heaven and to Gabriel. My brother was communing with a group of other angels there, and I did not miss how the others were frightened as I approached. Gabriel sent them away and turned to me.

"Cas, bro, it's about time you showed up. I've been calling you for weeks!"

"I've been...busy. What did you call me here for?"

"What, I can't check in on my little brother?" Gabriel laughed. "I've been worried...After we fixed Heaven and sent Devin away, you've been...out of it. It's been months and almost nobody's seen you. You should hear how the Winchesters beg me to bring you back."

"I know, they pray to me as well, Gabriel." There was rarely a night that went by without one of them, usually Dean, praying in my ear for my return, and Devin's. "You should tell them that there is nothing I can do, nothing that anyone can do, to help the situation. Now that there is no God..."

I had no need to explain things to Gabriel. He knew as well as I that without God, there was almost no chance of fixing anything. Yes, they had repaired Heaven to avoid its destruction, but it was not how it used to be. There were still some souls missing that had been dragged down to Hêll, but with many of the angels roaming Earth, there was no way to retrieve them. This was a very hard time for us.

Gabriel came to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you haven't exactly been keeping tabs on things, but it's been a _long_ time since we sent Devin away..." I unwittingly recoiled at the mention of **her** name. "Many things have changed that you might not be aware of. Some of the angels that fled...They've joined together with the demons and monsters. Our fight from so long ago to preserve Heaven is not done."

"And why should I care?" Gabriel stepped back, looking shocked. "Heaven does not want me anymore, and neither do the other angels, and I want nothing to do with any of them. If it were not for all of this, for me getting so involved...Devin would not be locked in her father's Cage going insane. So forgive me for not wanting anything to do with the ones that ruined my existence."

I immediately left Heaven and returned to Earth. I wanted to be as far as possible from Heaven and anything having to do with it.

I came down in a city I didn't know, not that it mattered. I never spent more than a day or two in one place. There was always more demons to hunt in other places.

I could not immediately sense any demons nearby, so there was no point in staying, but I felt the need to. I needed to eat and rest.

No, I didn't _need_ to, but Devin had gotten me into the habit of eating human food. That was one habit I'd acquired from her that I hadn't stopped.

I walked through the city I was in, more of a small town than a city, until I found a small diner that looked appropriate. My mind remembered times when I traveled with Sam and Dean; they often ate in places such as this.

I sat at a table and a woman came to me and asked "Hey there, what can I get you to drink?"

As she handed me a menu, I asked for coffee. That was something I'd learned humans often drank, to assist them in staying awake. I was not fond of the taste, but that didn't matter.

As I scanned the menu, I looked up around me and out of the window beside me at all the people and buildings. This was a nice looking town, a place Devin would have liked to come...

I stopped my thoughts there again. Dâmn Gabriel for getting me to think about Devin again...I was just beginning to feel better...

Not about leaving her in Lucifer's Cage, but feeling more confident that she would someday come out of it. I had killed a countless number of demons and monsters, and I thought that would somehow make the world more ready for her. I felt that if she was watching me and knew the good I was doing, then maybe she would choose to return...

"Hon'? You ready?" I shook my head and looked up at the woman ready to take my order.

"Yes...Just give me the cheesesteak with fries...And some more coffee." The woman wrote my words down and walked off with the menu.

I continued to look around, feeling oddly at ease for what I had just been doing. I had not felt this calm in quite some time, since...Since before there had been so much trouble with Devin.

I ate in silence, savoring the taste of the food. It had been some time since I had eaten as well.

The door to the diner opened and closed, the bells attached to it jingling as it did, but I did not pay much attention. Not until I sensed the presence of someone very familiar to me.

I looked up from my meal to be met by the confused gaze of Dean Winchester. We stared at each other, neither blinking, until the diner door opened again and Sam entered. He looked briefly confused at the sight of his brother standing frozen, but upon turning to see me, froze as well.

I put down the remnants of my food, knowing what was to come next. I was not going to run from it; I had already decided I was going to stay in this town, and the Winchesters would not deter me from that decision.

They promptly sat across from me at the table and Dean immediately asked "Cas?! What the hêll are you doing here?!"

"Eating, what does it look like?" He looked taken aback. "Now, if you're just going to shout insults at me, I'd rather be left alone."

"Me and Sammy have every right to shout any goddâmned insults we want at you with what's happened. Where the hêll have you been for the last year?!"

I stopped eating. A year? Gabriel had told me it had been several months since Devin had gone. "I did not realize I had been gone for an entire year...Nonetheless, I have been hunting."

"Hunting?" Dean again looked confused.

"Yes Dean, hunting. That thing you and Sammy have been doing your entire lives. There was a big mess created from the near-destruction of Heaven, and I have spent this entire year trying to fix it. Killing demons, monsters, whatever creature I come upon. Is that good enough of an answer for you?"

Dean was silent, and the woman came back to take his and Sam's food orders. Dean, of course, got pie.

Sam began questioning me, though less fervently than Dean. "Why're you here? Me and Dean just got off a case nearby..."

I shrugged. "I have just come from Heaven where Gabriel delivered me some disturbing news...I felt a respite was in order."

"What disturbing news? About Devin?"

I shook my head; if Sam and Dean did not know about the angel-demon alliance, they would certainly be shocked. Among other things.

"Some of the angels that left Heaven after God died...have banned together with the demons. This is most likely because they know Heaven is weakened and there are not many angels left..."

I could see the shock in their faces. "What, you think they're going to attack or something?"

I shrugged again. "I have not...kept tabs on things, as Gabriel put it...But if I had to guess, yes, I think that they will try to attack Heaven."

"And what happens if demons get into Heaven?"

"Destruction. They'll have free reign over all souls, and their power will increase immensely...Earth will be overrun with demons." It would be another Apocalypse. "If one demon absorbed enough souls, as I did when I absorbed all in Purgatory...He might be able to bring other demons back from the dead."

"Other demons...If someone got that powerful, then they would be able to reach Devin in the Cage, wouldn't they?" I nodded. "We can't let that happen!"

"Hence, why I've been hunting and killing as many demons as I can find. We will have to find where the escaped angels have hidden, and go after them directly...The demons cannot get into Heaven without their assistance."

The Winchesters sat in silence, absorbing all that I had told them.

And I thought today was going to be a good day...But, as any day with the Winchesters went, it turned bad in a very short amount of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where do we start?" Dean, Sam, and I were currently within their cabin, the very same one where we had been before Death took Devin down to Lucifer's Cage. I wondered briefly why we kept returning to this same location.

Sam and Dean collaborated while I sat on the couch, the same couch where I laid Devin after she brought us both out of Purgatory. _If only I'd known what she was back then, all of this could be avoided..._ But it was too late to worry over all of that now. Far too late.

"Hey, you gonna be any help over there?" I looked up towards Dean. "We could use a bit of angelic assistance in planning all of this out."

"I am sorry Dean...but I will not be of any use here. I already told Gabriel I would not help him either."

"Why!?" Dean nearly flipped the table he and Sam were standing over. "We find out that angels and demons are plotting together to attack Heaven, and maybe bust your girl out of Hêll and do God-knows what with her, and you're refusing to help?! What the hêll's wrong with you Cas!?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, _Dean."_ I stood, just as angry now as Dean was. "I've gotten involved so many times and look where it's gotten me. Devin being in Lucifer's Cage is my fault, and so is everything else that's happening..."

"Ladies! Let's take a breath and calm down, shall we?" I sensed Gabriel's presence even before he spoke, causing Sam and Dean to spin and freeze. "Happy to see me?"

"Gabe...What're you doing here?"

"I've come to help, of course. I could see you lovelies down here ready to rip each others throats out, and I can't have that happening, now can I?"

"Well, while you're here...Can you please convince Cas that he needs to get up off his angel âss and help us?"

Gabriel laughed. "I don't need to do any convincing. Cas will help all on his own, so he can get his precious girlfriend back. I can't believe you guys are so dense to believe he wouldn't protect her. He's practically one of you, after all."

Dean and Sam turned to me, and I tried to disappear, but was blocked from doing so. "Gabriel."

He shrugged. "Don't bother acting like you're not going to help. Lucifer wasn't the only one that could foresee things, remember? All us archangels can. Now stop being so dâmn prideful and just help them."

"How? How am I supposed to help? You can barely help, because both of us would get trapped inside Lucifer's Cage with Devin if we tried getting her ourselves."

"Then we'll just have to go to someone stronger."

There was only one being alive now that was stronger than Gabriel and I.

"He won't be of any help. When Devin was locked in the Cage, he said he wouldn't help us anymore."

"Then you'll just have to find some way to convince him to help us. I'd say we could absorb some souls and do it ourselves, but they're the only things keeping Heaven intact right now. Take those away, and everything goes to shît again." There was a moment of silence before Gabriel said "Well ladies, I'm being called back home. I'll be sure to check in again to see if you've made any progress."

Gabriel disappeared back up to Heaven and I was left staring back at Dean and Sam.

Dean dropped into a chair and tiredly exclaimed "Well, wasn't that just marvelous...The only way we're going to rescue your girl from Hêll is to call up Death, who said himself he wants nothing more to do with us...What the hêll are we gonna do now?"

Sam shrugged and sat. "I don't know...Cas?" They looked up at me again.

"I suppose...I may try to contact Death, tell him what has happened...But there is no guarantee he will assist us."

Dean said "Well, he was practically fawning over Devin the last time we saw him, so I think he will. Will you just go try?"

I nodded and disappeared from Sam and Dean, unsure if I really wanted to call Death. But, according to them and Gabriel, it was the only way to get Devin out without being trapped ourselves...

This day had definitely turned bad indeed.


	21. Asylum

**(Castiel's PointOfView)**

Unbeknownst to Sam and Dean, I was still in their presence. I was simply hidden from their eyes.

I called to Death and received no answer, which I almost expected. He said not to call to him, after all.

"Death...Please...We have to get Devin out of Hêll before the demons get to her...They're plotting with angels and we don't have the power to stop them right now, and we need your help...You're the only one that can help..." There was still no response, and I began to get angry. "When Devin was here, you were willing to help us whenever she called. Why is it different now that she's gone? Do you no longer care?"

"You're just a brave little angel, now aren't you?" Death appeared before me. "You think you can call out to me, say such things, and I would not punish you? You must be more of an idiot than I first thought."

"But what I said is true, you cannot punish me for that. You helped Devin many times but refuse to do anything now."

"Were you not listening to me the last time, boy? I believe I made it abundantly clear that you would receive no further assistance from me. I have bigger issues to deal with. While yes, Devin does happen to be one of those issues, it is not a concern of yours."

"How not? She was -is- my woman, and anything that concerns her concerns me as well. And I wasn't the one that abandoned Devin while Heaven was crumbling all around us. So forgive me if I don't think I'm the bad guy here."

Death smiled and took a seat beside where Sam and Dean had resumed planning. He was dangerously

close to them, and I knew that if either of them touched him, they would be dead instantly.

"Very brave indeed...You have made a fair point, angel. But if I help you...my help will come at a cost."

"Name your price."

"Oh, it won't be my demand, just...a side effect." I was confused. "I told you I wouldn't be going back to that Cage, and I meant it. But I can give you and your brother the power to do it yourselves."

"How?"

"I am a higher being, I can do whatever I want...But, as I said, the power will come at a price. If I give you some of my power, you will become stronger, but you will become a Reaper. You won't be able to interact with anyone without killing them."

"And...the other option?" I was almost afraid of what the other option was. I could not handle not being able to interact with Devin.

"Or I could transfer Devin's power to you and the other angel. You would become one of your archangels, and the other...He will not be as powerful as Devin or myself, but he will become a higher being. More fit to reign over you angels, I suppose."

"Transfer Devin's power..? But what will happen to her? Will she become..."

"Human? Most certainly. But her power was not given to her as I'm giving it to you, she was born with it, and so it will regenerate. Over time. And until it does, you will have to protect and watch over her. Even as a human she will be hunted, and I do not want to have to come back here again to reap her. Our business requires her to be alive."

"What business?"

Death stood. "None of your concern, angel. I suggest you call your brother Gabriel here. I will be back shortly." Death disappeared.

I then reappeared to Sam and Dean, who looked surprised. Dean asked "Did he come?"

"Death? Yes. And he's bringing Devin here, and has agreed to help Gabriel and I defeat the demons and rogue angels." Before I got much of a chance to say anything else, Gabriel appeared before us. "Gabriel..."

"I heard, little bro. We're gonna get some nice, new powers from Death. Cool guy, huh?"

"This isn't the time to be joking, Gabriel. You know how serious the situation is."

"Of course I do. Just trying to lighten everyone up a little. This is going to help our fight, so why worry about it?"

"Because Devin will be human!"

Sam and Dean both shouted "What?!"

"Yes...Death has said he will transfer Devin's power into Gabriel and I, make us stronger, but as a side effect, she will temporarily become human."

"And you agreed to this?!" Sam looked furious. "With her human, what's even the point of getting her out? She'll definitely be safer in the Cage then!"

"I will be an archangel! Gabriel will become a God! We will be able to put order back to everything that has fallen apart!"

"At the risk of Devin's life!?"

"Yes."

The room became absolutely silent. I knew I had said the wrong thing to Sam, and that he was now angry with me. Dean as well. But I did not have time to worry over their anger, for Death was to be returning soon.

Almost as if I had called him again, he reappeared, this time visible to Sam and Dean. They took a large step back and he said "Don't worry, I'm not here for you...Yet. I'm here to deliver on my promise to your pet angel."

Dean remarked "Since when does Death make promises?"

"Since the fate of the Universe is at stake, you child. Now hush." Dean silenced, but I suspect it was because Death made him do so, and not because of his own free will. He turned to Dean and his brother and said "I suggest you close your eyes for this, or they'll be burned out of your skull."

Then he faced Gabriel and I. "And I suggest to you two that you do not misuse this power. I am giving it to you, but I can also take it away, as can Devin herself when she has regenerated. I will be watching you very closely, and if it becomes too much...Devin and her power will be returned to the Cage, and I will seal it. Permanently. Not even the gateway of my brothers' rings will work to open it."

Gabriel and I did not have a chance to respond, as in Death's hands appeared a tiny, but very bright white pinpoint of light, like that of a human soul removed from its body. He separated his hands and so did the light separate, becoming two glowing orbs that emitted enormous amounts of energy. I could see Sam and Dean feeling it as well, and could hear the sounds of animals losing control in the forest around us. He was holding Devin's power in his very hands, and _everything_ could feel it.

I was frozen as he turned his palms toward us, then suddenly shoved the burning balls of light through our chests. I shouted as it felt like my very body, not just my vessel, was melting, and there was a loud explosion.

I fell to the floor, writhing in pain, trying to tear the radiating pain from my body. The physical pain suddenly vanished, but my head was now filled with an endless number of thoughts and feelings that made my head ache.

I pulled myself to my feet, and saw that all the windows of the cabin had exploded outward, and the trees around it were flattened to the ground. Gabriel, Sam, and Dean seemed to share my bewilderment at what had just happened.

"I suggest you retrieve your girlfriend before she draws her own conclusions about what has happened to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't I mention? When you received her power, you received her thoughts and memories as well. Every mind-numbing, heart-wrenching, emotion-filled thought she has ever had. And, unlike Sam when I retrieved his soul from Hêll, there is no barrier to protect you from her most terrible memories. Killing God, losing you, spending a year trapped in her own mind in her father's Cage...I do hope you enjoy that particular group of memories, for they were your fault."

Death disappeared again, and the rest of us were left staring at each other in wonder.

There was much silence afterward, and the first to speak was Gabriel.

"So...should I still go get her?"

I nodded. "If what Death says is true...Then she is awake now, and trapped...Please save her." Gabriel disappeared as well. I looked to Sam and Dean, almost unable to comprehend what had just happened to us all. "Is this the right thing?"

Sam shrugged and Dean said "Whatever gets your girl back to you and keeps that power away from the demons is worth it. We'll help you keep an eye on her, make sure nothing happens...You okay Cas? That was a hêll-of-an explosion..."

"Yes...No...I am not sure. I have all of Devin's memories and feeling floating through my mind, and most of them are..." Some flashed before my eyes at that very moment, and I had the human urge to shudder. "...quite disturbing."

Sam said "That's probably normal...You haven't experienced many human emotions before, so it will probably be like that for a while...A hunter's childhood, 20 years of Purgatory, Lucifer and Michael, killing God, spending an entire year trapped in Hêll...I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did through any of it."

"As am I...What is taking Gabriel so long?"

It was several minutes before Gabriel appeared, holding Devin's familiar form in his arms. Her face and body were dirty, her clothes torn, her hair singed...her eyes filled with tears and a deep sadness that, with all her memories now in my mind, I fully understood. She had been through a very harsh journey, indeed.

Gabriel released her and she stood on her own, albeit very shakily. Dean and Sam went to her and she hugged them both at once, having to jump up to wrap her arms around their tall necks. She kissed their cheeks and muttered a long string of words my ears could barely catch, but I hear clearly in my mind.

It was almost as if I was reading Devin's mind. Her thoughts and feelings of the moment immediately went to me; it felt like I was within her mind, experiencing things as she was.

I felt her relief, her joy, her sadness and pain...and the pure elation at having her wonderful friends back with her. And when she released them and looked at me...Her mind cleared.

She had no sadness, no pain, just happiness...Like the white light that had been her power, her happiness was now shining out of her directly into me. Her love was shining into me.

She sprinted and leapt into my arms, squeezing me as tightly as her human strength would allow, and kissed me fiercely. Her tears became my tears, and I hugged her back as tightly as I could without harming her. Regardless of Gabriel's or the Winchesters' presence, I touched her face and her hair and her body, her smooth skin feeling like the softest silk to my hands.

I heard Gabriel chuckle and say "If this reunion is going where I think it's going, I think I'm going to leave...I have some rogue angels to attend to."

I looked at my brother. "Will you not stay awhile?"

He shook his head. "She'll be safe enough with you three. I'll be back, don't you worry. I'll even let you know what special new powers I've got." Gabriel snapped his singers before disappearing, and every window of the cabin was restored. I glanced out of one of them and saw the trees had been turned upright as well.

Devin was still wrapped around me like a vice, and I could still hear the stream of thoughts she was sending my way. Wanting to know if it worked both ways, I sent one back to her. _Can Gabriel hear you as well?_

She looked up, shaking her head. "Only you. And I can hear your thoughts too, and see your memories. All of them."

Dean and Sam were looking at us oddly, so I asked Devin mentally _May I explain it to them?_ She nodded.

I looked to them and said "It seems when Death gave Gabriel and I her powers, I obtained the ability to read her thoughts as well...And her to read mine. I am not sure if Death knew this would happen..."

"Doesn't matter. Me and Sammy will...be back in awhile. Get some food, maybe some pie...Definitely pie."

Devin sent me a thought and I repeated it to Dean. "She wants cherry pie."

Dean smiled. "Sure." He and Sam walked past me to the exit, and the Impala went slowly away just a moment later.

Devin thought to me _I missed you so much...You were all I thought about while I was trapped down there...I am not angry that you put me there, for it kept me safe, but never __**ever**__ leave me like that again._

I nodded. _I promise I will never leave you again, no matter what happens. I will always be here to protect you. I will always be here to support you. I will always be here to love you._

Devin's eyes filled with tears again as she pressed her lips to mine. _I love you too Castiel, so much...Let us go to bed now._

I carried Devin into one of the bedrooms and shut the door. Holding her with one arm, I waved the other at the bed and it turned to one of the softest material, with many blankets to keep us both warm.

I climbed onto the bed and she finally released her tight hold on me, falling into the soft mattress with a content sigh.

_This is so wonderful Castiel...Thank you. And thank you for saving me from what could've happened if the demons got me._

_Did Gabriel tell you?_ She nodded.

_But let us not think about that right now...Any of it. You are here, I am here, and that is all that matters._

Devin pulled me down to her, reuniting our lips and reigniting my passion for her that had been dormant for the last year. It was not long before she was tearing at my clothes and I at hers, but when we were both naked, I paused before moving forward.

She looked up at me, confused, as I passed my hand over her face. I watched as the dirt disappeared from her skin and her singed hair repaired itself, and she stared up at me in wonder.

I said aloud "I do not like seeing you in such a state...Dirty and unkempt is no way for my future wife to be."

Devin nearly attacked me then, pulling my face to hers for another fierce barrage of kisses. I felt her push against my chest and rolled us both over, and she broke the kiss to take a long breath.

"I love you Castiel." She lowered herself onto me with a high-pitched gasp, and it felt so amazing after so long. "It feels different now that I'm really, truly human..." I grabbed her hips as she went up and down, gritting my teeth against the urge to turn us over and pound into her as hard as I could. She was human, I could not do that anymore.

Devin let out more gasps and moans as she moved above me, and the rational part of my brain said _Fûck it._

I flipped Devin over so her face was buried in the pillows and her rear was high in the air, and I slammed into her from behind. She cried out as I did it again and again, and I felt her tighten around me as she neared her end.

Devin screamed long and hard into a pillow as she found her finish, but I kept going, kept prolonging the experience. I found my own end soon, knowing Devin had enough for this time.

She whimpered into the pillow, breathing hard. I said to her "I love you too Devin..." and heard her breathing stop for a moment.

She looked up at me with a refreshed, glowing face, still with that hungry need in her eyes that I had become so familiar to me before our demise. That hunger that said she hadn't had enough like I thought.

"Before I went into the Cage, I remember you could go again and again without end...I wonder if you still can."

With shaking limbs she pushed me down on the bed, and I heard the thought that came from her mind next. _Let's test it out..._


	22. Reacquainted

"How long was I gone?" Castiel sighed and didn't answer. "Months?"

"12 of them...A whole year...A whole year I spent hunting creatures, trying to make the world better for you, so you would come back..." As Castiel spoke, I could see a flood of images in my mind, images he was remembering from his year without me.

"I dont know if I could have come back." His eyes widened and he sat up from the

bed we were on. I sat up as well and explained. "It may have only been a year up here, but it was 120 years in my father's Cage. 120 years of everything terrible that I'd ever done rolling around in my head, and me, powerless to stop it. I couldn't break out of my own head after that long, so I doubt if I would have ever been able to break out of the Cage."

Castiel abruptly crushed me to him, hugging me so tight the wind nearly left my lungs. I could see in his mind what he was remembering; he was remembering my time in the Cage as if it were his own. I tapped hard on his shoulder and forced out "Cas...Can't breathe..."

Castiel immediately let me go and was on the other side of the bed. "I am sorry Devin..."

I shook my head, and after a few gulping breaths, was able to speak normally again. "It's okay. We just have to get used to me being a bit more...delicate, that's all. Like how I was before with you." He didn't smile, and I tried again. "Remember, this won't last forever. I'll be back to my old power level in no time."

"But how much time?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Death does not know. I'm pretty sure nobody else will know either."

"Death..." I could hear plain as day what Castiel was thinking. _What business does Death have with Devin? And why must it be kept secret from me? I wonder if she knows..._

_No, I don't._ He looked up at me from the spot on the bed he'd been staring at. "I do not know what business Death has with me. I don't even know why he's been helping me as much as he has, or at all. All I know is that we won't be able to do anything about anything until my powers come back."

"If they come back..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't inherit my pessimistic attitude along with my powers?"

Castiel smirked. "It would not be surprising."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa!" Dean dropped the things in his hands as I jumped into his arms. "What's this about?!"

"I'm just happy to see you, you big oaf..." Dean laughed and hugged me back. As soon as he set me down, I jumped right into Sam's arms. "I think I like human Devin better than God Devin."

I laughed from Sam's arms. "I'm even happier to see you, Sam...Or should I call you Moose?" He made a face and grumbled, and I jumped down. I noticed Castiel watching this event with a warm smile on his face. He was happy I was returning so quickly to normal. I looked up at the ceiling and shouted "Now where's my uncle Gabe? I know you wouldn't dare leave me here with these Winchester boys alone!"

I heard a chuckle and faced back towards the open doorway. Gabriel was there, arms crossed and leaning on the wall. "And what if I do leave you alone with them?"

"Then I'd find a way to Heaven and kick your butt, God-powers or not."

We stared at each other for a moment before he opened his arms and said "Come on, let's get this overwith." I ran to him and hopped in his arms, and he held me up without effort. I hugged him as tightly as I could around the neck and he said "If you were your old self, I might actually be dying right now."

"That is a strong possibility." He let me down and I asked "Mind doing me a favor?" He raised an eyebrow. "Mom and dad...They'd want to know I'm back and alright."

Gabriel smiled. "Of course...Just don't expect me to go running around everywhere for you like some kind of lapdog. You're not the bigshot you used to be."

"You wanna bet?" His smile widened into a grin as he disappeared. He'd be back. I closed the door to the cabin and faced Sam and Dean. "So, what've you got for me in those bags?"

"I have bacon and burgers, ready to be thrown on a grill." I looked strangely at Sam.

"I would've expected something like that from Dean..." He shrugged and Dean grinned. "I take it you have something better?"

"Well, if you know how to work an oven..." On the small table, he sat the ingredients to make a pie. A cherry pie. "Stupid store didn't have any actual pies...Don't know how they're even in business!"

"Maybe not everybody understands what it means to have pie...Luckily, we do." Sam groaned and I turned. "Problem?"

He shook his head. "No, no problem...I just didn't know I'd have to be dealing with two of my brother when you came back." He looked over my head at Cas. "Think mahbe we should throw her back, let her simmer for a while?"

My mouth dropped open. "Sam Winchester! I should kick your âss for that remark! Lucky for you, I've got better things to do." He laughed, and it was a hearty, happy sound. Everything did feel like it was returning to normal. Or, about as normal as things could get around here.

I snatched the pie ingredients and took them into the kitcnen. I could hear the muffled sounds of talking and laughter through the kitchen door, and through Castiel's mind, could hear exactly what they were saying.

**Dean:** She sounded just like Mom right there.  
**Sam:** Yeah, maybe a little...Plan on making her a mommy anytime soon, Cas?  
**Castiel:** We do plan on having children, yes.  
**Dean:** Yeah, then you can sit back and drink and get a beer gut like the rest of us...But then you might be too fat to fly.  
**Sam:** DEAN, NO!  
**Dean:** There ain't no wings on your big âss and there ain't no wonder why...

I laughed hysterically to myself as Dean sang 'Too Fat To Fly' and Sam groaned and complained about his ears bleeding. Cas came in the kitchen and witnessed my laughing, red-faced and with tears in my eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and worriedly asked "Devin, are you alright?"

I nodded, laughing soundlessly as I clapped my hands together. "My stomach, it hurts..." I was reduced nearly to my knees before the laughter died down and I could take a breath. My head and stomach hurt horribly bad, but oh, it was worth the laugh. I finally looked back at Cas and said "Dean saying that and singing, I...Oh, if you were human, you would've gotten the joke..."

"Well, I have the memories of one." I felt Cas look into my head, reading my feelings from just a moment ago. I saw his lips tremble and face scrunch up as he tried not to laugh. "That...Oh!" Castiel finally laughed, his normally stoic face breaking into the widest of grins.

"See? Funny!" Seeing Cas' face made me grin all over again. "You are becoming more human. You may have had a few...setbacks, but you're on your way." I turned to the pie ingredients. "Care to help me make this?"

"I could simply create for us a pie." I shook my head.

"Handmade pie, fresh out of the oven...It's one of the best things you'll experience. Come on, this can be my first lesson back on how to be human." Castiel came up beside me as I took out what utensils I needed and set to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Gabriel's PointOfView)**

The new powers I swiped from Devin were, well, a Godsend. It'd only been a few hours and things were already beginning to get back into order. There was still the issue of the angel-demon alliance to deal with though.

And they'd sent their first official 'demand' just now, though it wasn't surprising to anyone that saw it: _Hand over the keys to the Cage, and we'll consider keeping your pet half-breed alive._ The message had been carved into the chest of a dead angel, left on our doorstep for us to find.

This alliance was getting braver. It was the first time they'd dared to come so close to Heaven. Something needed to be done.

"Ezekiel!" The angel appeared at my side. "Has there been any progress finding where the runaways have hidden?"

"There was some meteorological activity centered around a town in Nevada. Las Vegas. We're sending some men there to investigate if it was our angels touching down, or demons trying to create trouble."

Vegas...I knew my men would have no luck finding our traitors there. They'd end up mistaking an ordinary criminal for a demon, or just get lost to the city. I'd been there more than once, I knew.

"Call the men back."

"Sir?"

"Call the men back. They can't handle that city. I know of it, and I will go there myself to find our angels and demons."

"Sir, I am sure our men are more than qualified to deal with a human city, even with our severely reduced numbers..."

I glared at Ezekiel. "Not many of you have been around humans long enough to go into an epicenter like that. Our men will be lost to it, or create more trouble than they are there to solve. Do not make me order you a second time."

"Yes sir." Ezekiel vanished, off to deliver my latest round of orders.

I could see why my Father had left this job. And Castiel. And Devin. It was almost not worth the trouble, especially if we didn't win the battles necessary to keep the world going.

We had to win this battle though, there was no disputing it. We had lost enough angels and souls in the battle last year, and those souls were now powering the demon side of the war. Heaven had barely survived Devin's destruction of it, and was still recovering. If another attack like that happened...

I didn't doubt that the demons would be able to enter Heaven and take control. Control of the souls, the remaining angels, control of everything. Earth, Purgatory, the rest of the Universe...

We could not let that happen.


	23. In Hiding

I typed a few commands into Sam's laptop and hit Enter, and a list appeared on screen. _Irvine, CA. Fremont, CA. Plano, TX. Madison, WI. Irving, TX._ The five cities in the country with the lowest crime rates. But they were **big** cities...I was looking for a small town.

I heard the squeak of a door and looked up to see Sam enter the room. He had let me borrow his laptop some time ago, and I thought he'd since gone to bed like Dean. Castiel was out shopping for me, as he didn't want me to leave this cabin.

Sam came around and saw what I was searching for and asked "Planning on leaving?"

"Planning on hiding, to be more accurate." He sat in the lone chair across from me. "I figure, if I pick a place low in crime, there won't be any angels or demons there. If it's out-of-the-way with a lower population, that'll be even better, because creatures will be less attracted to it. Since there's not so many people, and all."

"Good plan...Except the part where you didn't tell me that's why you wanted to use my laptop. Were you and Cas just going to disappear?" I gave him the most incredulous look I could muster.

"After everything we've been through together, do you think I would just abandon you and Dean like that? Just because I'm human now doesn't mean I'm in with the worst of us!" Sam cracked a smile and I could tell I was out of danger. "You know as well as I that it's a danger to be together, now more than ever because I can't protect myself. And I won't have you and Dean abandoning the people that need you just to keep watch over me. Besides...I'd like to go outside every now-and-again."

"I get that...When Dean and I were kids, our dad used to leave us in a motel room for a few days by ourselves while he hunted. It drove us crazy." I noted the sad look on Sam's face and knew immediately their father was dead. I'd never heard them talk about him before and knew nothing about him.

"Your dad raised you as hunters?" He nodded.

"Good ol' John Winchester...Demons used to cringe in fear at just his name. He, uh...made a deal with a demon we were hunting to save Dean's life. Azazel. He's the one that killed our mom."

"Wow...Wasn't he the one that also assisted in my...birth?" Sam nodded. I remembered him mentioning Azazel all the way back when we were in Ilchester investigating the circumstances of my birth. That was just over a year ago, but it seemed like centuries.

Well, for me, it literally _was_ centuries. I shuddered as I thought of my 100+ years in my father's Cage.

"Anyway..." I tried to steer the conversation away from _that_ time in my life. "I was going to find a suitable place for Castiel and I to settle down at least for a while, **then** tell you and Dean. I don't need you two trying to stop me..."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you try to make me change my mind, you'll probably succeed." The smirk on Sam's face told me he knew that, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes in return. I looked back to the computer screen and continued my search. Sam got up and went back to bed, hopefully for the night. I had no idea how long I would be searching.

_Castiel..._ I knew calling out his name in my mind would reverberate all the way to where he was. When I closed my eyes, I could see him inside of a store, looking for things I might like. I smiled. _Castiel..._

_Yes, Devin?_

_Sam just woke up for a little while...I've told him about our plans to hide away together for a while._

_Was the news well received?_

_Surprisingly so...Now it's just me alone in this room, in the all-but darkness...Are you almost done?_

_I will come to you now._

Before I even had time to shut the laptop, I heard the flutter of wings and Castiel appeared before me with bags in his hands. The clothes meant to replace the ones that got left behind in Maryland. He dropped them and came to me in the near-darkness and embraced me.

I hugged him back just as hard. It had been over a week since I'd come back from my Father's Cage, but I could not get enough of the sight of Castiel. I'd envisioned him every day of my 120 years in Hêll, but it was nothing compared to having him back in my arms.

I murmured into his ear "When will you stop leaving me alone like this, trapped in this cabin with only my thoughts to keep me company?"

He pulled back, looking confused. "Dean and Sam are here watching over you, are they not?"

I sighed; it seems having all of my memories still could not erase his own social awkwardness. "That's not what I mean. I would rather have _you_ here watching over me than them."

Knowing he would receive it, I pushed my own thoughts and feelings into his head so he could see what I meant. I was getting better at controlling this mind-link between us, and could make him see things purposefully instead of on accident. Some things still slipped through, though.

Castiel sighed. "We will have our time together, outside of this place when we are free from the demons and angels and anything else that seeks to harm us. I promise." He kissed me lightly to emphasize his point.

I hugged him tightly again, overwhelmed by the love and joy I felt, even surrounded by danger as we were.

"I'm tired...Let's go to bed." I wrapped my arms around Castiel's neck tightly and he lifted me effortlessly into the second little bedroom. He laid me on the bed and removed his coat, and then lay down himself. We made no love, instead only lay in each other's arms under the covers until I feel deeply asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Castiel's PointOfView)**

Some time after Devin had fallen asleep, and before either Dean or Sam awoke, I left the safety of the cabin to go to Heaven. I knew Gabriel would be waiting for me, as he had been calling for me for quite some time.

When I appeared, he did not look expectant or worried as I had expected.

"Gabriel, why have you been calling to me?"

"Because, little brother, I've been keeping a watch on you...And I've seen that you and Mother plan to go hide away somewhere." He paused before saying "Can't seem to get outta the habit of calling her that."

"Devin thinks it would be helpful if we were to stay away from all the supernatural activity until you have found and eliminated the angel-demon alliance. I trust her judgment."

"Oh, as do I, Cas...I'd just like to offer a suggestion of where to go." In his hand appeared a small piece of paper with a place name written upon it. "Tell Devin to look it up, she should like it...And keep a close watch on her."

"I have been doing that, brother."

Gabriel smiled, confusing me. "I don't just mean protect her from angels and demons...from herself too. She's a human, if her feelings get to be too much...She could seriously hurt herself. And I've got serious things to worry about, so I might not be able to keep such a good watch like I've been doing. Devin can get sick now, break bones, get..."

"Gabriel?"

His smile reappeared. "Nothing. Just go back and get your things ready, and go where I've told you. I have a home there that she will love."

"How do you know?"

"Because, brother, I know humans and I know women. Just go, before I change my mind."

I went back to the cabin as ordered. All were still asleep, and I went into the bedroom to awaken Devin.

I spoke her name several times to no avail, and shook her lightly. She rolled to face me and opened only one eye, asking "Yes?"

"I have found us a place to go and hide." She sat up very quickly. "Most of your things are still in their bags, so all we must do is say goodbye."

"But...it's so quickly..." Devin's face fell and I immediately regretted going to Gabriel. "I thought we'd have more time..."

"I know...But you said yourself that they are in more danger if we are with them, so it must be done. I will take your things away while you say goodbye." Devin nodded.

I stood from the bed and gathered her things in my arms. It would have been a heavy load for a human, but I barely noticed the weight. I watched Devin's sad face as I transported myself to the address Gabriel had given me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Devin's PointOfView)**

Castiel disappeared, and I stood and went to the window. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky, turning the sky shades of yellow, orange, pink, and purple. The bright light filtered through the trees around the cabin and lit up the green leaves, throwing slanting spots of light all over the ground.

I suddenly lamented not just having to leave the Winchesters, but also this place. It was so beautiful and secluded...But there were undoubtedly creatures that knew where it was, even with all the protections we had placed around it.

By the time the sun was all the way up in the sky, both the Winchesters came out of their room to witness me sitting on the windowsill. Sam, knowing what was going on stayed back as Dean came up and asked "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A few hours...not many. Been sitting here since before the sun came up."

"Where's Cas?"

I looked into Castiel's mind and saw him with my things, trying to put them away in a vast closet, and almost wanted to laugh. "He's putting my things away..." Dean looked confused and I sighed. "You're not gonna like this, but...Cas and I are going away."

"What?!" I flinched back from his shout. "What do you mean?! Going away where!?"

"We're going away to keep the angels and demons away from you and Sam. They're not after you, for once, and we want it to stay that way."

"But...you just got back! And now you're going away already? That's...that's bullshît!"

Dean looked genuinely distressed, and I glanced at Sam, pleading silently for help. He stepped back with his hands up, as if to say _I can't do anything._

"Dean...you know as well as I do that we're all in danger when we're together...I'd leave Cas with you, but I can't protect myself anymore, so we both have to leave...Please don't be mad...It'll just make it harder to go..."

His face twisted with pain but he said nothing. I stood from the windowsill and went to him, embracing him in a hug. I gasped when Dean's arms suddenly squeezed around me and lifted me in the air in a suffocating hug.

"Sorry Dean...I'd like to stick around and play big sister to you and Sam, but I just can't right now..."

"Big sister?" He let me go with a smirk that I knew was hiding deeper emotions. "I think you mean baby sister."

"I am a full 8 years older than you, and 12 older than Sam. Just because I don't look my age doesn't mean I won't whoop your butt like the responsible older sibling I am." Dean's smirk spread into a smile, and I knew I was successful in calming him down. At least, I hoped I was successful. "Anyway...we won't be leaving permanently, I hope. And we'll keep in contact, so don't you even think about spiraling into some sort of depression after we go."

"I'll be sure to keep a watch on him for that." Sam finally entered the room and I threw him a dirty look, which he shrugged off.

I felt Cas approach before he appeared in the cabin. He looked between the three of us and asked me "I assume you've told them of our departure?"

I nodded. "Dean here is rather upset, but I've assured him we'll keep in contact, so he doesn't have to worry too much."

Cas came over to where Dean and I were standing, and I went over to where Sam was. They needed their moment. I did mutter to Sam "Thanks for helping me there."

He chuckled. "I knew you could handle him. And I really will keep watch over him after you two leave...Not that he'll listen to me if I try to stop him from doing something stupid."

"Oh, I'm sure you can handle him." Sam rolled his eyes and I laughed, causing both Castiel and Dean to look over. "Do I get a hug goodbye?"

"Duh." I laughed again and Sam encased me in his arms, without the flair of lifting me up as Dean did.

I saw around Sam that Castiel and Dean briefly hugged as well, and my heart squeezed in my chest. I hated having to tear them apart again.

Castiel came to my side and I said in his mind _Can we go see Gabriel before we disappear?_ He looked down at me and nodded. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to the only angel I'd been able to call a friend. More than that...He was my number one soldier, the only blood family I had left.

I waved to the Winchesters as Castiel took my hand and we disappeared from the cabin, reappearing immediately in heaven.

I hadn't been back up here since I nearly destroyed it, and it felt...different. Now that I was human, I couldn't feel the radiating energy of all the souls within. It felt uncomfortable.

Gabriel was just across the Garden, and my discomfort quickly turned to joy. I let go of Cas' hand and ran right to him. He turned to face me just as I got to him, and swung me up in his arms.

"Hey Mom. You're looking better since the last time I saw you."

"Still, with that name? I feel so old..." Gabriel laughed and put me down.

As Cas came over as well, he asked him "Did you take her yet?"

Castiel shook his head and I became confused. "Take me where?"

Gabriel raised an eye at Castiel before turning to me and saying "I gave Cas here a place to take you where you'd be safe. I thought he would've taken you right away."

"Oh, he took my things there while I was saying goodbye to Dean and Sam...but I didn't know you were the one that found the place for us."

"It's one of many places I have...In a spot I knew you'd love, that just so happens to be excluded and low in crime, as I believe you requested." I nodded. "So you two get on over there already! You wouldn't wanna miss the sunrise, would you?"

"Sunrise...?" Sunrise had already happened at least an hour ago at the cabin in Montana...so where was this place?

Castiel took my hand and explained "She wanted to say goodbye to you before we went into hiding. I am going to take her to see her parents also before we retreat to the home you have given us."

"Fair enough. Have a fun time, you two. I'll look in from time to time, make sure everything's going smoothly. Now get on and go!"

I turned to look at Cas as we disappeared again. When we reappeared this time, I swooned, and grabbed onto his arm for support. He immediately pulled me up straight and, keeping a tight hold on me, asked "Devin?! What's wrong?"

"I...don't know...I just feel all lightheaded suddenly...I think it's all the teleporting around in such a short amount of time..."

"That has never affected anyone I have transported before..." Castiel's eyes filled with worry, and I cursed my new fragile nature. He'd been worried enough about me before, but now every little thing could possibly mean my end. He would go insane if we didn't get out of here.

I looked to see we were in the hallway of my parents' apartment building in Washington DC. "You were serious about bringing me here?"

"Of course. Your parents could not come to Montana to see you, but they know of me and my powers, and insisted I bring you as soon as possible. Also...I felt it would be most appropriate if you delivered the news of our departure yourself."

Despite the sadness I knew would be filling my heart in just a few short moments, right now a warm happiness settled inside. Castiel really was learning to be more human, to have human instincts and feelings.

He supported me as I stumbled my way to my parents' door at the end of the hall and knocked several times. There was a long silence before the lock clicked and the door swung inward to reveal the lined face of my mother, Susan.

My ears were immediately assaulted by her shouting **"Devin!"** I was passed from Castiel's arms to hers, and promptly dragged inside of the apartment. My mother started crying all over me, and tears began to leak from my eyes as well. "First you disappear for 20 years, then you're only back a few weeks before you're gone a whole 'nother year...Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry Mom...I was just in so much pain that I couldn't be around anyone...I wanted to see you and Dad, honest..."

"Well now you can. I am going to call your father home right now." She let go of me, only to fasten her grip onto my left wrist. With her open hand she pulled out her phone and dialed my father's number. He must've picked up immediately, because she suddenly shouted "James! You get your âss home now! Our daughter is back home again!" There was only a moment of silence before she hung up and hugged me yet again.

"Mom...Mom." I couldn't get her off of me, so I just wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on me. I looked to Castiel and thought _It's going to kill her when she finds out I have to leave again..._

He thought back _But it'll be worse if you just disappear again without a goodbye._ I buried my face in my mother's hair, knowing he was right.

It was only minutes before the door to the apartment swung open again and my father stepped in. I looked up to see the shock and pure joy on his face, and he immediately embraced me in a hug as well. I was crushed between my two parents, both of them sobbing and spilling tears on me. I looked to Castiel, reaching out with my mind for help.

He didn't say a word and I groaned.

"Mom, Dad, while this reunion is great and all...We need to talk." They slowly let go of me and held onto each other. "I'm not going to be able to stay here for very long."

My mother cocked her head. "What do you mean, baby? You can stay as long as you like."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. There is still a multitude of creatures after both Castiel and I, and if I stay here, they'll be after you as well...And I can't have that happen."

I took a step back, expecting my mother to completely lose it...but she didn't. Instead, my father's voice was the one suddenly resounding through the apartment. "No! You are **not** leaving us again! Your mother and I have given up **everything** for you, would give up our very **lives** to see you happy and healthy again, and this is how you repay us?! Do you have any idea how that makes your mother feel?! Like a failure as a mother, that's how! And I'm her failure-as-a-father husband!"

"Dad..!"

**"NO!"** I cringed back from his shout. "You going off with all these people is how you got back into trouble in the first place! If you would've just stayed with us, let us take care of you again, things would not be the way they are now! Your mother and I would not be going back into the world of hunting, putting our lives at risk every day to combat the terrors that have been released by your so-called _friends."_

**"DAD!** Cas!" Castiel immediately went to my father and touched his forehead, and he collapsed on the ground.

My mother screamed and he put her to sleep as well, and they both were in a heap together in the middle of the floor. Castiel caught me as I dropped to my knees, sobbing hard into the palms of my hands.

"I told you we shouldn't have come! I knew they were going to do this!"

"I am sorry I brought us here Devin..." Castiel held me and I cried hard into his shirt. "I thought they would like to say goodbye, I did not know they would have such an extreme reaction...Is there any way I can possibly help alleviate the situation?"

"Yes! No! I don't know?! There's no way they're ever going to forgive me, or forget how much I've hurt them..."

Castiel sighed, and my sobs slowly came to a close. I was having an idea...It was a horrible, painful idea...

And I knew Castiel was looking into my mind when he said "Devin, I will not do that to your parents unless you are absolutely sure. Erasing that many memories...it might permanently damage them. We may never be able to get those memories back."

"But...what else can we do? Erasing their memories is the only way to ensure they will go on with their lives..."

And I didn't mean just erasing their memories of this meeting, or even of our meeting when I came out of Purgatory.

I wanted to erase every single memory of me they had ever had. Make them forget they ever had a daughter.

I stood back up on my own and wiped at my eyes. "Do it. Erase me completely from their memory. And then go in my bedroom and make it look as if nothing were ever there." Castiel nodded and I went into my parents bedroom down the hall and shut the door.

I fell face-down on their bed and cried. I sobbed and drooled and beat the soft mattress with my fists, cursing aloud. Cursing everything that had happened since I came back from Purgatory, while I was in Purgatory, and even before that. I cursed the very day I was born.

I crawled across the bed and began throwing things off the end table. A lamp, an alarm clock, and an empty teacup all crashed into the wall and shattered, raining bits of broken plastic and porcelain on the soft carpet. I stood, ignoring the protests of pain my feet shot up my legs as I stepped on those glass shards, and went to the dresser. I slid off my mother's trinkets and perfumes and they fractured as well, spilling the sickly-sweet smelling contents all over the floor and my feet.

I looked at myself in the large mirror, and saw nothing but an ugly, twisted face. I grabbed the top of it and brought it down upon the dresser, sending spider cracks all over the surface.

"Devin!" I spun to see Castiel standing in the doorway to the room. "What are you doing?"

"Destroying things, what's it look like?" I stepped away from the destroyed mirror and went to the other dresser on the opposite side of the room. The top of this one was bare, except for a small box with a bow on top. "Is destruction not what I do?"

"Do not do that...you are not a destroyer." Castiel waved his hand and everything went back to its original state, as if I had never been in here. I grumbled and lifted the box, ready to chuck it at him. He knew my intentions, of course, and caught it instantly. "And you do not hurt people."

"I've hurt you. I've hurt my parents. I've hurt Sam and Dean."

"Mistakes...None of that was intentional, and you know that." I looked oddly at Castiel. He was sounding a lot like me. He came to me and handed me the box. "Sit so I may heal your feet."

I plopped down on the bed and he lifted one of my bloodied feet, making me wince. I tried to ignore the pain by studying the box in my hands. It looked like a little jewelry box tied shut with a ribbon, so I tore it off and opened it.

Inside was a tiny, simple gold cross on a thin chain. I held it up to Cas and asked "Can you figure out where this came from?"

"I can read your mother's thoughts. Let me see it." I handed it to Castiel and he left the room. I looked down at my healed feet and grimaced.

I almost wished he couldn't have healed them.

I stood and went out to the main room, just in time to see Castiel standing up.

"Well?"

"It was your mother's cross. She was wearing it when she died, and Susan was going to give it to you on your birthday. But then you disappeared from the safehouse."

"Died..? What?" I was confused until the realization struck me like a freight train; it was my _birth_ mother's cross. The nun, the one that had been a part of that slaughter in Maryland..."How did she even get it?!"

"It was in her things at the hospital after her your birth. She was only going to give it to you for your 41st birthday, because you knew about your birth mother at that time." Castiel came to me with the necklace and I drew back, but he held up a hand. Bringing it around my neck, he said "If they cannot remember you, at least you may remember them."

It dangled down between my breasts, glittering in the sunlight streaming in from the windows across the room.

"Can we please leave here? I don't think I can bear to be here any longer..."

Castiel nodded and hugged me tightly to him.

"One day, we will try to have a normal life. I promise."

"I hope you're right..."

"For now...let us retire to the home Gabriel has provided."

I knew Castiel had teleported us when white blinding sunlight filled my eyes and the smell of ocean water filled my nose. I spun to see we were on a beach, gentle waves breaking on the shore just a few feet from where we were standing.

"This..." The house was enormous and surrounded by a low brick wall, except the part that opened up directly onto the sand. "This is amazing!"

"Gabriel thought you would like it."

"I love it!" I jumped back into Castiel's arms and kissed him. "It's beautiful!"

He smiled. "I am glad you think so...as I like it very much as well. I think we will have an excellent time here."

I couldn't help but grin at him, even with all the sad goodbyes that had taken place that day.

"I think so too."


End file.
